Full Moon Knights
by Stone-Man85
Summary: After the Joker shoved her out of the window to her death, Harley Quinn is given a second chance from an old fling from her past. A fling with claws, fangs, fur, and that goes Howling at the Moon. Full Moon High AU.
1. Clown Girl's Wake-Up Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or all of its characters; it is the sole property of DC Comics, Warner Bros. Animated Studios, and its creator, Bob Kane. I don't own Goosebumps; it is the sole property of Scholastic Books and its creator, R. . Original Characters are of my own design.**

 **This takes place in an Alternate Universe, or AU for short, in the Full Moon High Universe, which will play out in history to come.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Full Moon Knights**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Clown Girl's Wake-Up Call**

* * *

 **Gotham City**

 **Late At Night**

 **Abandoned Night Club**

In an abandoned nightclub, hanging in chains upside down in a tank full of piranha fish, was the Batman. However, he wasn't the focus of the story, as it was centered on a very scared individual backing up to a window lookout display. She was a young woman of twenty-five, athletic figure, preferably a gymnastic, wearing a red and black skin tight clown girl outfit, complete with a jester hood cap, and black mask, as well as white frills around the neck and wrists. Her face was painted white with the black mask, but it did little to hide the fear on her blue eyes. She was Harley Quinn, formerly Dr. Harleen Quinzel; the psychiatrist who had fallen blindly in love with the psychotic monstrous criminal mastermind: the Joker.

And right now… she was starting to regret it.

For at that moment, quietly walking towards her, furiously silent beyond his own madness, was a man of possible thirties or forties, dressed in a snazzy purple suit, a flower butane ire on the left side of his jacket, purple gloves, fancy dress shoes, and a nice slicked greenish black hairstyle. Though his skin was bleached all the way to white, with his yellow and red piercing eyes, and yellowish-white teeth. This was the Joker, Harley's main squeeze, and the worst criminal that ever plagued Gotham; a man that would spread fear and madness to everyone, all in the name for a laugh.

But right now… he was just miffed off.

After a botched up job to rub out Commissioner Gordon, Joker had spent many a times to come up with an original plan to off the Batman. Harley, being her lovey-dovey self, made the suggestion of just shooting him, but Joker broke in anger as well as being insulted, stating that he wanted to off him with something to reflect his genius than something as cliché as that. For that, he tossed out Harley on the street. But it blew his ego and anger even more when he found out that Harley was so close to killing Batman off. Even worse, when trying to reason with him, she explained the whole 'joke' to him like that, hoping to see her genius as a result of working with him.

But all he was right now, was just PO'ed… and wanting to get rid of her.

Harley scared more than anything now, pulled a stuffed swordfish from the wall to find something to defend herself with. And now, she was holding it in front of her defensively, while she tried to reason with him. which wasn't going so well.

"N-Now calm down, Puddin'," Harley reasoned with him, the fear shaking into her voice.

But the Joker wasn't playing around, as he slowly edged closer to her, his fingers twitching with whatever he was going to do to her.

"You've forgotten what I told you a long time ago," he seethed with every breath every step he took to walk to her. "One of the painful truths of comedy, I learned myself." He menacingly advanced on her, and then grabbed the fish from her, as he seethed out, "You always take shots… FROM FOLKS WHO JUST DON'T GET THE JOKE!"

And with those last words escaping him like a bullet, what he did next almost felt like a bullet. Joker forcefully jabbed the tail end of the swordfish into Harley's gut, pushing her hard into the window. Before she could even process anything, she crashed through the glass, creating a deafening shatter. Her heart nearly leapt out of her throat, as she began free-falling from the building.

A shower of glass, and little bits of blood rained over the alleyway, as the frightened and heart-shattered Harley fell down. She opened her mouth to scream, but all that came out was silence, as the shock of the whole situation kept playing through her head, causing her whole body to paralyze.

CRASH!

The Joker looked down at the fallen Harley, as he finally but calmly spewed out, "And don't call me 'Puddin'." And then turned around to release the Batman.

There, lying on a pile of broken bottles, boxes, and trash bags, Harley's body lay there sprawled in a heap. Her costume had been torn in places, rich crimson blood flowed freely from the many cuts and lacerations covering her body. Her hat had been torn allowing her golden dirty blonde hair to freely be about, as well as her makeup be all runny. A trickle of blood escaped from the edge of the right on her mouth. But she didn't know what hurt worse, the force of her own weight slamming against the cold hard ground despite the cushioning she had, leaving her with broken bones and possibly fatal interanal beedling… or the realization of the cold hard truth: the Batman was right.

He tried to convince her the Joker was using her, but she wouldn't listen. The lies he told her of the abusive father and/or runaway mother. His words all spoke truth, but she didn't listen; she just wanted to escape the harshness of the world and be with someone who could give her joy. The impact of the truth didn't hurt as bad as the impact on the ground.

A tear escaped her eye, as she slowly but surely awoke from this three-year delusion. "My fault…" she weakly told herself, as she managed to speak, despite the pain, "I didn't… I didn't get the joke…"

But at that moment, memories of her childhood popped into her head. like some kind of drug was giving her happy memories for her as the Light would soon take her to wherever she was going. Memories of her as a child, being happy with a friend of hers. A young boy her age with shaggy black hair, brown eyes covered with glasses. The two actually seemed to have happy days, sad days, and days when the two were alone together with each other's company in the cold world around them.

"Peter?" she questioned the memories coming back. They seemed to make her smile again, as she turned to look up at the bright full moon that broke through the gloom and darkness of Gotham's skies. "It's been… ten years… nice to know the last thing I see… is you… "

Her vision became blurry and full of shadows… but the last thing she saw, was a tall figure covered in shadows, with pointy ears and red piercing eyes. "The Bat… figures…" And then, everything went black.

* * *

 **Gotham General**

An Ambulance was finishing for the day, putting a wheeled gurney at bay as they went for a cup of coffee. The two female orderlies were about to walk in. Until they heard a huge thud sound, and something swift rush off afterward. Once they whipped around, they saw nothing or anything that even gave it a trace of anything that was there. All… except a woman on the gurney laid down bleeding. They rushed over there, immediately recognizing her as Harley Quinn, but didn't care to mind, as she was in need of medical attention.

As they wheeled her in, one of them diagnosed the injuries, "Harley Quinn, Age 25, appears to have suffered severe injuries." Harley moaned a little, but in pain due to the fall, as they deduced, "Possibly thrown out of a window, lacerations bleeding, possibly internal…" but then the forensic orderly noticed a peculiar bite mark on her shoulder. "Subject has also been bitten; possibly a wild animal or hungry dog. Inspect for rabies."

Outside on a high roof overlooking the hospital, the same pointy eared figured looked from a ledge, seeing that Harley had been wheeled in. The figure then stood up… on hind dog legs, and had a dog-like tail, whooshing in the wind. Once he saw that Quinn had been escorted in for treatment, he turned around, and disappeared in the shadows, with only the Full Moon shining down to illuminate the spot the figure stood moments ago.

Whatever this creature had done, it was now entangled into the life of Harleen Quinzel… and his as well.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Meeting an Old Friend; A Second Chance**


	2. Meeting an Old Friend

**Full Moon Knights**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Meeting an Old Friend; A Second Chance**

* * *

 **Arkham Asylum**

Arkham Asylum, or referred to as the Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane was a psychiatric hospital that held the most dangerous and deranged minds in Gotham City. It was located on the outskirts of Gotham City, on a small island that cropped on a view of the city itself, taunting prisoners of what they had lost when they chose insanity and madness. It was also where most of the Dark Knight's foes were considered to be legally insane and incarcerated, while some were incarcerated in the famous Blackgate Penitentiary. Although it has had numerous administrators, its current head was one Doctor Bartholomew, and one of its chief psychiatrists, Dr. Joan Leland. But the Warden of this establishment was a glorifying self-obsessed man named Quincy Sharpe.

Although the place was of one to heal those of the mental sickness, and a way to reform the Rogues of Batman, it had one flaw. It didn't have a good track record, at least with regard to the high profile cases.

Basically, escapes were frequent; on one occasion, an obsessive-compulsive multiple murderer was signed out of Arkham into the care of an incontinent, alcoholic vagrant, on the grounds that he'd 'look like a responsible citizen'. And those who were 'cured' and released tended to re-offend and get sent back to Arkham, thinking of it like a permanent home. Even worse, several of the staff members including one director, had ended up as residents, notably its founder, Dr. Amadeus Arkham, who went mad just by being in the place he had built; this made people believe the building had been cursed or something.

But some of the most famous and recent employees were incarcerated. One of them was Lyle Bolton, aka Lock-Up, a crazed security guard who was once part of Wayne Enterprises and was transferred to Arkham in need to beef up security. Little did Bruce Wayne, or the staff of Arkham knew was that Bolton pushed the boundaries of the law and used unnecessary means to keep his prisoners in line.

Another such case… was Harley Quinn, who at that very moment, was being escorted back to her cell.

* * *

 **Inside**

Some of the inmates were sitting around the television, with a few staff nurses and Doctor Bartholomew overlooking them. On the screen, Summer Gleeson was giving the latest report for the night. At that moment, Harley was being escorted in by a ward, as well as a beautiful African American woman with short black hair cut to her shoulders, black eyes, fit figure, and dressed as one of the psychiatrists, Dr. Joan Leland, to her cell.

She was looking very contrite at the moment, despite the cast left arm, bandages on her right arm, feet, and neck. Her blonde hair which went down to her mid back, hung over her left shoulder, specifically by her choice. As they wheeled down, Harley spotted the news report, and gently jerked the orderly.

"Hey, Nurse Boy, stop! Stop!" she cried, as she carefully turned to see the news. Dr. Leland gestured for the orderly to do so, as Harley listened to Summer Gleeson's latest report.

" _Though the Joker has been notorious for resurfacing when least expected, it seems unlikely that he has survived his latest brush with Batman..._ "

Harley's worried face, then dissolved into a very annoyed-looking one, as she grumbled, "Yeah. That's what they said when they thought he was eatin' by that shark. Or the explosion in Tomorrowland, an' so on."

Dr. Leland then gently touched Harley's shoulder, urging her to move on, "Come on, Harley. Let's get you to your room."

They moved on as Harley was wheeled to the room of her cell. As they did, Harley mumbled, "… never again…" Leland was a bit surprised by that, as she pushed in the codes, as Harley went on, but this time, more clearly and the volume was up a bit. "No more obsession. No more craziness. No more Joker."

The orderly wheeled her inside, as Leland walked in with them. The orderly then scooped up Harley and gently set her on the bed, without her making a fuss or a fight. As the Orderly tucked her in, with the blanket up to her waist, Leland asked, "You were a strong woman back then when you started working for Arkham. But when you became infatuated with, all that… well…"

Harley sighed, as she knew where it was going, "Yeah, I know. I ended up as the hired help of a bleach-skinned sociopath, who cared more about getting the punchline and never knowing how far it went. All he seems to care about are two things: himself and his sick mind." She groaned in annoyance and shamefulness, as she placed her right hand on her forehead, "Jeez. Why didn't I see it the first time? I shoulda' known better than ta' fall for that Bozo version of Hannibal Lector."

Leland blinked, but remained no-nonsense, as she allowed Harley to sigh in exhaustion. But then simply asked, "And now?"

"Well, now, I finally see that slime for what he really is," Harley huffed. She cradled her cast arm, as she spat out with venomous truth about her former 'love', "He's nothing more than a murderous, psychotic, manipulative, irredeemable…" she then turned to her left to see something sitting on her nightstand.

There, sitting on the nightstand was a single red rose in a stem vase, just like the one she had first received from the Joker, on that one night things started. There was a note attached to it, which read: FEEL BETTER SOON. –J. There was no doubt that it was sent by the Joker, meaning he had survived the encounter with Batman.

Dr. Leland looked at Harley's gaze, and then turned to the vase. Once she saw the note, she knew that Harley would return to her Harley Quinn self, fall for the Joker and return to his arms yet again. That was the one part of her madness that Harley could never shake off; her unyielding maddening love for the Clown Prince of Crime. However, what came out of Harley's mouth nearly shocked the doctor, had she not keep her composure.

"You know what…" Harley said, as she looked away from the rose, as she just looked up at the ceiling. "… if I were still a doctor here, even I could never diagnose what he really is. I don't even know there's any word to describe him… except Monster."

Dr. Leland seemed a bit surprised by that last comment. Harley sighed, as she crossed her arms, "And all it took for me to wake up was getting shoved out a window from a building into a concrete ground just to wake up." Harley looked at the rose again, and asked, "Do ya think you can take this out, Doc? I'd eat it or toss it, but… well, with Red in here, I'm afraid it could offend her."

Leland nodded, as she walked over ot the nightstand, and took the vase and rose, "Of course, Harley. You just focus on getting better." And then was out on her way, but not before Harley spoke up again.

"Y'know, somethin', Doc. I think there might be some truth about what heaven could be like," Harley replied.

Dr. Leland turned around, curious on what Harley was talking about, as she asked, "What do you mean?"

Harley sighed a little, as her right hand caressed her left arm, scratching at the cast, as she replied, "Well, do ya believe that if someone repents enough for the mistakes in their life, that they'd get ta go back ta the time that was the happiest for 'em and live there forever?" She looked to Dr. Leland, and asked, "Ya think that might be what Heaven's like?"

Dr. Leland was silent for a moment, but then looked to the young woman sympathetically. But spoke truthfully to Harley, as she answered, "I sometimes believe that very thing." But then curiosity had to overrun the doctor in this change in Harley, as she asked, "But incidentally, why do you ask?"

Harley was tired and wanted to rest, maybe save it for the morning. But she wanted to get it off her chest, as she looked to Dr. Leland, and answered, "When I got thrown out that window, and lyin' there in the alley, thinkin' I was gonna die, my mind started driftin' back to my past. But it wasn't of my family… it was this boy I met when we were both ten. He had this asthma thing and frail muscle system; wasn't in leg braces but he got picked on a lot. It really got me boilin' mad that kids would just pick on others weaker and less fortunate than them, just so they could feel better about themselves."

"I always thought this kid would go postal on them. But the odd thing was, he didn't; he just took his licks and walked away," Harley went on. "But they didn't leave him alone; they just kept pickin' on him. it really made me sick that they kept bullyin' him, but he didn't do a thing to stop them. So I stood up for 'im. I beat 'em back Brooklyn style, and they backed off, only when I was around. I thought it was annoyin' that I had to play bodyguard for the guy. But…" Harley smiled, remembering the warmth she had from the memories, "Turns out… we clicked as best buds since then. All the times I yelled at him ta man up, he just took it like it meant nothin' ta him." She looked at the ceiling as she smiled, "After that, we became good friends, getting' into mischief; mostly me. He was always the voice of reason, and when I didn't listen, he somehow managed to get us out of it. We spent the summers always hangin' out, havin' fun, sharin' a laugh or two. Aside from Mr. J… I mean, the Joker, this kid was the one guy who really made me smile. He made me… he made me happy on days when my family made me wanna hate my life."

She then looked at Dr. Leland, and smiled, "If I was goin' ta Heaven after that crash… that would have been the moments I wanted to live out."

Dr. Leland seemed intrigued by this change, as well as the events that brought it about. Before the doctor was about to close the door, she asked, "And this person… what was his name?"

Harley looked surprised by that, but smiled warmly, as she relaxed in her bed, starting to dose off, "Talbot. His name was Peter Talbot…" And then was out like a light, as Dr. Leland closed the door to her cell, allowing Harleen Quinzel to sleep off the meds and the pain.

As she walked out of the holding cells, Dr. Leland made it to her office and to her desk. After a few moments as she sat down in thought, she picked up her phone and dialed. Once it picked up, Dr. Leland replied, "Yes, hello? I need to look for someone. Can you find someone by the name of Peter Talbot, as well as his phone number?"

* * *

 **Later That Night**

In her cell, Harley was fast asleep, falling to succumb to the painkillers and tranquilizers to help her sleep off the night. However, she had anything but pleasant dreams, as she softly tossed and turned in her little bed.

* * *

 _In her dreams, it played over again; that fateful moment when the Joker's true colors showed. Only the Joker was more twisted and demonic in her dreams, as well as her world. She was backed into the same window, looking at the Joker terrified with his voice distorted, yellow and red eyes glowing madly at her, and his yellow teeth sharpened into fangs with a fork tongue slashing out, as he hissed at her, "YOU ALWAYS TAKE SHOTS FROM FOLKS WHO JUST DON'T GET THE JOKE!"_

 _And once again, pushed her out of the window, as she fell down, rained on by wood and broken glass. She screamed and clawed at the air, as she looked down from behind, seeing the ground coming at her. She wanted to scream out in fear, but her voice wasn't there. And just when she was about to hit the ground… a black and gray blur shot out, and scooped her up._

 _Harley's fear and terror stopped, as she blinked, seeing herself jump up and down from one rooftop to another by the strange figure that had caught her. When she gazed up at him, she thought it was Batman. But it wasn't. Instead, it was someone… or something… else entirely. He looked like he had pointy ears, but not a bat's. They were more canine. And his eyes were… red. True the visage seemed scary to her, but something was a bit off. The way the creature held her indicated that it was strong as steel, but at the same time, it held her in his arms so gentle… like it was afraid it break her if it used too much strength._

 _Harley reached up with her left hand to touch his face, hoping to get some semblance of what or who it was, and if they were real. But suddenly, the creature gazed at her, the full moon behind them illuminating him and hiding his face by the light on his back, covering his front in shadows. His mouth exposed sharp teeth, as it growled at her, which kind of made her nervous. And then it lunged at her with its fanged mouth open._

 _And everything went black again._

* * *

Harley jumped awake, as she realized she was back in the alleyway; the creature long gone. She was lying on the ground, but slowly started to get back onto her feet. She shook her head, pulling her jester mask off, and rubbing the makeup off her face. She was righting herself at the moment, trying to figure out what was going on, but nothing seemed to make sense. As she looked around, trying to find some answers, and that creature, she stopped, as she looked up as she saw the full moon shining at her.

That perfect white sphere hanging up in the blackened smoggy sky of Gotham. It shone down upon her, cutting through the clouds and smog of the city. Once she saw it, Harley found herself staring intently at the glowing white orb in the night sky. She had never seen the moon more clearly in all her life. It was beautiful, intoxicating, and awe. It was almost as if it was hypnotizing her.

* * *

 _In which it was, as Harley stared at it, focusing strongly at it, like it was calling to her. In which it did, as she slowly walked towards it, out of the alleyway. As she did, the world behind her began to dissolve, from the cement and steel of Gotham City, to the wood, earth, and lush green of a darkened forest in the woods. But as the scenery changed, Harley's mesmerized behavior and the glow of the moon didn't change at all._

 _As she walked, it was as if something compelled her to do things. She undid her pigtails allowing her hair to freely dangle behind her, as she dropped the hairbands down, as if they didn't matter anymore. she then slowly kicked her shoes off by the heels being pulled by the ground, and let them fall behind, as she now allowed her bare feet to touch the ground. As she got closer to the thickness of the forest, the more she 'shed' her Harley Quinn persona. She took off her gloves, and dropped them, and then went for the pants, as she pulled them down as well as her underwear, and gently kicked them aside along with the trail. She then grabbed for the bottom of her top, and then pulled them over her head, and let it fall to the ground with her right arm as it gently glided down to her side. Harley gently strode into the forest, completely naked and free of any of her former life as Harley Quinn, the clown girl. Now she was just Harley Quinzel, nude and in the forest._

 _She just strode for the moon, slow and still as ever as she was taking her clothes off. But then her pace began to quicken to a jog and then to a full run. Once she was twenty steps in… she leapt out, and began to run on all fours like a dog or some kind of canine for that matter. The forest shadowed her, as she began to run through, but as she did, her form began to change slightly, growing taller, her feet elongating, her toes and fingers sharpening, and something growing out from her tail bone, getting mass with what appeared to be fur._

 _The form that Harley had become was strange and powerful… and yet… she felt free. She felt powerful, strong, fast, her senses exploded with heightened abilities. She felt… happy and free. Within the darkness, with the creature that Harley had become, her eyes glowed yellow, and something pounced out of the dark with a mouth full of fangs._

* * *

Harley jolted up from her bed gasping in fright from the dream, panting and sweating as she tried to slow her beating heart down. Finally, as she did, she let the dream she had just seen sink in, as she tried to figure out what it meant. But all she did was just let out a huge sigh, as she wiped her brow clean of the sweat soaking her hair and her clothes.

"What a dream," she whispered. But finally relaxed again, as she looked up at the ceiling and breathed out, "That's it. No more Beethoven and steak before bed."

She winched a little, as she let her right hand go over to her left shoulder, gently rubbing at the bandage in place there. "Stupid dog bite," she groaned. Although it was bandaged, the wound inflicted on her shoulder started to heal underneath it. At a very accelerated rate.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

As the day started, Harley, looking like a messy trainwreck, despite the bandages, slept rather soundly. In fact, she was drooling on the pillow looking like she was dead to the world. However, the asylum alarm went off, waking all the prisoners to begin the day. But Harley merely groaned in her sleep, "Mmmm, no. Jus' give me five more minutes. Maybe twenty. I had the most whacked out dream last night. It woke me up in a sweat; I thought I peed the bed…"

"Wow. That must have been one heck of a dream to wake you up because I remember you sleeping like a rock when we were kids."

Harleen's eyes shot open, as she shot straight up from her bed. Outside the cell, Dr. Leland was waiting outside, along with some orderlies who looked like they were ready to pounce. But none of them spoke up. But Harley knew that voice as she seemed to be in shock at hearing it once again. She slowly turned to her left in the direction of the voice.

It was there, she was introduced to the source of the voice. He was a young man of twenty-six, Caucasian, short black hair that was messily combed to the left, letting bangs cover his forehead, brown eyes, and a small muscle build that seemed to hide compact muscle underneath. He was dressed in a white T-shirt, blue neat jeans, black sneakers, and a khaki jacket. Truth be told, Harley was surprised to see the guy in particular.

"Even after watching all the Nightmare on Elms Street movies in one sitting. Which you knew would always freak me out back then."

Harley blinked in astonishment, while Dr. Leland waited outside for the situation to explain itself. But then Harley sat up on the rim of the bed, feeling better, as her toes touched the ground. She arched an eyebrow, trying to read the guy in front of her, in which the guy seemed a bit confused on Harley's attitude and actions. She tilted her head, and then reached out, messing with his hair a little. In truth, she was trying to figure out who this guy was… and why he seemed so familiar to her.

Finally figuring out her confusion, the guy sighed, as he leaned in his chair, "Yeesh, Harl. I feel hurt right now; you can't even recognize your old friend, Wheezy Petey."

At that moment, Harley was stunned to say the least, as she confronted this guy. Once she got a good look at him, even making rings around his eyes to signify glasses, she pulled back as she stood up, "Peter Talbot?" The man nodded, as Harley smiled softly, as she asked again to confirm, "Peter?"

Peter nodded softly, "In the flesh, Harley."

A moment of silence between the two arose, as Dr. Leland observed what would happen next. Harley let her head down, as she shook, a little at first, like she was gonna have some kind of attack. But Leland knew that this would lead to something bad. Peter, on the other hand, was worried about her, even when he heard stifled giggles under her breath. He reached out to her, as he asked, "Harley, are you…?"

"PETER!" she cried out with a smile on her face, jumping at him, and glomped on him. the impact was strong enough to knock them both down to the ground, as Dr. Leland blinked at this, as Harley gushed out, "Peter, Peter! Pumpkin Eater! You crazy sod! You look great! I missed ya so much!" She pulled away, as she was on top, and smiled down on him, which he smiled rather goofily.

"Heh, glad to see you're still peppy after all that," Peter smirked at Harley's energy.

However, Harley realized what she had done, and the position she was in with him. She quickly hopped off, and sat back on the bed, as she bashfully apologized, "I-I-I'm sorry about that, Peter. I guess it's been nearly ten years since the last time we saw one another, and…"

Peter got back up on the chair, as he smiled, reassuring her, "It's okay. If I was in your socks, I'd be excited enough to scoop you up in a hug off the floor."

Harley straightened herself out as best she could, despite the bandages, but then cleared up her throat, as she began some well-earned conversation, "Still, it's great to see you again." And then she asked him, just out of curiosity. "What are doing in Gotham though? It's not exactly the biggest tourist city."

"Oh, well, I'm here strictly on business," Peter smirked. But then gestured to Dr. Leland, "But Dr. Leland called me over and told me about your situation… as well as the hospitalized predicament you underwent."

Harley arched an eyebrow with a playful smile, as she asked, "Really? What kind of business dragged you to the tenth level of Hell on Earth?"

"The zoo. And believe me, what they leave in the outhouse in their pens, that's the real hell," Peter joked. "Basically, I was asked to examine the new Alaskan and Timber wolves they managed to save and keep here until they could be transferred back to the preserves. They would have done it back in Everett, but the clinic wasn't big enough. And the zoos there didn't have the equipment they needed. Budgets and all."

Harley lit up, as she asked in glee, "You're a vet?"

"The practical term is veterinarian, but yeah, I do work in the zoos as well," Peter smiled. "I remember you always had a fondness for animals. It wasn't until during high school and when you moved, I gained it just around the time."

Harley smiled warmly at that for her friend, "Well, I'm glad you found something you enjoy now."

Peter nodded, "Well, it's like they say: if you like doing something and if you're good at it, never do it for free. Occasionally."

"So how have you been and what has been going on in Dullsville," Harley enquired, getting comfortable in her seat.

Peter stood up, and repositioned the chair so he was leaning on the back in the front, as he explained, "Well, I've been good. I'm working as a fully-licensed veterinarian at the local vet. Oh, and I've renovated Talbot Hall as a boarding house complex now. Had to find some way to keep the place lively with me and Jean still living there."

When Harley heard that, she looked shocked and saddened, "Oh. You mean, it's just you and Jean now? What about your grandpa? Y-You mean he's…?"

Peter shook his head, as he cleared that up, "Nah, he's still kickin' and alive. He's just traveling abroad. Left Talbot Hall to me and Jean as our home while he's living life to the fullest." Harley sighed in relief, as Peter knew she liked his grandpa. "As for Everett, everything's fine aside from the gang wars and the wolf sightings..."

Harley arched an eyebrow, as she asked, "Wolf sightings?"

"Yeah, a number of wolf sightings have been popping up all over town in the past few years after you left," Peter told her. "A lot of people think it's werewolves, so a lot of people are little... tense. Not to mention crime bosses like the Black Mask or the Whale have been fighting over turf for the harbor and drug runs. Aside from all that, it's still the same old Everett."

Harley sighed, as she leaned on the wall, "The same old boring Everett."

"Yeah, though except for the Black Mask/Whale gang war," Peter sighed. "That's about the only new thing going on in Everett. It's like World War II, only with gangs, drive by shoot offs, drug dealing, and a whole lot of stuff that the police can't do a thing because of law procedures."

Harley sighed, "So same old here, new old over there, eh?" She then crossed her legs on the bed, as she stated, "And here, I thought Gotham had all the problems."

"Well, the difference between the two is that in Everett, its wet and cold all year round," Peter commented. "Except for those three months of Spring and Summer."

Harley sighed in bliss, "Yeah, that's probably been the only time you can go out in a bathin' suit." But then she lit up, and asked, "hey, how's the old gang been doin'? Mikey, Coach, and lil' Jeannie?"

"Funny you should ask," Peter mused, wondering if she'd go crazy once she learned of certain stuff. "They're actually doing pretty good. Mikey's working as a photographer for hire for the paper, but mostly he's working with the police on the wild animal situation, as well as with security monitors. They've been trying head on heels to just find something on any of the two gangs. Coach has been trying to find work as a secretary. But with her being in a chair and having a helper dog like Kalibak, nobody feels like someone with her condition can do anything right. So for now on temp, she's helping at the vet with me. Jean's working part time as a nurse's aide at Everett General. But when she can, she helps me and J.T. manage the boarding house complex." Peter smiled, as he confessed, "Y'know, aside from me, she and Coach miss you a lot."

Harley looked surprised at that, and warmly smiled. But it didn't last long, as she slumped in hopelessness, "Maybe they shouldn't, if they knew how my life's been for the past three years."

Peter looked at her in concern, as he asked, hitting the nail on target, "You mean about you being the Joker's sidekick/pseudo-girlfriend?"

Harley sat up, as she proclaimed the hopelessness of her situation, "Face it, Pete. I'm a certified nutso wanted in almost 12 states of the US, and I've been in a hopeless one-sided relationship with a psychopathic clown whose only means to get a laugh is ta watch the world burn around him!" She sighed, and slumped back in a heap on the bed, "I'm even more of a Looney Tune then when I was a kid growin' up with ya. I don't see any reason why you bothered to visit a hopeless cause like me."

Peter looked on to Harley sympathetically, and walked over, stunning her by sitting next to her, as he smiled, "Remember when we were kids, you always got into trouble just for helping me out with the bullies that picked on me and Jean constantly? I was always there to help get you out of that trouble you found yourself in." He then wrapped an arm around her, and smiled, "I'm still willing to do that for you now after all the craziness that happened."

"He's right about that, Harley," Dr. Leland spoke up, getting their attention. "I called up Mr. Talbot and let him on to your situation. I think he might be helpful in the week or so before your competence hearing."

Harley was stunned to say the least, as she asked to confirm, "Wat up? Did I hear that right?"

"I had to go pull some strings and show Dr. Bartholomew, as well as Warden Sharpe, on your case," Dr. Leland explained to the surprised Miss Quinzel. "If Mr. Talbot can stay and help you on visiting hours and treatment, I might be able to help you get out on parole release to legally clarify you to re-enter society much earlier than six months."

Harley blinked at the realization, as she blinked at a second chance given to her so quickly. In fact… she jumped up shouting out with joy, "YEAY! WHOO-HOO!" She also started dancin' a jig, as she cried out, "Yay! Yay! Yay!" But she stopped, as she realized how she had acted, as she straightened up, and smiled at Dr. Leland in embarrassment, "I, um…I mean, thank you, Dr. Leland."

Peter and Dr. Leland smiled, as he got up and walked to her, as the doctor assured her, "It's alright to be excited, Harley. Mr. Talbot said he can try to help out with a case he's been working on to get you out earlier."

The door opened, as they were ready to escort Peter out of there, but not before he looked to Harley, "I'll see you tomorrow, Harl. I'll bring a few card games with me."

"So long as it's not Chin, I think I can play 'em," Harley pointed out… and then hugged Peter again, as she muffled in his shoulder, "Thanks for stickin' up for me this time."

Peter smiled, as he returned the hug, "Thank me when you get out of here."

And with that, the guards escorted him out, along with Dr. Leland, closing the cell door, as Harley leaned on the glass and continued to look at Peter's retreating form.

"He seems like an improvement over the psycho clown."

Harley turned to the cell to see the occupant talking to her. It was a Caucasian woman of Harley's age of twenty-five, a slim and splendidly beautiful figure, with flowing red hair with a bang that nearly covered the right side of her face, green eyes, and green lips, but had pale green skin. She was dressed in the same prisoner/patient outfit that Harley was in. She was Pamela Isley, aka Poison Ivy, obsessive eco-terrorist, plant-kinetic, and Harley's only friend/partner outside of the Joker's range.

Harley blinked at that, as she didn't get the claim, "Yeah, that's Peter for ya. A real boy scout and somebody who won't give up… or give in."

Ivy crossed her arms, as she stated, "I was referring as boyfriend/lover material. I mean, he looks better than that walking bleach joke of a lunatic monster."

Then Harley blinked even more, as she processed what she meant, "Wait. You mean him…. and me…?" She shook her head, stating out, "No way! It'd be too… um… Blah! Look, Red, ya gotta get that outta yer head! He's my good friend; my only normal friend outside of Mr.J's range… or this town!"

Ivy arched an eyebrow, as she had a half-smirk on her face, "Riiight. And possibly by the end of the year, you'll be riding him cowgirl style and making out nonstop."

Harley frowned, as she turned her back on this, groaning out, "Ahhhh, whadda you know?!"

Ivy just shook her head, as she walked to her bed, simply stating in a whisper, "I know from the amount of pheromones spewing around you two, he seems to care a lot about you… and you him."

* * *

 **1 Week Later…**

 **Hearing Day**

After a week of visits from Peter, as well as sessions with Dr. Leland on her case and herself, today was the day. In a court hearing room with Quincy Sharpe, Dr. Bartholomew, and Dr. Leland representing judge and jury on the competency of the patient in question. However, there were others among the crowd of those to witness the trial. Most of which was Commissioner Gordon, Detective Harvey Bullock, Mayor Hamilton Hill, and Bruce Wayne, the boy billionaire of the city. In truth, they were all in awaiting the trial and decision of Harley Quinn's fate.

Peter Talbot was also present, as he was dressed in a black and gray suit with white shirt, red tie, and black dress shoes. Harley was also presentable, as she no longer had her bandages and cast on, fully healed, and she was dressed in a black mini-skirt, white blouse, blue jacket, pantyhose, and black shoes. She also had her hair done up in a ponytail with her left bang nearly covering her eye, and her glasses. The wardrobe to which Peter was able to get for her on the way to this before the day started. But her clothing wasn't the problem, it was her nervousness that things might not go the way she would to get out and start anew so soon.

Peter could tell that Harley was feeling nervous like crazy; the way she was rubbing her hands together in a cold sweat. He placed a hand on her shoulder, nearly startling her, as he got her attention. "Everything's gonna be fine," he smiled to her. "Just speak the truth on how you feel."

"I doubt that's gonna do much," Harley stated. "They'll still see me as the Joker's goon. And who can blame 'em? For three years, I've been off my rocker; I'm never getting' out."

"Let what they think decide," Peter stated. "But I know my friends, and I know you. You're worth rebuilding a new life."

Harley had to smile at her friend's idealism in her, as she placed her hand on his in gentle reassurance, "Thanks, Peter."

"Miss Quinzel," Quincy Sharpe called out, snapping the girl at attention, as Peter sat down. "Approach the bench."

Harley took one turn to Peter, as he nodded a smiling confidence to her. Harley weakly smiled back to him, and then walked to the podium bench. Once she was seated, Quincy Sharpe called out, "This hearing is to review the competency and rehabilitation hearing for one Harleen Quinzel. More so known as Harley Quinn." Sharpe then stated, "Though, it should be noted that this young woman… if that is what she is… has been repeatedly released from Arkham, but more so have been repeatedly returned due to her relapse in going back to the arms of the sociopathic monster known simply as, the Joker. I foresee this to be no better."

Harley sighed, knowing full well that she'd be back in a straight-jacket in no time at all. She hung her head in hopelessness, but stopped as she looked at Peter, who didn't seem fazed by the harsh words of the warden.

At that moment, Dr. Bartholomew walked up, addressing the young lady, "Harleen Quinzel, aka Harley Quinn, your files say you've served and escaped Arkham Asylum in service of the Joker. Do you feel you've been rehabilitated?"

Harley kept quiet but looked at Peter, who nodded as his smile seemed to give her some strength in this. She warmly smiled back small, and closed her eyes, as the good doctor spoke up, "Miss Quinn?"

"Actually, it's Quinzel, Dr. Bartholomew; Harley Quinn was the name the Joker referred to me," Harley spoke up, sounding a bit confidentially, as she was ready to answer. "As for being rehabilitated… honestly…" She innocently shrugged, "… I have no clue or any idea to some evidence what that even means to me anymore."

"Well, it means that you're ready to rejoin society…"

"I know what you mean, Dr. Bartholomew," Harley replied, as she spoke the truth. "To you, it means you've helped someone see the normal viewpoint that everyone's used to. The reality we all have to accept. But for me… I feel like it's a word I have no right to even have or earn. It's a doctor's word in which I'm no longer one because of my blind infatuation with a patient here to which there's no word to describe his condition… except monster." Harley sighed, as she took her glasses off, as she went on, "But I think the real question is: am I sorry for what I've done to the good people of Gotham? Am I sorry for myself for what I let myself become?"

A moment of silence spoke up, as Dr. Bartholomew asked, "And are you?"

"Three years ago, I probably said I wouldn't be," Harley answered. "But after a few words from a certain pointy-eared guy… and a push from a three-story window by an ego-driven maniacal clown… a week ago, I am. not because I'm in here, but because I let myself do it over and over again, just to fall in the abuse of a psychotic clown who manipulated me into being his Watson, Batgirl, or abusive wife that kept coming back to him. I look back on the day I set up that session with the Joker: a naïve, ambitious, overworked psychologist who broke the rules and became the poster girl for a clown, all because I wanted to figure out my dad's reasons for going into crime himself. I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to try to either talk or slap some sense into her, tell her the way things were going to be; the life she was gonna get herself into. But I can't. That girl's long gone, and this woman is all that's left. I have to live with that every day of my life. And now… I just want a second chance to start a new. In a new town, hoping to have a better life and future than the one I was rused into by the false secrets of the world's worst human being in history after Adolf Hitler."

"Rehabilitated? I don't even know what that means to me anymore," Harley finished. "So you go ahead and stamp that form in my mental records, and stop wasting time on me and yourselves. Because honestly… I don't think I'm worth it anymore."

* * *

 **An Hour Later**

Things were quiet in the hearing room, while Harley sat at the defendant desk with Peter behind her. He seemed silently concerned for, as he leaned in to talk to her, "You know, I didn't think you were gonna give up so easily."

Harley shook her head, as she confessed, "I've got a history of breaking out of this place, and startin' truble. It's gonna be six months before they let me out." She looked to Peter in apology, as she smiled sadly, "Sorry, Petey… I guess that visit back ta Everett's gonna be delayed for a long while."

Peter looked at her saddened, as he sat back down. He turned to his right, thinking hard, 'If she stays here once the Full Moon hits, things are gonna turn bloody for her. If I can't do this legally, then…'

Before his thoughts went further, the doctors and Sharpe entered the room again, along with Gordon and Hill. Once they were all seated again, Sharpe hit the gavel, as he spoke up, "Harleen Quinzel, please stand." Harley did so, as Sharpe scowled and adjusted his glasses, "Well, we've all reached a verdict on this situation. At first, I was going to throw the book at you and have you rot in Arkham for the rest of your life. But Dr. Bartholomew and Dr. Leland gave a very convincing argument and plan to better your chance at redemption in society." Harley and Peter were a bit shocked to hear that, as Sharpe continued, "They believe that your rehabilitation could hold indefinite if you were be… relocated to someplace far away from the Joker. So, it is with the court's decision as well as the Judicial hearing, we hereby place you on probation from Gotham to a newer location. Everett, Washington. After a year, one of our liaisons will come over to do a psyche evaluation on your situation to see how you've progressed in your rehabilitation and mental state."

Harley was on the verge of jumping up with joy, as she cupped her mouth to contain her gasping smile. Though Sharpe however, stated, "However, we'll have to assign you a parole officer to make sure you get a fresh start."

"Um, Warden Sharpe…" Peter spoke up, as he stood up, getting everyone's attention. "If it's okay with you, I could take the job. My place, Talbot Hall, is pretty big enough for a lot of people. She can stay with me and a few others, and we can help get her started out with her new life."

"Miss Quinzel," Sharpe asked, getting their attention. "Are you okay with these conditions?"

Harley thought about it, and genuinely smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay with this." She turned around and smiled at Peter, "I promise I'll do right this time."

Sharpe pulled his glasses off, as he gave the final verdict, "Then, Harleen Quinzel, I declare you legally sane of sound and mind." And pounded the gavel, indicating the meeting came to end. But then before Harley could hug Peter, he gave one final warning, "But I'm warning you, Miss Quinzel. If you ever dawn the red and black costume and go back to the Joker, the next time, I'm throwing the book at you. Case Closed."

Once that was over, Harley squealed quietly and hugged Peter, who returned the hug as well. At that moment, Bruce Wayne walked up, as he gave his condolences on the case well won, "Miss Quinzel?"

She turned around, as did Peter, to meet him, as she asked, "Yes?" and nearly jumped when his hand stuck out… though it was in a handshake, as he smiled, "Congratulations."

She was a little hesitant, getting a dark vibe from the guy, but Harley relinquished a handshake, "Yeah, me too. I mean I've made a ton of mistakes these past three years, but I think I'm gonna be able to live my life the right way."

"I hope you can do that too," Mr. Wayne pulled his hand back to end the shake. He then turned to Peter, as he gave a joking warning, "I hope she won't be too much trouble for you, Mr. Talbot."

Harley frowned at that, but Peter placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. It'll be easy. I lived in the same location with her and saw her every day during and after school. I think I'm prepared for anything." And with that, the two walked away with Dr. Leland to prepare her for the trip.

But as they did, they didn't notice the concentration scowl on Bruce Wayne's face. A familiar scowl belonging to a certain caped crusader when he was deep in thought.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

 **Surfside Hotel**

Once Harley was released that morning, she and Peter rendezvoused at the hotel he was staying at. The while he was in his room, they were getting ready for the trip back that night. Peter was dressed in his regular attire, as he was finishing packing up. Harley was almost done as well. She was dressed in a red turtleneck sweater, black mini-skirt with black stockings and red high heel shoes. Her hair was let down for the while, as she finished packing and grabbed a black coat with a hood.

She sat down on the bed and sighed, which caught Peter's attention, as he asked, "Anything wrong?"

Harley shook her head, "Nah, I'm okay. This just feels like it isn't real, ya know?"

Peter sat down next to her, as he placed an assuring hand on her shoulder, and smiled, "Hey, everyone needs a second chance in life, right? I'm just glad you got yours."

"Well, yeah, that's okay, but I'm goin' back to the old hometown," Harley confessed her nervousness. "I'm leavin' everyone I know here: Red, a few friends I made… even the babies." She sighed sadly, "Oy, I really wish I could bring 'em with me. They're not so bad once you get to housebroken 'em."

Peter half-smirked at that, "Well, maybe you'll be surprised back home. Not to mention Jean's really anxious to see you again."

Harley turned to Peter and smiled warmly… and then hugged him again. "You're the greatest, Petey." She then got up, and slipped on the coat, and her glasses, as she picked her suitcase up, "Ya ready?"

"In a minute," Peter answered, as he stood up. "I just have a few more things to put away, and we'll take a cab to the airport."

"Alright, see ya at the front desk," Harley winked, and left the room.

As the door closed behind her, Peter's smile faded and a frowning scowl showed on his face. "You may as well pop up already; I heard your footsteps when you landed on the fire escape," he said, as he turned around. Piercing out of the shadows, two white eyes opened, and from the shadows… Batman. "Don't you have a city to protect? Or are you just poking around to see when I leave?"

Batman's face remained as stone-cold as he spoke up, "Are you aware the danger you're putting yourself or others in by becoming her parole officer?"

Peter turned his attention back to his suitcase, as he went back to packing. "I'm aware, but I also trust Harley. Now that she's seen the Joker's true colors," taking a glance to Batman, as he replied, "… which I have no doubt you had a hand in…" and turned back to packing. "…I doubt she'll have a reason to go back to a life of crime. Besides, as long as the Joker doesn't know where she's going, she'll be safe from him."

"That's not what I'm talking about." Peter turns to face Batman, as he gave the statistics, "Peter Talbot, age 26, born in Everett in June 5, 1989, only son of Lawrence and Katherine Talbot, both dead. Grandson of Sir John Talbot, and brother to Jean Coleman Talbot, only sibling relative, age 16, born of February 21, 2000. Currently runs a boarding home of what was once Talbot Hall, the family mansion home, and works as a veterinarian. You went to Shepard Elementary/Middle School where you first met Harleen Quinzel, and later both in Sherman High School. You were caught in an attack with a Roland Zellinski who died and you walked away with a dog bite that should have left your left arm useless."

Once that was mentioned, Peter cradled his left shoulder unconsciously. The same spot that was bitten, "You certainly have your sources. But what does an attack that happened ten years ago have to do with the present? The police ruled it out as an animal attack; Roland had the gun. Or did you overlook that little detail?"

"I didn't," Batman implied, but went on. "What interests me is that Miss Quinzel had the same kind of bite mark on her shoulder from an attack, after a fall that should've killed her the same time you were in Gotham."

Peter didn't like where this was going, but kept his cool, "So what? It's a crime now that we both walked away from death with just a dog bite? Besides, mine's all healed up; it's hardly anything suspicious."

Batman pointed out, "You walked away from that with more than that. Your health and physical records were poor before then; constant asthma attacks and near heart failures were an occurrence for you. After that night though, they both improved that would've taken months to do. Then in the same week, confirmed reports of werewolf sightings sprang up all over Everett."

"I won't deny it, we had a few incidents with werewolves, but nobody was hurt or killed." But Peter thought about it and shrugged, "Well, maybe somebody got hurt, but they were all bad and it was only a bunch of bruises, broken bones, or the occasional injury or so," Peter said, as he crossed his arms, but then got straight ot the point. "Now let's get to the point of all this. What do you _really_ want?"

Batman walked over to the Talbot heir, and bluntly brought the question out. "I want to know why you turned Harley Quinn into a werewolf."

Peter didn't seem surprised that Batman pieced it all together. But if he did, he wouldn't allow it to show, as he answered, "I was helping a friend, I couldn't let her die like that, and her name's Harley Quinzel. Harleen to you, since she's not your friend."

"That wasn't her name when you bit her, and this isn't the first time she's tried to get away from this life," Batman stated, as he calmly but sternly spoke the obviousness. "You took a large gambit when you turned her. What if she didn't want to become a lycan? What if she's still infatuated with the Joker? And worse, if she lets that power get to her, she'll be an even greater danger than before."

"There wasn't any time to ask her; I had to make a choice for her, so I chose the lesser of two evils," Peter stated. "And I plan to help her adapt to her new... lifestyle. Besides, I know my friend was in there somewhere behind that make-up and jester getup; all she needed was an old friend to get through to her."

Batman's stone-cold expression never deterred from Talbot's words, but he was resolute to warn him nevertheless. "Despite how things are right now with her, if there's even the slightest sign of her going back to the Joker as she is now…" And then he got closer with a glare on his cowl, looking Peter straight in the eye. "…not you, or Arkham… will save her if word gets out about what she is now."

Peter also gave Batman a stern look in the eye. "She won't. Her days as the Joker's girl are over. I plan to make sure of that. If Joker does try to get her back, I promise you this Batman…" And at that moment… Peter's eyes turned red like he was turning into some kind of demon. "… then he'll have more to fear at night than just bats."

Batman and Peter continued to glare at each other for a few minute before Batman turned to leave. But stopped as he turned slightly to him, "For you and your sister's sake… I hope so." And iwht that, leapt out of the window, and shot off with his grappler, swinging away into the city.

Peter's eyes returned to brown, as he turned around and went back to packing as quickly as he could. But as he was about to finish, he noticed something attacked to the back of his jacket's collar. He pulled it out, and saw a Bat tracer on the inside, as he pulled it off, examining it.

"Nice sleight of hand, but my ears and nose are sharper," he said to himself, and then crushed the device with ease between his finger and thumb.

He put on his jacket and was out the room to meet up with Harley in the lobby.

* * *

 **Gotham Airport**

As the taxi pulled in, Peter popped out of the front passenger seat, and went to the back door, opening it, and letting Harley out. Once they got their luggage and paid the driver, the two were standing at the door. Peter looked to Harley, as he asked, "You okay?"

"Just gettin' one last look around," Harley said, as she turned around to get one last look of Gotham before they left. She turned around and smiled, "But now that I think about it… Everett's a lot cleaner than this."

"Yeah, but much colder and wetter due to the rain and snow," Peter quirked.

Harley and he shared a little giggle, and were about to go into the airport. But suddenly, they were grabbed by two big fellahs dressed as goons. Without protests or fighting back, the two were pushed into an alleyway, with Peter catching Harley before he hit the ground. But they didn't have time to ask if one another were okay. But they were presented with a gang of goons, which posed that their situation was deep trouble.

"Well, well, well," a familiar voice spoke up. "Lil' Harley Quinn, all dolled up and leavin' town on good behavior."

The figure walked into the light to reveal himself to be none other than Boxie Bennet. Harley was less than pleased or elated to seeing him, but was showing a nervous smile nevertheless, "Oh, hey, Boxie. How's life been treatin' ya?"

"Been doin' a lot better when I learned ya just got discharged from Arkham," Boxie stated, as he rolled dice in his left hand.

Peter, not knowing who this guy was, leaned over to Harley as he asked, "Who's this guy? Another ex-boyfriend?"

Harley huffed, as she shrugged it off, "Eh… he wishes. He's just some two-bit gambler runner I kept ruinin' his casino operation. Twice."

Peter blinked, as he half-smirked, "I can see why he wanted to catch you before we left."

Harley then turned to Bennet, as she asked, "So you waited at the airport just to catch up with lil' old me?"

"Don't worry, it ain't gonna take long," Bennet said, as he snapped his fingers. The goons started to pull out various projectile and blunt weapons to beat and shoot them up, as Boxie went on with a peeved smirk on his face, "Ya see, Harl, you practically led the Bat to my operations twice before. That aint exactly done well with my reputation with the big names like Thorne, Copplepot, and others so on. And ya see, me and the boys have gotten a tad irritable about it since we couldn't risk breakin' inta Arkham for a little deserved payback. But now that you're out and free as a bird, and with no reason to risk it… I'd say you and your boyfriend here are in a bigger pickle."

Harley frowned at this kind of scene, as did Peter, as he pointed out, "Hey, didn't your mother ever teach you about not picking on girls and fair fights? I mean it's practically two against nearly ten, and you're the ones who are armed."

"Oh yeah," Boxie smirked, as the goons started to crowd around the two. "Too bad I never listened to her."

"Well, she was right," Harley stated, as she folded her glasses and stuck them in her front breast pocket, "And here's why."

Harley dove into the ground, fighting like the clown girl she once was, as Peter watched in awe. Harley grappled with one of them, knocking his knife away, as she looped up, locking her legs around his head, as she banged him in the head. One of the goons came up from behind to hit her in the head, but she back flipped off, as he nailed his buddy from behind, as he dropped to the ground. Another goon raced at her with two knives, slicing at her, but her grace and agility gave her perfect dodging, unitl she finally arched down, and jumped up, driving a fist into the thugs nose, when one of them from behind grabbed her ponytail.

"ACK! The hair! THE HAIR," she cried out, as another goon was about to shoot her.

However, Peter ran behind, elbowing him hard. The thug went down, as Peter grabbed the gun, and pointed it at the thug holding Harley's hair. He shot at the arm, nicking at it, causing him to let go, as Harley roundhouse kicked the guy into the wall. Peter turned to see two goons come at him, as he pointed the gun at them. But he pushed the clip release button, causing it to fall to the ground, but not before he roundhouse kick the clip into the goon's face, knocking him out cold. The last goon ran up to him, but Peter dodged him by the left, grabbed his arm, and put him in a lock hold, as the guy tried to pull out his gun on his left with his free arm, but the pain was too much to focus. But Peter tossed him to the ground, and delivered a powerful elbow blow to the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Peter snapped back up, and threw the gun at another goon, knocking them out cold from a blow to the head. another goon tried to punch him, but Peter pulled back, grabbed the man's wrist, and twisted it painfully. In the last fraction of a second, Peter shifted the gun two inches left, and fired, shooting a goon that was fighting Harley, in the butt as he grabbed it in pain, while Harley punched him cold. The shot deafened Peter's thug, but left him alive.

Another good charged at Harley, but she flipped over him, and landed behind him, sweep kicking him off his feet with both her legs. Peter ran over to a trashcan lid, and used it as a shield at an approaching good. He swiped at his head, hitting him hard, and then smashed him forward, punching him with the lid, until he fell over beaten.

The two were back-to-back, until Boxie fired a shot, getting their attention, as they looked to him. And boy he was pissed. "Sorry, you two. But as we gamblers say: you just crapped out." And then tugged at two leashes he had held in his left hand, pulling two sad-looking and whimpering hyenas.

Harley gasped as she looked at them in fear and worries, "The babies!"

"Unless you want 'em pusin' up daisies in an elephant graveyard, drop any weapons ya got," Boxie threatened. Harley dropped the bat she had swapped up, but Peter had the trashcan lid on his hand. Boxie clicked the hammer back, as he threatened, "I said drop it!"

"Okay, I will," Peter said. But stopped, as he asked, "Hey, did you know that if you throw a disc at walls at a certain angle and speed, they can bounce back like a boomerang."

"I ain't interested in all that physics crap," Boxie said, unamused. "NOW DROP IT!"

Peter shrugged, as he was about to set it down… but then threw it hard right at Boxie. Though he dodged it, as it flew past him. Boxie smirked at the dodge, as he taunted, "Ha! You missed." But the lid struck the wall of the alley, bouncing to the other wall… and back behind Boxie, as it smashed him in the back of his head, sending him flying between the two.

Peter put his hands on his hips as he smirked, "Wow, that worked better than I planned."

Harley, not worried about it, asked, "Ya think he's dead?"

Peter knelt down, as he flipped Boxie over, and saw him dazed about, as he twitched, babbling, "Don' worry, Granny, I'll feed da kitties in the mornin'."

Peter arched an eyebrow, and half smirked, "I don't think he'll be dealing cards for a while with that concussion."

Suddenly, Harley was tackled to the ground, as Peter looked over fearing one of the goons but instead, Harley was laughing at being licked by the two hyenas they had just saved. "HAHAHA! Stop it! That tickles, you two! Hahahaha!" she finally pulled up in a kneeling position, as she affectionately cuddled the two, as they rubbed up to her, equally loving her, "Oooh, aren't you two the sweetest things. Yes you are."

Peter had to smile at Harley being happy again, even if it was with two wild animals in a city area. But his smile faded, as he looked at his watch, "Oh, nuts. We're gonna be late for the fight. It's gonna take off in 30 minutes. And we still need to get luggage claim."

Harley realized that as well, "Oh crap! We gotta hurry!" But before she got up, she saw her babies whimpering, as she whimpered too, "Oh come on, Bud and Lou, if you two cry, then I'll cry, and then…" but they didn't stop looking at her with sad looks in their eyes. Finally, Harley gave in, as she looked to Peter, "Peter, couldn't we take them with us? Please?"

Peter looked over to her in surprise, as he asked to be sure, "What?" he stopped, as he sighed, "Harley, I don't think the airport wouldn't…"

"But I love 'em so much, and don't worry, they're housebroken," Harley pleaded. She then called out in a cute tone, "Oh please, please, please, please, please. Please?!"

Peter crossed his arms, as he sternly stated, "No." But then he blinked, as he saw Harley giving him a sad pleading look… along with the hyenas at her side giving him the same look on their faces. Peter was trying to be strong on this, but the looks were too much for him. Until he finally gave up, and sighed, "Ugh. Okay, okay. They can come. We can just… say they're mixed breed of dogs."

Harley lit up, as she asked, "Really?" Peter nodded. But then Harley jumped at him, hugging him tightly, as she smiled, calling out, "Oh, thank you. Thank you, thank you, Petey. You're the greatest!" And then gave him a peck on the cheek, as she smiled to the stunned Peter, "And I really mean it."

Peter blinked at the kiss, as Harley pulled away, and knelt down to her two hyenas, "C'mon, babies! We're goin' ta start a new in good ol' town, Everett!" She gently grabbed their leashes, as they took off for the entrance, as Harley giggled away to get them ready for the flight.

Peter shook his head, as he reached for both suitcases, and just followed after them, "Boy. It's gonna get crazy back home."

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Good Old Everett; Home Sweet Talbot Hall**


	3. Home Sweet Talbot Hall

**Full Moon Knights**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Good Old Everett; Home Sweet Talbot Hall**

* * *

 **Gotham**

 **The Batcave**

The hideout of the Dark Knight and his partners/allies was a very large cave system… underneath Wayne Manor. It was massive to say the least; bats could be overhead in the darkness and around the place was a lot of advanced equipment, and a small science lab. There was also a trophy room and in the center a very large and impressive computer that Batman was working on. Though his mask was off, as he was revealed to be a man in his thirties, physically fit, short cut black hair and brown eyes. He was Bruce Wayne, the boy billionaire, owner of Wayne Enterprises, as well as the identity of the Batman.

Standing next to Batman near his chair was a stunning Caucasian girl of eighteen, possibly twenty, a slender figure and blue eyes, with red hair that went down to her mid-back and blue eyes. She was dressed in a batman-like costume, colored black with the same symbol as Batman had on his chest. Except she had minor alterations on her costumes, such as yellow boots and gloves, a yellow belt, and a yellow and blue mini-cape on her back. This was Batgirl, or more commonly known on her secret identity as Barbara Gordon.

Working far from them on an acrobatic obstacle course was a young Caucasian boy of thirteen or fourteen, slim frame and messy black hair with brown eyes, wearing gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt with white sneakers. His name was Tim Drake, the young ward of Bruce Wayne, as well as the second Robin.

Barbara looked at the screen as she saw Bruce was looking over Harley's files. She could understand Bruce's weariness… even if he didn't show it on his face. "How long do you think she'll hold this time before she comes running back to his puddin'," Barbara questioned.

"Might be a long time," Batman stated. "Probably never… if we're lucky enough."

Barbara looked surprised at that, as she asked, "I thought you said she'd snap back to him."

"I thought as much myself…" Bruce replied. "Until I did a little more digging into her past." Photos of Harley's old life were shown on screen, as he went through the details. "Apparently, as a child, she was born in Brooklyn, New York, but later moved to Everett, Washington when she was nine. She's the eldest of four children and the only girl of the family."

"No wonder she seemed like a human doormat to the Joker; he must have been the only one to treat her like a girl having to grow up with male siblings," Barbara deduced. "But what does this Talbot guy have to do with her? Why did he stick up for her? I mean… he does know that she was Joker's pseudo-girlfriend, right?"

"He's aware of that, but he also knows what it's like to grow up in a broken family," Bruce explained. "Peter Talbot is the only male heir of the Talbot Family. His grandfather, Sir John Talbot, was a former member of her majesty's MI6 agency, while his father was a rather accomplished stage actor. His mother was also an antiquity dealer."

"Doesn't sound like much of a broken family," Barbara commented.

"I'm afraid it's after he turned six, and when his sister, Jean Talbot, was born, things became hard for him," Bruce explained. "When she was only a few months old, their home had been ransacked, but nothing was reported stolen. More like they were looking for something. Fearing for their children's lives, Lawrence and Katherine Talbot took their children to their grandfather for safekeeping, and then mysteriously departed somewhere else."

"And they never came back after them," Barbara asked, sounding rather displeased. "Sounds like they up and abandoned them."

"I would have thought so as well," Bruce stated, and pushed a button showing a newspaper report. The title read FLIGHT 287 MYSTERIOUSLY BROUGHT DOWN BY ENGINE FAILURE. "But this proves otherwise."

Barbara looked at the news clip, as she asked, "They were on that flight?"

Bruce nodded, but went on, "The reports showed that the jet's engines were in working condition, but there were bullet holes in the windows and frame of the private jet. Indicating that someone was trying to kill them. I'm guessing a few unlucky shots killed the pilot and co-pilot, crashing in the process."

"So how did Talbot and Quinzel meet each other," Barbara asked.

"They met in the fourth grade," Bruce explained. "They befriended one another when Quinzel saved him from a few of the bullies back then. Apparently, Talbot was picked on frequently as a child, but never fought back."

"That's a lot of restraint on him," Barbara complimented.

"Apparently, when she got into trouble, he was always there to help her by speaking on her behalf," Bruce explained, as he pieced together the kind of relationship the two had. "Apparently, the two kept each other company with their time together; and that Peter's family treated her as part of it. In her psyche evaluation with Talbot helping her, she revealed she felt better and appreciated in his family than with hers. Her father being a small-time criminal and always in jail, and her mother always too busy to even notice her children. Her brothers didn't exactly make it easier for her either, especially the eldest son, Scott Quinzel."

"Sounds like this Peter guy was the only good thing that happened to her in her life," Tim replied, as he was walking towards them with a towel, drying off from the workout. "Why'd she leave all that for the Joker?"

"It wasn't by choice on her end," Bruce explained. "When they were both sixteen, Talbot was attacked and mauled by a wild wolf of sorts, that same wolf killing one of the bullies, Roland Zellinski. Her mother had them move to Arkham to avoid any future attacks, being the only decent thing she ever did. They parted ways since, leading to where Harley had started out to this day. Until a week ago that changed."

Tim tapped his chin on that, while Barbara stated the question they both had, "So now that Peter Talbot's back in her life… you think she'll get better? Or will she go back to her puddin'?"

Bruce leaned in his chair, as he pondered on it, looking at the profile shots of Peter Talbot and Harley Quinzel. "It's hard to say."

Tim arched an eyebrow as he asked, "How's it hard? Harley's an A1-nutjob with a penchant for going back to the Joker in about a week."

"I would have probably said that as well…" Bruce admitted. "But after what she said back in Arkham during her competency hearing… even I think she might have a chance to rebuild her life, seeing as how she really wants to."

"Yeah, but Harvey, Ivy, even Victor Fries…" Barbara stated a few of the likely cases that didn't rehabilitate. "They all tried as well, but so far out of the three, two have failed and one's gone missing from the world."

The Dark Knight looked to them, but then back at the screen deep in thought, simply stated, "Even through all those failures, there's one truth I've learned: rebuilding a life is never an easy path."

"Well we still have that bug you placed on Talbot to listen in on his conversations with Harley when they're in Everett," Tim stated, as he pointed out Batman's plan. "The one you placed on him when you went to confront him earlier."

"Either he doesn't say anything or he goes to activate it bringing up nothing," Bruce stated.

He flipped the switch on the tracking device for all them to hear… but nothing came out but… static.

Tim arched an eyebrow at that, as he asked, "Is there interference? I thought the new ones were made from the ones the Justice League uses."

"It's not interference. The only reason why it's like this is one way: it was destroyed," Bruce deduced aloud, earning shock from his two partners. "Talbot did it after I left him."

"He figured out where you put it on him," Barbara asked, looking at his profile with a mixture of shock and surprise. "Who is this guy? Your long lost younger brother?"

"Not really. Talbot's a rare case, as he can uses his enhance senses without transforming," Bruce explained, as he deduced it himself. Is this what a lycanthrope at birth is capable of? If Joker regained control of Harley as she is now, everyone will be in more danger than before.

"But that still doesn't answer the question," Barbara asked, as she looked at the profile shots. "You think Harley has any hope in fixing her life?"

"Maybe…" Bruce replied, as he studied Harleen's profile shot. "If they can conquer the demons that plague them, there's a chance. If not… they'll face me again and again."

"So Quinn's a lost cause then," Tim asked. The two looked over ot him, as he shrugged, "What? I'm just saying what we're all thinking."

Bruce turned to look over to Peter's profile shot, but then was in thought, "Perhaps… but where there are people who care for one another, there's hope."

Barbara looked surprised at that, as she looked to Harley's picture, and hten to Peter's back and forth. And then was shocked to asked, "Wait a minute…! Wha…! You're saying…" But shook her head, "No way. Friends, definitely. But that kind of relationship? I doubt it'll go that far with them living in the same roof."

"I don't doubt such a thing could happen Miss Gordon."

At the moment, someone was coming down a stairwell that led out of the cave apparently. He was an elderly fellow possible sixties, gray hair with it thinning on top, a small moustache, and dressed as a butler. He was Alfred Pennyworth, trusted friend of the Wayne Family, former MI6 agent, and trusted ally to Batman/Bruce Wayne.

He walked down with a tray of protein shakes for them, as he simply stated, "Well, it seems to me that the best relationships - the ones that last - are frequently the ones that are rooted in friendship. You know, one day you look at the person and you see something more than you did the night before. Like a switch has been flicked somewhere. And the person who was just a friend is suddenly the only person you can ever imagine yourself with."

They all looked at Alfred in a little surprise at that explanation, though Bruce was a bit more toned down. Seeing the stares at him, Alfred looked at the screen, and deduced of Harley's relationship with the young Peter Talbot, "Though for this case, I'll be praying for success with Sir John's grandson."

Bruce seemed to take interest in what Alfred said, as he interrogated, "You met Talbot's grandfather?"

"We served in MI6 together, right before the time I was employed by your father, Master Bruce," Aflred answered as he explained. "In some cases, he reminds me of you. Although a bit less brooding and stone-faced. But nevertheless, like you he has empathy and compassion."

Bruce turned to the screen and once again looked at the profile shots, as he sighed, "He better be right about helping Quinzel get things straightened out."

* * *

 **10 Hours Later**

 **Everett Airport**

By the time the first plane arrived at the Seattle Airport, it was well almost evening at the end of the Louisiana Territory of America, so everything was pretty much dark where the passengers were at the moment. As the plane landed and everyone emptied at the terminal, both Peter and Harley, along with two kenneled hyenas, stretched out themselves to get the kinks out from sitting so long, yawned and continued towards the customs line.

As they grabbed the luggage, Harley had to ask, "So, when we get to Talbot Hall, I gotta ask… is Jean still there?"

Peter was a bit surprised by that, as he turned to look at her, but then smiled, as he looked behind Harley, as he pointed, "Why don't you ask her yourself."

Harley arched her eyebrow in questionable confusion, as she tried to figure out that question. Peter pointed behind her, as she turned around, and nearly gasped in shock of what she saw.

There, walking up to them was a young Caucasian sixteen year old girl, with a slim and slender figure. She had clear skin, and long flowing bright blue hair that went down to her mid-back tied into a lower ponytail, with bangs nearly covering her face, while some on the right were tucked behind her ear, allowing her blue eyes to be seen. She wore a lime green and yellow trimmed sundress with two straps around the neck to hold the dress in place, with a yellow belt around the waist, and a white turtleneck underneath. She also wore black pantyhose and yellow slip-on shoes, as well as a mini green and yellow hooded jacket, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, and the coat tail ending in a midriff above her stomach. She was Jean Coleman Talbot, Peter's sixteen year old sister, as well as an acquaintance of Harley when she lived in Everett.

She stopped as she smiled to the two, "Hi, Peter. I hope the trip to Gotham was a safe one."

Peter rubbed the back of his head, as he closed his eyes, looking down on the ground, "Well, it was uneventful at best. The examination on the cougars was a good one; they're as fit as fiddles. But before me and my guest could reach the airport, we were nearly mugged. But we took care of that." He then turned to Harley, as he smiled, "Right, Harley?" But he blinked, as he saw Harley gone from his left, and blinked, "Harley?"

"Aheheheheheeheee!" Harley giggled, catching Peter's attention as he turned to see where Harley was. Quickly and without noise, Harley had run up to Jean, hugging her as she swung her in place, with her face in her boobs, as Harley giggled, "Look at ya; you've gotten bigger and way prettier than we last saw one another. Heeheehee!"

Jean, while hugging her back, muffled, "Can't breathe... Harley…"

"You're quite the looker now, ain't ya," Harley giggled like a giddy school girl given a cute puppy. She then pulled away as she smiled, looking at Jean, "Wow, look at ya. The first day I met ya, you were a five-six year old girl who was too shy to show her face. And now you got such a pretty face."

Jean smiled at her long lost friend, "It's great to see you again too, Harley. You look just as pretty as you were when you used to babysit."

Harley pulled away, as she politely waved away, all bashful, "Oh stop. You're making me blush."

Peter rolled his eyes back, as he groaned, "You're making me nauseous with all the nostalgia." He looked to Jean and asked, "You managed to get a cab?"

Jean nodded, "Yeah, it's waiting just for all of us to board it right now." Peter pulled the luggage, and the kennel cages with Bud and Lou first head in, as Jean looked over to Harley, and asked, "You ready to go home, Harley?"

At that question, Harley had to smile, as she graciously took Jean's hand, and nodded, "Yeah. Home sweet home."

* * *

 **Later On**

 **Talbot Hall**

The taxi van drove down the countryside from the skirts of Everett. Fields of trees blocked most of the view of the city's lights, which made it a bit eerie in such. The car sped on a dirt road, leading it deeper into the woods, until finally, it came across a clearing, surrounded by a brick wall, with an iron gate, with a stylized T on both doors. The gates opened automatically, as the limo drove in, moving quickly down a lane once guarded by double rows of beech trees, but scavenger maples and tall weeds had invaded their ranks and the trees now looked like a line of become tangles where crabgrass and wild onion ran rampant. Crass shrubberies of a hundred unnamed varieties now clogged the flower beds and upswept piles of leaves lay in rotting dunes in the cobbled turnaround. Even the stone hounds and wolves that stood like gargoyles on marble pedestals along the drive were gray with dust and strangled vines.

The limo-wagon stopped, as it turned towards a fountain, placed in front of the massive castle-like mansion that was Talbot Manor. The mansion itself had an abandoned air about it. Most of the windows were dark, and a few had cracked panes, and fro one empty frame on a top floor, as Peter, Harley, and her babies stepped/hopped out of the car, she could see finches flutter in, one after another, carrying twigs and worms.

As Harley stood to look up at the digs, she had to smile, as Bud and Lou were at her side, giggling as always. "Face it, Harl. I just hit the jackpot."

Peter popped up behind her, as he smirked, "Wait til you see your room."

As they walked up the stairs to the front door, Jean gave the lay down, "Now I should warn you, Harley. The current tenants we have are, um… well, they're very unique and special."

Harley raised an eyebrow, "You mean they're mentally…"

Jean realized she made a mistake in explanation, as she corrected rather quickly, "Oh no, no. That's not what I mean, I mean… well, you see…"

Harley raised an unamused eyebrow, as she sighed, "Just spit it out, Jean. What's wrong?"

Peter bluntly replied, "They used to belong to a freak show on Coney Island in Brooklyn. After they left, I met up with them when I was doing a dolphin check in Florida. They didn't have a place to stay, so I and the others converted Talbot Hall into a Boarding house/workplace." He then opened the door, allowing Bud and Lou to rush in to see their new home, as the trio entered in.

As they entered, Harley was given the showcase of the main stairway that lead to the three other floors of the mansion house. The main stairway nearly took all the main hallway, leading to both a ballroom on the left, and on the right the study room. The stairway was big enough for two rows of people to go up, down, or opposite directions. The sweeping double staircase that led to the upper landing. Between the stairways hung a tapestry depicting strange monsters and heroes from Hindu legend. Before they went up there, Harley studied it for a moment, as fascinated now as she had been as a girl and Peter a boy, both always discovering new parts of the house as they explored it when they were little. She absently clutched her suitcase and her backpack with her fingers, the black band squeezing through her grip.

She sighed deeply, "You know… no matter how many times I come in this place, I'm still a bit creeped out."

Peter nodded, "Yes. This place does carry a rather ominous aura around it."

But Harley then pointed out, "Though it's a bit weird… I remember this place bein' a lot bigger."

Peter chuckled, as he looked to her, "Well, to a pair of ten year olds, this place was enormous. Probably still is." As they went up the stairs, with Bud and Lou following after them, Peter explained the way the building was arranged. "Okay, some things you need to know, which mostly the layout of the building is. The first floor, as you've noticed, has been divided into two sections: the left of the house is still the same, with living room, kitchen, and so on. The right side of the first floor has been converted into commercial. The second floor has a total of eighteen apartment rooms on both sides. I'll introduce you to everyone around here. Most of the occupants work in the establishments on the right side of the first floor, which is both a wax museum and a theater for um… interpretive and artistic shows. Third floor's mostly lumber and storage; it's the work floor."

"Cool," Harley smirked. "Hey I saw a greenhouse on the left side of the backyard."

Jean nodded, "Yeah, but we rarely have enough time to do anything with it."

Harley frowned on that, "Aww, that's too bad. If Red ever rehabilitated out of the crazy hole, she'd love to stay there. It's as big as a cottage. Two stories."

Jean blinked, "Red?"

"Poison Ivy," Harley explained. But she waved off any worries. "I know everyone says she's some kind of psycho killer with poisons and plants, but she's a really sweet girl, once you get to know her."

Just at that moment, once they got to the second floor, they were greeted rather well by someone who called out to Peter, "Hey, Landlord, whaddup?"

"Doin' good, Big T," Peter waved to him. Peter turned to Harley, and the rather curious hyenas, turned to see who Peter was talking to. Peter turned to them, as he made the introductions, "Harley, this is Big Tony, or Big T, as everyone else calls him. When neither me or Jean are present, he's the substitute proprietor in our place. We also chose him because Coach keeps an eye on him along with her dog, Kalibak."

At that moment, the substitute proprietor, Big Tony, appeared before them. Though Harley was a bit taken by the man's… stature. As he was a midget, or dwarf. He was a man of dwarf size, but had a medium build in muscle tone. He was Caucasian with dark brown hair that reached to his shoulders, dressed in a mesh net T-shirt, black leather jeans and boots, and had a black leather jacket.

The little fellah looked up at Harley, as he introduced himself, "Well, hello, little lady. Name's Tony. Big Tony, or B.T. to my friends, which I'm hoping you'll be. Looking for a room to rent here in the house? I'm sure the landlord here can give ya something… close to my room."

Harley arched an eyebrow, as she asked, "So, Tony… you ever done much circus work in your life?"

Big T was a bit taken back by that question, as he quizzed, "And what makes you think I've ever spectated a circus, much less been enslaved by one?"

"I know that a lot of the tenants here were former circus hands," Harley innocently shrugged, as she tried to make amends on the offense that she made to Big Tony. "And I just thought that maybe you would've done..."

"You thought that because I am a person of short stature that the only career I could procure for myself would be one confined to the so-called 'big top'," Big T stated, interrupting her. "You took one quick look at me and decided that you could deduce my entire life." Harley shook her head a little. Both Bud and Lou whimpered, as Peter rolled his eyeballs back, knowing what was coming next, as T went on. "Never would it have occurred to you that a person of my height or looks could have possibly obtained a degree in hotel management." He held up his degree, which he had produced from within his coat.

Harley blinked at that, as she asked, "You carry that around with you?" She shook her head, as she apologized again, "Look, sorry. I didn't mean to offend ya in any way possible."

Tony merely shrugged, as he stated, "Well, then why should I take offense? Just because it's human nature to make instantaneous judgments of others based solely upon their physical appearances?" He then pointed to Harley, as he stated, "Why, I've done the same thing to you, for example. I've taken in your all-American features, your chipper demeanor, your unimaginative hair bun, but rather bland but exotic red and black outfit scheme..." Harley looked down at herself, while Peter was trying hard to stifle his laughs, as Tony went on, "... not to mention the way you're so physically fit would also bring about an indication. In conclusion, you must be a psychiatrist and an athlete."

Harley looked to Peter, who arched his eyebrows in surprise, but smiled indicating that he knew this would come out.

"But do you see the tragedy here? I have mistakenly reduced you to a stereotype," Big Tony stated, as he concluded. "A caricature. Instead of regarding you as a specific, unique individual."

Harley cleared her throat, as she gave him a soft smile, "But I am a psychologist. Formerly at Arkham. And yeah, I took gymnastics, and still practice to keep myself in shape and all. So yeah, you hit the nail dead on for me, B.T."

Big Tony arched an eyebrow, and slowly began to smile, until he turned to his right, profiling himself, as he finally cried out, "DAMN, I'M GOOD!"

Peter shook his head, as he led Harley on, "Okay, catch ya later, Big T."

But at that moment, they were met with the other occupants of the house. Walking down the hall was a young blonde haired goat boy, and wlakign with him was a medium build gypsy woman with dark hair and tanned skin, with brown eyes. She waved to them, "Hey, Peter. Glad you came home safely."

"Thanks, Queenie," Peter waved. He looked to Harley as he made the intro, "Harley, this is Queenie. Costume designer and seamstress for the stage on the first floor." He then looked to Queenie as he introduced Harley, "Queenie, this is Harleen Quinzel; that friend I was talking to you about."

"Harleen Quinzel? As in Harley Quinn of the Joker?" Queen asked. She walked up to Harley… and hugged the surprised blonde, "I'm really sorry for you for what you went through, young lady." And then Queenie pulled her into a crushing hug between her knockers, as Harley struggled to break free, while Queenie remained oblivious, "You poor, poor thing. Being abused by that sociopath with his falsehood of lies playing on your love."

"Yeah. I get it," Harley muffled, as she tried to claw at the air, "Need. Air!"

Jean sweat dropped, "Welcome to my world, Harley…"

* * *

 **4** **th** **Floor**

After they had managed to pry Harley away from Queenie, they made their way to the 4th Floor, where the more spacious rooms were. The reason they were all vacant was because nobody ever used them at all. Which was perfect for Peter since he had need of a lot of elbow room, but as soon as they got up there, Peter led Harley to the door of her apartment room.

"And here we are," Peter smirked.

Harley nearly plopped on the ground but kept on her feet, as she sighed, "About time. My feet are killing me in these heels. I'm more of a sneaker girl; high heels I wear for two things: work and dancing."

Peter smirked, as he unlocked the door, and opened it, "Well, I think you'll find this room worth the wait."

And they all walked in there, with Bud and Lou running around the very spacious apartment… which stunned Harley as she took it all in.

What Harley thought would be just a two room apartment, was actually quite a large penthouse in comparison. She looked around it and was impressed by it; it was as big as four rooms put together.

Peter and Jean then began to show Harley around the place, giving her the tour and whereabouts of the place. It had one bedroom, with one king-sized bed all for her, going out onto a deck, and it shared a bathroom.

"There's a door leading to a rather large bathtub and shower bathroom area," Peter stated, but forewarned her. "It's connected to my room, so remember to knock if you see lights under the cracks of the door. The last thing you want is for any one of us to catch each other on the toilet. That would be just as embarrassing."

Harley shrugged, "I dunno I wouldn't get embarrassed on it. I mean, it's not like the two of us saw each other naked before."

Peter blushed on that, as did Jean, but kept quiet in the back, as he protested, "We were eleven, Harley. Summer break, deep in the forest, our private swimming lake hole. Nobody knew about it, nobody found out." He noticed the embarrassed blushing stare from Jean, as he cleared it up, "She made it into a dare; I was stubborn back then to back down from it."

"Yeah, but aside from Jeanie present here and now, we're the only ones who remember that day," Harley smirked.

Peter shook his head, as they continued out with the tour.

There was a small workout area, perfectly big enough for Harley to set up a small gymnastics/stretch out area for herself. There was also living room and a small entertainment center, possibly something Peter had put up for her, with couches and chairs for her. The floor was all carpet, so it made it comfortable to lay on the floor and/or walk barefooted.

After the small tour, Harley was still a little overwhelmed. "This is all great...but I feel like a freeloader already. If it's alright with you I'd like to get a job to pay for my own personal expenses. I still want to earn my keep you know."

Peter waved his hand on that, "I already thought of it, and looked up two jobs that would be of some good interest."

Harley arched an eyebrow, as she asked, not certain, "Oh. Does it have anything to do with clowns?"

Peter shook his head, "It's a therapy job. It's not as high-profile as anything in an asylum, but it'll allow you to use what you learned in psychology."

Harley smiled at that, as she said, "That sounds great; I could use something to get my brain workin' in the field again." But then she asked, "And the other job?"

"It's a bit physical, and a little on the underground circuit in sports," Peter replied. "But it pays a lot in the thousands."

Harley lit up at that, as she heard all this. But she was happier in the fact that Peter had done so much for her, as she jumped at him, hugging, "Peter, you're the best." She pulled back, but still had her arms around his neck, and smiled at the stunned Peter, "I mean it. You're doin' all this just for lil' old me to get my life back in the game."

Peter was a bit stunned at the sign of affection, but warmly smiled to her, "I told you, you're worth it."

But the two felt a pair of eyes on them, as they turned, and saw Jean, along with Bud and Lou looking at the two. But Jean's face was more of a teasing smile, as she waved off, "Awww, don't you make an adorable couple…"

Both Harley and Peter blinked at that, as they looked to one another. Seeing the situation they were in, they blushed in shock so suddenly, but finally snapped out of it. They pulled apart, as they looked to Jean, nearly shouting out, "WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!"

Jean just ran out giggling, as Bud and Lou ran around, as Jean closed the door, "Well, good night. And remember, you two have a bathroom connected, so don't do anything you won't get caught in."

* * *

 **Later On**

 **Peter's Room**

Peter was lying on his king-sized bed, looking over a book to help him sleep. He was wearing a white T-shirt and black baggy sweat pants. His room was rather neat, but a bit messy, due to a few clothes and a towel strewn about. He had a black magnifying glass lamp hung over his head, overlooking the book he was reading. Suddenly, his phone rang, as he stopped what he was doing, and reached for it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Pete, what's up?"

Peter smiled, as he sat up, indian style on the bed, as he replied, "Hey, Mikey. How are you?"

"Pretty good," Mikey replied. "So is Harley back? She's in the house with ya?"

"Yes, but we're not in the same bed, and we're not a couple," Peter reminded him, which he heard snickers on the phone. But then his face grew serious, as he asked, "By the way, while I was gone on that little 'errand', how were things in the city?"

"Nothing much. Me and Tom kept things in control while you were away," Mikey replied. "Though Jean insists on going out on patrol with us. She says she wants to prove herself she's capable with running with the big boys."

Peter shook his head, as he groaned, rubbing the ridge of his nose, "Can't she see I only do this so she doesn't have to? This isn't a game."

"Speaking of games, aren't you a little worried about Harley being back?" Mikey asked on the phone.

Peter arched an eyebrow, as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean what if you two hit it off, and your love life together becomes a distraction," Mikey explained.

Peter groaned at that, getting fed up about the whole couple between friends thing going on, as he said, "Mikey, Harley and I are best friends; I didn't get her out of Arkham simply to start a relationship with her."

"Well, changing the subject: does she know yet," Mikey asked. It earned a huge moment of silence, as Peter had a grimaced and worried face on him. Mikey groaned, "Ugh! You're gonna have to tell her like you told me back in high school when you saved me from those gunshots. I handled it back then, remember?"

"You were also the one to convince me to do this line of work," Peter pointed out.

"Yeah, but at least you had the good nature to tell me who you were, and what choice you gave me," Mikey pointed out. "Harley doesn't even know what kind of life she's gotten now."

"She's just started getting out of Arkham. It's been only one day so far, I just don't want to shock her just yet," Peter carefully argued.

Mikey was silent on the phone, until he droned out, "You have a serious procrastination problem when it comes to stuff like this, ya know that?"

KNOCK, KNOCK

Peter nearly jumped at the bathroom door, as Harley's voice called out, "Hey, Petey. Are ya decent? I'm comin' in."

"Hang on a minute, I'll talk to you later," Peter stated, as he put the phone down, as he replied, "I'm decent, Harley. Come in."

The door opened, as Harley stood at the doorway. She was dressed in what appeared to be a pink and black kitty hoodie set of pajamas. It was a hooded sweater-like shirt that showed a little bit of her cleavage, and her midriff, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and her pants were baggy pink sweat pants that covered her ankles on her bare feet.

As Peter hid the phone from her, he simply asked, "What's up? Anything wrong with the bed or anything?"

"Oh no, everything's fine," she said as she walked up and leaned in towards Peter… and then kissed his cheek, as she pulled back, "I just wanted to say thanks for everything. Again. And good night."

"Good night," Peter replied, but placed a hand on where she kissed him. Harley turned around to walk away… only for Peter to see that the back could open up… and showed the crack of her butt. "Harley?!" Peter called back, causing her to turn around in question, as Peter started babbling out, "Look, um… if it gets chilly in your room, or if, you know… you ever get lonely… I'm right next door. Okay? Don't hesitate to come over and ask anything."

Harley, a little stunned by all that concern for her, smiled, "Oh, aren't you the sweetest guy I've known. Well, good night." She turned around to leave, giving Peter another gander at her rear, as she closed the door behind her and went to bed.

After she left, Peter crashed onto his bed, groaning at such a thing happened, or without him telling Harley about the mishap. He pulled up the phone, as he asked, "Mikey, you still there?"

"Yeah, that's what I said: a distraction," Mikey deduced, figuring it out, since he heard Harley's voice on the line.

Peter shook his head, as he denied, "Harley's not a distraction. She's a breath of fresh ass."

The two were quiet on that, until Mikey asked, "What?"

"What?" Peter asked, trying to figure out the question.

"You just said, she's a breath of fresh ass," Mikey relied. Though he was chuckling on the other end.

Peter realized his mistake and cleared it up, "No! That's not what I meant, I meant she's not a distraction. I meant to say, she's a breast of fresh air."

The two were silent on that last one, as Mikey was laughing uncontrollably, while Peter groaned at that, crashing on the bed. Mikey replied, "Why don't you go get some shut ass. AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Peter clicked the phone off, as he put it on the lamp desk. "Ha. Ha. Ha." And just went right to sleep, as he tried to relax for tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Harley was leaning on the door, smiling and covering her mouth to stiffen the giggling. She buttoned the back of her sweatpants, as she smirked, "Man, messing with him never gets old." But she did smile honestly, as she looked at the door, "A nice guy like you are a dime hard to find…" And walked back to bed.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

 **Outside**

At the crack of dawn, Harley had gotten up early, and was on a morning jog. She had left a note on the kitchen table, saying she'd be running around the estate. She had run for about twenty-five minutes, until she stopped at a point in the forest. She was wearing white sneakers and socks, with black underarm long pants that stopped in the middle of her calves, a red and black underarmor tank top with a balck and red sweat jacket on top, and her hair was done in a ponytail. The sweat stuck on her brow, as she wiped it, and looked over the area she stopped in.

The place she had stopped at was a beautiful lake that lay hidden between two sides of a canyon cliff being only five stories tall on one side and dense forests of trees on the other. Moss-covered, rock formations jutted from the water's surface like sentinel statues while a roaring waterfall created clouds of misty white as they cascaded down the deep crevices that littered the cliff's surface. Truly, this place was a little hidden place worth hiding.

Harley smiled, as she reminisced, 'Man… can't believe this place brings back a lot of memories for me and Peter.'

But at the moment, while she reminisced about her childhood and two years through high school with Peter, something caught her eyes and ears. She heard splashing in the lake down below. Looking over downward, she saw a half-naked man coming out of the water, wearing a loincloth. He was Caucasian, but way too peculiar was that he had a tattoo of a blue jigsaw puzzle all over his body, mostly around the head and shoulder regions. He crouched down like a prime ape and started eating a fish he had pulled out of the river, just as Harley watched intently. As he was halfway through the carcass of the fish, he stopped, as he looked upward to see Harley staring at him. Once he saw this, he threw the fish down, and then started off towards the forest.

Harley blinked at that, "Okay… that's somethin' ya don't see every day…"

"See what?"

Harley nearly jumped out of her shoes, as she whipped around, coming face-to-face with Peter yet again. This time he was in a white T-shirt, black jogging pants, and a black hooded jacked with black sneakers. Harley calmed herself breathing, as she finally took it in, but scowled at him, "Don't you know it's hazardous to both people's health to sneak up on someone like that?!"

Peter was taken aback as he calmly stated, "Sorry about that. I was just jogging down this way."

Harley raised an eyebrow, as she didn't seem to believe that, as she pointed out, "Petey, I hate to break ya back in reality… but you've got asthma. You used to break down on your back breathing heavy whenever you try to break a sweat in gym. What makes you think it'll be different now?"

Peter smirked, as he let Harley look at him in confusion… and then sprinted past her back on the trail, as he called out, "Race you back to Talbot Hall!"

Harley blinked, but then smirked, as she ran after him, "Haha! Alright, but when you pass out, I'll be draggin' ya back!"

* * *

 **20 Minutes Later**

 **Back at Talbot Hall**

On their way back, Peter was walking to the manor… with Harley leaning on him. Peter seemed well in place, but Harley was sweating up a storm; her clothing nearly soaked with sweat, as she managed to breathe heaving, "Oh God… I could barely keep up with ya." She then pointed to Peter, who didn't seem out of it, "And you… you're not even wheezin', or drenched like I am. What's your secret?"

Peter shrugged, "Well, my asthma pretty much cleared up when I was sixteen. That's what I wanted to tell you that day before you left."

Harley smirked, as they walked to the backway, and smiled, "Well… I'm glad you turned out alright."

But then she stopped, causing Peter to as well, as she looked over to where she was looking at. There, they saw a man in his thirties, with shaggy brown hair and a small beard and mustache, suspended over a vat of hot water, in a straitjacket, grunting and groaning. He started to unbuckle the straps as Peter and Harley walked on over. He then freed himself, and threw off the jacket, taking the key to the chains on his ankles, but looked over to both kids.

"Hey, Peter. This is the new girl?" the guy asked.

Peter nodded, "Yep." He then made introductions, "Harley, this is Dr. Blockhead. Dr. Blockhead, this is Harley Quinzel."

Dr. Blockhead nodded to her, "Nice to meet ya. Just out of curiosity, how many people do you know that can get out of a straitjacket in under three minutes?"

Harley shrugged, "Only the Dork Knight back in Gotham. But other than that, nobody else I know alive and all."

He then unlocked his restraints and jumped down, "Yeah, I'm good. But that guy… oh boy, he's magic." He then walked over to a toolbox and opened it. He then took out a hammer and a nail, but then stated, "But aside from escape artist… I also do astounding acts of body manipulation and pain endurance. Let's see the famous Batman top this off."

He then put the nail in his left nostril and began to tap it into his head, as Peter watched in awe, while Harley was in a mix of awe and horror, as she asked, "I'm guessin' you're one of those guys who um… have nerves that don't register pain, right?"

Blockhead then pulled out a pair of pliers, "You could say that. But it's mostly just training. See, in India, there's this order of Gurus that have learned to master pain in both the physical, as well as the emotional. Me and this other guy, whose name I don't remember, we studied there together, but he dropped out, as he couldn't master the emotional part."

"Tough luck for that guy," Harley commented. But then pointed out in asking, "So have you ever performed this on anyone else?"

As Blockhead was pulling out the nail, he asked Harley seriously, "What, are you sick? I tell my audiences that if they're stupid enough to try this themselves, they'll end up with a slight lobotomy. I am a professional." He finally got the nail out, as he then asked, "Most of this stuff, you're either born with, or you learn it. For instance, did you know that through the protective Chinese practice of Tiea Bu Shan, you can train your testicles to draw up into your abdomen?"

"I did it once when I first saw this when we first met, Doc," Peter commented.

Harley felt squeamish, "Glad I was born a woman."

Suddenly, the man that Harley met that morning, popped out of the vat, gasping for air. Harley got behind Peter as they all looked in shock, while Harley cried out in a panic, "Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!" She then pointed at the bald tattooed man, "I saw him this morning down by the river; he was eating a fish, and it was still alive!"

Dr. Blockhead shook his head, as he walked behind his friend, as he rubbed the bald man's head, "Ah, he knows better than that. Between-show snakes'll ruin his appetite."

Harley seemed a bit calm after that, as she shrugged, "Oh my bad. Maybe it's another bald-headed, jigsaw-puzzle-tattooed, naked guy I saw." But then Harley asked, "So what? Is he like another body manipulator or an escape artist like Houdini here?"

"Nah," Peter shook his head to answer her question, as he pointed to the Bald Man, "In the classical sense, the Conundrum here is a geek."

Harley raised an eyebrow, "He eats live animals…"

"Oh he'll eat anything," Dr. Blockhead replied, "Live animals, dead animals, rocks, light bulbs, corkscrews, battery cables, steel plates, cranberries..."

"Human flesh part of his menu?"

"Only the Conundrum can answer that question," Dr. Blockhead answered, as he took a jar of crickets. "But he doestn answer questions, he merely… poses them." He then walked over ot the Conundrum, as he unscrewed the lid, "When an audience partakes in the Conundrum's human piranha act, they are left to ask themselves..." He then poured out some crickets onto the Conundrum's head, who ate them joyously, as the Doc finished, "… Why."

The two looked to one another, and Peter and Harley just walked to the back entrance, as Harley stated, "Think after seein' that and back at the lake, I think I lost my appetite for breakfast."

"Yeah, I had the same thing happen to me when I first saw them do that," Peter replied. "C'mon, we've still got that interview at the therapy clinic. Then afterwards, there's the tryouts at the Roller Derby."

* * *

 **Hours Later**

 **Free Spirit Assisted Living Home**

The Free Spirit Assisted Living Home was in actuality a helping and retired home. Mostly it was for old people who needed therapy, or those who just needed help. It was actually a nice working place, as Harley had seen, while given the tour. One Dr. Hertz, who was an African American woman who was just as lovely and cool-headed as Dr. Leland, was giving Harley the tour. Harley was dressed in a black pencil skirt, with a black jacket and blue blouse, black pantyhose, and black shoes. Her hair was done with a high small ponytail in the back, while her hair nearly covered her left eye, which both eyes were hidden behind glasses.

During the interview, Harleen was told that she would have to fill a schedule of patients that equaled twenty sessions per week. It seemed at Free Spirit, they didn't offer any prescription drugs, so she would be working strictly as a therapist, not a psychologist. Which Harley was silently okay, since she didn't want a risk at being drawn into another psycho's so-called 'embrace'. That, and Dr. Hertz stated that the guests were already over-medicated as it was due to some of them being retired from public. Harley had to agree with that, since too much of anything was no good. Though secretly she disagreed, her reasons being her own.

"The main issues of the patients tend to be related to eating disorders, anxiety, depression, stress, grief, loss and life transitions," Dr. Hertz explained, as they toured down a recreation room for the patients, and sometimes the hired help. "We also believe in activities with our patients helps them feel relaxed and trust us more often."

"Sounds good," Harley smiled, as she looked at the games. But snapped back to the interview orientation, as they went along, "I mean, I wouldn't expect as much, Dr. Hertz."

But then Harley turned to look at a door with one security guard on it, and the sign reading Section C. Harley stopped the tour enough to ask, "Excuse me, Dr. Hertz, but what's that area over there?"

"Oh, that's Section C," Dr. Hertz explained. "Some of our patients are a danger to themselves as well as to others, so we have a special subdivision that can deal with their individual problems."

Harley rose an eyebrow, as she nodded, "Oh, I am very familiar with that type of patient. In fact, you can stay it's been a specialty of mine." Harley then looked the other way, as she grimaced, 'Believe me, I dated one for three years.'

As they entered the exit, where Jean was waiting, the two doctors parted ways with a handshake, as Dr. Hertz gave her the lowdown, "We'll review your papers, but since Dr. Talbot recommends you highly on your credentials at Arkham, we'll get back to you within the week. Nice, meeting with you, Dr. Quinzel."

Harley smiled, as she shook back, "Pleasure to you, Dr. Hertz."

And with that, the two girls left. And just when the doors closed behind them both, Harley got Jean in a comforting but playful headlock, as she smirked, "I think it's a shoe-in, Jeannie!"

Jean giggled, as she hugged Harley once the blonde released the blue-haired girl from the hold, "This is great. I'm sure you're gonna do great here."

Harley hugged back, as she commented, "Yeah, and the best part: no Joker or Arkham around for miles."

Jean smiled at her friend's enthusiasm, as they made their way to the cab. But suddenly, the two were bumped into someone holding a small bouquet of roses. Once they steadied themselves, Harley and Jean saw that they had bumped into an eighteen year old Caucasian girl with Jean's body frame and build, but she had semi-curly bouncy brown hair that went down to her upper back, and brown eyes hidden behind big square glasses. She was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with a brown winter coat that made her upper body look bigger, khaki jeans, and brown boots.

Once the girl straightened her glasses, she saw jean and immediately went bubbly, as she hugged Jean, "Jean! Hey, how are you?"

Jean recognized her, and hugged back, "Hannah! Funny bumping into you today."

"Ahem," Harley cleared her throat up, getting both their attention. Harley crossed her arms and an eyebrow raised, as she asked, "Introductions, please?"

Jean and Hanna pulled away from a moment, as Jean made the intros, "Oh, sorry about that Harley. This is a senior from my high school, and a good friend. Hannah Borgman. Her uncle, Sy, is a resident in Free Spirit."

"Yeah, I just came over to give him some get-well flowers," Hanna smiled. But then blabbed out, "'Course, he's not ill or anything; in fact, he's fit as a fiddle for a guy his age. I'm just sending the roses since my family doesn't come to visit. I'm pretty much all he's got right now, so…" but then she noticed the two seemed a little bit in a hurry, as she blushed in embarrassment, while shielding her mouth with her left hand, hiding a smile, "Oh, sorry. Did you guys have anywhere you needed to go right now? We could talk later."

"This Sunday?" Jean asked.

"Cool," Hannah smirked, as she and Jean high fived, and were both on their way.

Harley arched an eyebrow, as she commented, "Wonderin' here who's the youngest: you or her."

"Yeah, Hannah's kind of quick and long with talks, but she's a really nice girl, once you get to know her," Jean smiled back.

* * *

 **Later On**

 **SNRD Stadium**

After a quick change, Jean and Harley went to the next job application. Though this time, Harley was dressed up well for this job interview. She was wearing a midriff sleeveless tank top colored red and black, with a red and black shoulder pad on each shoulder, with red elbow and knee guards, a pair of red and black short shorts for workout, leg warmers going up to her thighs; the right colored red, and the left colored black, with a pair of red and black skates on her feet, with black gloves. Her hair was in her trademark pigtails, as she and Jean overlooked the warehouse stadium. As they walked in, they saw it was a giant roller derby stadium, complete with ramps and bridges. It was like a cat house for roller bladers. Harley couldn't help but smile like crazy.

"Jumpin' Jiminy Christmas," Harley smirked, as she had her hands on her hips. "This place is a skating warrior's version of Thunder Dome."

Jean smirked, "I'm glad you like it. Peter said you needed something to help balance out the therapy job. Big T talked about this place; says it's a free-for-all underground sport. Something perfect for you to cut loose in."

Harley squeaked out a smile, as she hugged Jean again, this time in a gentle way, but still had her joy in it. "You guys are the best! Thank you, so much."

But then they heard groaning, as they saw a blonde wobble by, with an arm sling and a bandage over her left eye. "Tryouts are straight ahead… it's your funeral though."

Jean and Harley looked at her in a shocked blank facial expression, as Jean mumbled, "Maybe this place is a little too rough."

"Yeah," Harley commented. But then smirked, as she grabbed Jean by the shoulders, and smiled, "This place is perfect!"

Jean sweat dropped, as she had a half smirk on her face, "Wow. You're really into this, aren't you?"

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, Jeannie," Harley smirked, as she pulled Jean with her to the tryouts.

At the moment, they were walking to the benches to talk to the one in charge. Though it was obvious who it was, as one girl was kindly suggesting to another one. The one advising was a Caucasian freckled face twenty-five year old redhead whose hair was going down to her mid back, had green eyes, and an athletic figure, while wearing a green tank top and jean short shorts.

The person she was talking to was an Indian twenty-three year old girl with dark tanned skin, brown eyes, dark brown hair long enough to reach her mid back and tied into side ponytails, while her bangs were combed to the left, nearly covering her left eye. She was wearing a skin-tight black T-shirt that showed off a C-cup chest, with a Jolly Roger on the front on her chest, black knee and elbow pads, and black workout shorts, along with black skates.

Harley skated up to the two, and looked to the ginger, "Hey, you the one in charge here for tryouts?"

She nodded, "Yeah, name's Summer." She looked up and down at Harley, examining her for inspection, and nodded in approval, "So far, the uniform's a good go, and I like what I'm seeing so far." She then handed her the clipboard with an application on it, as she explained, "Fill out this form. It says we're not responsible for any injuries, any thefts, _any_ anything."

"Sounds good," Harley smirked, as she filled out the form.

"Just sign at the bottom, put on your skates, get on out there, and destroy the competition," Summer smirked.

Harley nodded back, "Oh, I can do that."

"You'll also be trying out with Shona Choudhary, or Shona over here," she said, pointing to the Indian girl in Black.

Harley turned to Jean, who stood by the sidelines to give her a supporting thumbs up. She then turned to Shona, who merely sniffed, and chided, "Whatever, just don't trip me while we're out there."

The three girls skated out there, with Summer leading the way, as she called out, "For you rookies out there, let me explain the game as simple as I can…" and then sped forward, for the others to follow, with Harley and Shona coming after her. "… this is a full contact sport! No holding back! We only have two slots open, so give it your best for the Brooklyn Bashers! You call this Renegade Roller Derby! No crying out here!"

As they skated, Harley suddenly skated faster than before, going past Summer in the process. Summer smirked, as she suddenly smacked Harley on the butt, causing her to jump, as Summer chimed, "Go get 'em, Fresh Meat."

As they circled once around, with Harley almost taking the lead, Summer went back to the sidelines standing next to Jean, as she stated, "Each team designates a 'Jammer' – the person who scores by lapping members of the other team! Each team assists their own jammer, while hindering the opposing jammer!"

Shona managed to catch up to Harley, who was actually slowing down a bit just to get in the middle, as Harley asked, "Any idea what that means?"

"Haven't a clue, Blondie," Shona said, sounding rather annoyed.

"Just so I'm clear, both teams play offense and defense at the same time," Summer explained. "For this tryout, we're going to hire the last two men standing… so go to it, ladies! Show me what you got!"

"YEAH, SHOW 'EM WHAT YOU GOT, HARLEY!" Jean cried out a cheer.

"You block any way possible, changing positions, body contact, or just about anything you wanna do," Summer explained.

But it seemed like the only two girls, Harley and Shona, were taking it the way Summer had said out loud. Harley did so, by elbowing one of the other opponents off the ring and back into the bleachers, spitting out their mouth guards. Shona crouched and grabbed one of them by the legs, tripping them off, and throwing them on their backs hard. Harley stopped, as she elbowed one girl passing her into the stomach, knocking the wind out of them. Harley then elbowed one of the opponents in the face, but one was about to pounce at her… when Shona showed up and jump kicked her in the face with her skates. In truth, it was the Thunder Dome, and only two were walking out. Once the fight was over, the skating floor was littered with down and out girls groaning to get back up from the bruises they took, while Shona and Harley skated towards Jean and Summer.

As they did, Shona smirked at Harley, complimenting, "Hey, not bad out there. Harley, was it?"

"Yeah, it was, Shona," Harley smirked back at her. "Ya know somethin': you're alright, She-Raj."

Shona rolled her eyeballs back, as she grumbled, "Ugh! Why does everyone have to make that Big Bang Theory reference when they see me? I'm nowhere near a nerd."

Once the two stopped, Harley grew a little concerned, as she asked about those limping out of there, "Hey, uh… sorry about all the roughhousing stuff."

Summer shook her head, "Relax, Miss Quinzel. Because this sport offers entertainment, we bend the rules a bit to make the matches a bit more… um… visual. Let's just say our referees are good at looking the other way."

Shona cracked her neck a little, as she shrugged it off, "So, does this mean we're hired?"

"As far as I'm concerned, you both are," Summer smirked. "First game's next Saturday night at seven. We win, you two both get a percentage of the door."

"And if we lose," Harley asked, as Jean gave her a towel to dry off.

"We lose, you two get a few drinks and free medical supplies," Summer smirked. "Deal?"

"Deal," both girls announced.

As the trio were making their separate ways out, Shona handed Jean a card, "Hey, if you guys want to, my family's got a restaurant downtown in Everett. It's a little Indian restaurant; come on over if you can handle spicy foods."

Harley smirked, as she looked to Shona, "Can I invite some people?"

"Sure, bring your boyfriend if you'd like… or girlfriend if you're that kind of girl," Shona shrugged, as she skated off.

Harley grumbled, but then called out to Shona, "Hey, I don't have a boyfriend, alright!" but then she felt snickering behind her, as she turned around, and saw Jean hiding a smile, and just asked, "What?"

"So does this mean you and Peter are going steady for a while," Jean joked around.

But Harley just looked at her unamused, as she mumbled, "Shaddup."

As the two walked/skated over to the taxi cabs nearby, Jean looked a little conferenced as she was thinking in her head, 'Oh man, I learned that Harley was strong and athletic before the bite, but now that's she been bitten… Peter had better tell her soon.'

"Hey, Blue, look alive and hustle," Harley called out as she waved for Jean.

The blue-haired girl snapped out of it, as she ran over to her, "Coming!"

* * *

 **Next Chapter: A Different Dark Knight; Alpha, the Wolf-Man**


	4. A Different Dark Knight pt1

**Full Moon Knights**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** **A Different Dark Knight; Alpha, the Wolf-Man pt. 1**

* * *

 **City District of Everett**

 **Late At Night**

 **Alleyway**

At that moment, in the dead of night, a gang of guys had busted into the back alley of the store, and were currently loading up the van with as much techno equipment as possible.

The gang was loading up the van, unaware of a shadow that swung in, landed on the wall, and began to crawl down into the shadows. One of the guys, a Caucasian wearing a red beanie cap, a pair of baggy jeans and a sweat jacket, was putting a flat screen plasma TV into the side of the van. "Come on, Frankie. Move your ass, man. The cops'll be here soon," he warned his buddies. But he didn't get a respond from him, until he got fed up, "Frankie! I'm not gonna tell you again! Move it!"

"Sorry, but Frankie can't come to the phone right now," a new voice spoke up from the shadows. "He's a little tied up at the moment."

The unfamiliar voice caused the punk to twist around, and went bug eyed at what he just saw. Frankie, tied up in what appeared to be iron bars and gagged up. The bars looked like they had been taken from anywhere, but strong steel bars… bent like they were clay or cheese. He was wriggling to be free, but to no avail, as Frankie's associate backed up. He looked to the door, as he saw a blonde, wearing a leather black jacket, jeans, and sporting on himself an Uzi.

"Mike," the leader called out. "Get Tremblor out here fast! I think we got some problems here!"

"What kind of problems," he asked, as he exited the building with a stolen set of Sony Walkman pods.

But suddenly, a black and gray blur sped fast at Mike, and yanked him up pretty fast, as he screamed and disappeared. Mike ran out, dropping the bag and pulling out his Uzi. He looked around, trying to find what had just happened. But nothing there at all. Until he spotted something… or someone crawling up the walls. He pulled out his Uzi, and fired hysterically. But the figure jumped from wall to wall, with Mike missing him constantly. Until finally, he the figure disappeared in the shadows, as he fired again, hitting steam mains, caused a fog to cover the ground and the surrounding area, hiding whoever it was, and not leaving a trace to find him.

The lead goon, whom was assumingly a Joe, was obviously a nervous wreck, as he was shaking at the seams. He twisted around, trying to find the guy, unaware that slowly coming up from behind, was a seven foot tall being… with pointy ears, red eyes… and a big tail.

Backing up, Joe finally yelled out, "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Here."

He whipped around, as he came face-to-face with what had taken down his entire crew. There, in front of him nearly ten feet from him, as the thief backed away in fright, was a seven-foot tall werewolf, with a medium build in body muscle, with gray fur, but had black fur from his hands to forearms, shoulders; his whole back and outer thighs from his knees ending in triangular points, around his face, short but shaggy hair, and a long male wolf tail, save for a gray tip at the end. His feet were elongated with wolf toe claws, his face a short sleek muzzle, wolf ears on top of his head in pointed tuffs, and with eerie glowing red eyes.

He was wearing a steel slate gray and black spandex body armor suit of sorts. He had steel slate gray armor plating on his shoulders, chest, abdomen and upper back, knees and elbows, as well as flexible greaves and ankle guards, as well as a little armor on the front of his feet. But in the middle of his chest from down to his pelvic area, the armor was a flexible black weaved armor. On the suit, were black parts on the outside and inside of his thighs, but stopped under his knees, which was shown from the back of his calves. His feet were in heelless and toeless spandex-like footwear. His forearms were in long fingerless gloves that ended at his elbows, where the elbow armor pads were at. But the outer part of the gloves had slate gray forearm and back hand guards. On his back was a metallic slate gray backpack with a black diamond insignia on it.

If the thief didn't know any better, he swore this guy would have been Batman.

But all the werewolf said and did, was poke his hands forward, and made a surprised look on his face, as he spoke in a low and quiet tone, "Boo."

The crook jumped back, letting out a high-pitched squeal, as he shakingly and in a clumsy fashion, pulled out his firearm. His grip was shaking, as was the gun in his hands, as he tried to aim it at the wolfman. "St-Stay back, you freak! I'll plug ya!"

The Wolfman tilted his head, as he gave a confused look on his face, as he asked, "With an empty gun?"

"It's still loaded, Cujo!" he shouted, his confidence returning to him.

"First of all, it's Alpha, not Cujo," the Wolfman stated, and then pointed to the gun, "And secondly, you're right, it's still loaded… but you forgot to take the safety off that thing when I spooked you."

Now the thug just looked confused, "Safety?" But he shook it off, as he shouted, "The safety's off, Freak!"

Alpha put his hands on his hips, as he asked, "You sure about that?"

It was a silent standoff, as Alpha stared down the crook, while the man was sweating up a storm. The tension between the standoff could have been easily cut through with just a dull butter knife. It made it even worse for the thief, as on with his taunts, "Better check and hurry. Because the second you hesitate, I'm coming over there, and…"

The thief quickly looked at the machine gun in his hand, and noticed the safety was off. But before he had time to act, in a slate gray and black blur, Alpha rushed over to him, and delivered a powerful palm strike, sending the thug hard into the side of the van, knocking him out cold, as he groaned and slipped to the ground unconscious.

Alpha walked over to the downed thug, and picked up the Uzi, looking it over. He popped out the clip, showing a full clip and chamber, and then looked over at the safety, which was off. Alpha smirked, as he flipped it on, and threw the gun aside, "Well what do you know? You were right."

Suddenly, a tremendous shockwave sent Alpha flying into the wall, shattering it all around him, as it collapsed on top of him. The fissures that the shockwave came from, led to the wall with the hole in it. And out of it stepped the source of the blast into the night lights. He was a Caucasian bulky man with a large bulky frame, possibly around 5 to 6 feet, in his thirties or forties, short white hair military cut, strong jaw, and sunglasses hiding his eyes. He was dressed in a white undershirt, black pants and combat boots, and a big brown duster jacket with a black weight belt around with a tool case attachment. But his more detailed features were a pair of big metallic clunky gloves with yellow glowing dials on the back of them that looked high tech than just some part of armor.

Alpha managed to dig himself out of the rubble, as he shook himself clean off, and glared at the satisfied man. He cradled his right arm, which didn't seem to move at the moment, as Alpha glared, "I take it you're the ring leader of this group?"

"Name's Temblor," the big guy made the introduction, as he adjusted the dial on one of his gloves. "Y'know, when I started out in this town, they always said, beware the full moon. 'Cause they say that's where the Wolfman callin' himself Alpha comes out to make life hard for guys like me."

Alpha grabbed his right arm, and yanked it. Once he had, a loud pop was heard, as Alpha grunted from the small amount of pain that came with the action. Once he flexed the arm about, he looked to Temblor, and stated, "Well, maybe if guys like you made honest livings, I wouldn't have to make life hard for ya."

"Oh don't worry. Life for guys like me in this town will be easier…" Temblor said, as he brought his hands up, and smirked, "… when you're dead!" And slammed them hard into the ground.

They created a massive fissure shockwave strike, which came right at Alpha. But the werewolf jumped up in the air, and twisted around in the air, and then he let out a powerful howl that sent him propelling towards Temblor. A sonic howl, as it were. Once he was launched at Temblor, he flipped over to deliver a hind foot double kick. But Temblor shielded himself with his metallic gloves, as Alpha hit him hard. Once both landed and were on their feet, Alpha launched forward, delivering a barrage of powerful left and right punches, as Temblor managed to block them, but got Alpha with one right hit.

Alpha managed to right himself in time as he saw the sonic attacker charging at him with fists charging. The werewolf leapt out of the way, as he smashed the ground. Alpha jumped at the wall, and then at the other one, as Temblor threw a massive trash can at the wall, using his gloves to give it a boost. Luckily, Alpha dodged it, as he leapt to the gorund, with the garbage unit smashed into the wall and crashed on the ground.

Once Alpha landed, he shot his right fist forward, and out of the back of the hand guard, shot a grapnel line that was heading right for Temblor. However, it passed him as it went far to the streets. It stuck to the lid of a manhole cover, locking into place.

Temblor looked at the line, and then back at Alpha, as he smirked, charging up his fists for another attack, as he gloated, "You missed."

But Alpha smirked, confusing Temblor, as he yanked hard on the line, as the retract function kicked in. the grapnel line pulled fast, taking with it the manhole cover, as it was racing in high speed. But by the time the stunned Temblor looked behind him…

WHAM!

Temblor was sent flying backwards towards Alpha, face first, as the werewolf delivered an Axe blow with his left arm, smashing his glasses and his face, smashing into the ground. Temblor was knocked out cold, as the werewolf got up on his feet. He cradled his arm, as he looked around, sighing, "Let's just hope this is enough crazy for tonight."

* * *

 **Stagg Enterprises**

Stagg Enterprises was a research and development firm founded by billionaire entrepreneur Simon Stagg, and had offices in New York, Los Angeles, and Metropolis. And after a year ago, was stationed in Seattle, Washington. But at the moment, crazy things were happening at Stagg Enterprises.

At the moment, someone was running to the main doors in a panic. The man was Caucasian, possible early fifties or early sixties, slim but well-fit frame, dressed in a green business suit, light green dress shirt, with a yellow tie with an S insignia on it in the form of a dollar sign, black gloves, and black shoes as well. His hair was combed back, but stuck up at two points, like an owl's eyebrows, thick black eyebrows, and eyes so sharp, they might as well be shark eyes. This was Simon Stagg, of Stagg Industries, a company specialized in chemical experimentation.

All the while, he was being chased by two individuals in a modified antique Model-T. Its driver was a little man possibly around 2 or 3 feet in height, scrawny, and dressed in a brown European style London getup, with a bowl hat and a wooden cane. But the most distinguishing thing about him, was that he was an anthropomorphic African Frog Man.

His associate was a tall Caucasian man of six feet in height dressed in a purple suit, and purple great coat. He appeared to be obese but that was possibly due to his height. He had black hair slicked back, but his face was hidden by a pig mask, minus the mouth.

They chased him until they stopped at the door, to which he had locked behind him, as he got inside. He thought he was safe, but it was far from it, as the car the duo were driving in, folded out a cannon from the front, and fired a shot shattering the glass door. The explosion from the vehicle, caused Stagg to slide and crash into the wall, as the occupants walked in to corner the old man.

"Oooh, I do enjoy a good Stagg Hunt, Mr. Toad," the pig-masked man addressed his friend with a British accent, accompanied with pig-like snorts from his tone.

"I couldn't agree more, Professor Pyg," Mr. Toad acknowledged his friend in a husky German accent.

The man managed to get back on his legs shakingly, as he glared arrogantly at the two, "Do you… have any idea… who you're dealing with?!"

"Of course," Professor Pyg stated, holding in his hand an old fashion hunting gun with a horn barrel, "You're Simon Stagg, a well-earning CEO of Stagg Enterprises."

"I am the CEO and Founder of Stagg Industries," Simon Stagg spat out, as he glared at the two. "You pathetic pieces of mentally unstable filth! Do you slimeballs have any idea how powerful I am?! Enough to crush…!"

SCHNIT!

Before Stagg could finish rambling, he was shot in the deck with a tranquilizer dart. In his stunned state, the sedative began to kick in, as he slumped to the ground.

Mr. Toad clapped his hands, "Excellent shot, boss, right in the gizzard."

Professor Pyg put the gun down, and rummaged through a medical bag, until he pulled out a stethoscope. He then listed to Stagg's heartbeat, and didn't look pleased, as he sighed, "Oh dear. That does not sound good." He pulled it back, as he snorted, "Have you recently had your cholesterol checked? It's horribly off-balanced."

"Must watch the red meat," Mr. Toad advised.

Groggily, Simon Stagg looked to the two, as he wearingly asked, "Wh-Why are you doing this… to me?"

Professor Pyg stood up, as he glared down at the downed man, "Quite simple. It's because of what you've done to our kind!"

Stagg blinked, "Your… Kind?"

"Yes. Animal Kind," Mr. Toad stated, as he brought up his cane to be used like a bat or a golf club. "Now, hold still."

THWACK!

And then… everything went black…

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

 **Talbot Hall**

 **Harley's Room**

Harley walked towards the main room, holding a towel around her, as well as her hair, as she had just taken a shower. Entering the room, she saw Jean standing on the sofa in front of the TV, watching the news. She walked closer, and leaned on the back of the sofa.

"Hey Blue, what's…"

"Shhhhh", answered the blue-haired girl, as she turned up the volume.

Curious, Harley turned her attention to the TV as well.

"And in other news, Vali Ddraig, founder and CEO of the renowned Red Soul Clinic, is currently in New York City, where he will be establishing another branch of his company. Though he was only 23 at the time, Mr. Ddraig single handedly created one of the most successful clinics in the state, and possibly the entire country. Meanwhile, the Clinic is being managed by Mr. Ddrake's famous assistant, Claire Nightshade, while the … "

"Why are you interested in this?" asked Harley with a bored expression. "This is boring. This guy is just another one of those CEO who see people as walking money dispensers. Came on, let's watch a movie for the day; it's been nearly 10 years since we hung out together, and I want us havin' the best time of our lives before I start workin'."

"Okay, okay. But if you must know," said Jean as she turned to Harley, "This guy is one of Peter's best friends. They go way back. Vali actually helped us when we got in a rather tight spot."

Harley could not believe it, as she pointed to the screen, and back to Jean with an arched eyebrow, "Peter? Best friends? With this guy? Are you sure?"

"You better believe it," Peter answered, who had just entered the room. "I know, I know, it sounds improbable, but Vali is actually a really nice guy once you get to know him." But then he turned away, scratching his chin. "Though…" he said with an awkward expression, "… he can be rather… scary sometimes."

Harley laughed. "That guy, scary? Hahahah! Oh man, that's priceless! Can't wait to meet him." Bu then she noticed that Peter had got all red, and… looking down… she saw that her towel had gotten loose, exposing her cleavage, and nearly about to fall off of her.

She also noticed Peter as well, and blushed a little as well. Apparently after nine years, Peter's upper body was well defined and small muscles tightened. He had gone through a massive change, going from the body of a scrawny asthmatic to the body of an Olympic athlete. Both just seemed to stare at one another blushing, while Jean and the hyenas, who were laying on her lap, looked over either amused or annoyed.

"Um… I should get dressed." She said as she got up and left the room.

Peter turned to Jean, both having uneasy looks on their faces.

"She's gona have a shock meeting him, isn't she?" asked Jean.

"I don't know. I mean she's seen a lot of scary things in her life. The people she used to… hang around weren't always pleasant to the eye. Besides, Batman himself is rather scary sometimes." Answered Peter.

"Yeah," Jean nodded. "But then again… Thane's scarier. Especially when he's angry. Remember when you got on his bad side."

Peter held back a shiver, "Now that's an experience I DON'T want to repeat."

"Yea." Said Jean as she looked out the window. "Me neither."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta get dressed," Peter stated, as he walked back to his bedroom.

But before he did, Jean stood up, letting the hyenas out, as she asked seriously, "So how are you going to tell her? About _that thing_ …"

Peter stopped in his tracks, as he sighed, combing his hair back with his fingers, "I haven't' really figured that out yet." He turned around, as he saw Jean, crossing her arms on her chest, and giving him what would best be described as the Stink Eye. Peter sighed, as he stated, "I'm trying to find a good time when she's more comfortable with work before telling her something this life changing."

"Peter, she easily took down an entire sports team at the underground roller derby," Jean reasoned. "If she's this strong now, she could be as strong as you. Possibly even Tom."

Peter assured her the best he could to calm herself of the situation, "Don't worry, Jean. Once I know what I'm going to say, I'll tell her the truth. I'll even show her first hand."

Jean looked at her brother, and just sighed, "Well, you better hurry Peter, the next moon is in three days, and you better have the right words that won't make her turn against you."

Peter sighed, rubbing the back of his head, as he looked away, "Yeah. That's the hardest part, finding the right words." But the conversation was put on hold, as he looked at his watch. "I have to get ready now." He turned to go back to his room through the bathroom, but stopped as he saw that Jean was still worried. "I promise, we won't lose her this time." He then closed the door behind him to get ready for work.

Though Jean was still worried as ever, as she fidgeted with her hands, looking rather worried and sad, "I want you to be right Peter; I don't want anything bad to happen to Harley. You're not the only one who cares about her." And then looked back at Harley's room, and saw that Harley had not heard the whole conversation, and was getting dressed. "Because if you wrong, you'll be in the most trouble out of all of us."

* * *

 **Peter's Room**

Peter walked back into his room, getting dressed for the day… when all of a sudden from behind… a masked man shot right at him. He had a bat in his hands, swinging at Peter, who dodged it, until he finally grabbed the bat, and yanked it away. He then butted the guy's face with the handle, causing him to get disoriented, and then finally, tripped him down, sending him crashing on his butt.

Peter got back up, as he crossed his arms, and looked down at the guy in question, "Mind telling me what the whole sneak attack is about, Mikey?"

The individual got up, as he pulled his mask off to reveal who he was. He was a Caucasian male of twenty-six, with slicked back brown hair with a left bang combed to the left, but left the bangs dangling, a small muscle build that seemed to hide compact muscle underneath, and dazzling clear blue eyes. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves pushed up under his elbows, a black winter combat vest with a lot of pockets on it, baggy blue jeans, and a pair of white and black sneakers. His name was Michael Corvis, police photographer, and best friend of Peter Talbot since the 4th grade.

"Dude, it took you five moves just to take me down," Mikey stated, as he crossed his arms. "Usually, it takes three."

"Is that why you attacked me? To see if I'm getting rusty," Peter asked, crossing his arms.

"Something like that," Mikey smirked, as he and Peter left the room. "I also wanted to see if Harley bein' here's slowing you down. Y'know the distraction talk."

"She's not a distraction, Mikey," Peter reassured his friend, as he was getting dressed.

"She is one, especially if you haven't told her yet," Mikey pointed out.

Peter sighed at that, as he was just finishing dressing, "Jean brought it up as well. I plan to tell her once I have the right words and it's the right moment."

Mikey sighed, as he crossed his arms, as Peter finished getting dressed. "Well I hope you can multi task, because we have a new situation."

Peter finally finished getting dressed, as he was now dressed in blue medical scrubs, white sneakers, and was putting on a khaki hooded jacket. "What is it? Don't tell me Temblor broke out already?"

"No he's still locked up, but Rojas isn't taking the fact you beat him to another crook again well," Mikey commented, as the two walked out of his room.

"Chief Angel Rojas hasn't been a big fan of our work since I made the decision of keeping this city safe," Peter stated. "Not to mention he's blaming us for making the cops look bad."

"Well, this situation got a little weird on the subject," Mikey said, as he explained. "You know who Simon Stagg is?"

"Yeah, he's the founder and owner of Stagg Enterprises," Peter answered. "Big name in Bio-technology, as well as just mechanical technology."

"Seems he was kidnapped from his office last night," Mikey explained. "The security camera showed a man with a pig mask and a frog man behind it."

Peter raised an eyebrow at that, as he asked to confirm it, "A pig and a frog?" Mikey nodded, as Peter sighed, "Well that's a new one. Next thing you know, we'll have turtles to fight. Is there any more info about the case?"

"The assailants said something about Stagg hurting animal kind right before the camera was destroyed with a saw blade. A bone saw blade," Mikey advised. "I'm waiting on some info from my informants in Stagg Industries as to anything animal related."

Peter sighed, as he rubbed his forehead, as they made their way down the stairs. "I bet Batman never had to deal with guys like these. So then all we can do is wait."

"No, all Tom and I can do is wait," Mikey advised as they ended at the ground floor, and then jabbed a gentle poke in Peter's chest, giving him a stern look. "You can use this time to figure out how you're going to tell Harley."

Peter waved it off as they headed to the kitchen, "Don't worry, I'll tell her at the right time."

Mikey sighed, as he rubbed his forehead, groaning as he followed, "I'm just hoping that the right time isn't during or after the full moon."

* * *

 **Kitchen**

The two boys walked into the busy galley-sized kitchen; everyone was getting ready for the day. Even the hyenas were eating out of specially made bowls for them, with steaks in there, as they were chowing down. Harley and Jean were coming in as well; Harley's outfit for the casual movie outing was a white skin tight T-shirt with a good neck line that showed off her collar bone, black jeans with the knees torn a little, a red jacket with a black collar and black sleeves, with black boots. As they were going through, Harley bumped into the guys a little, as Peter caught her before she slipped.

Peter smirked, "You okay?"

Harley smiled back, "Yeah, doin' fine." She stood up, but then stared in concentration at Peter's chest, where her hands gently scanned in with her fingers tracing it. 'Whoa. Major muscle underneath… didn't realize he was workin' out this much when I was gone.'

"Um, Harley…" Peter remarked, getting her attention.

She looked up to him, with his face blushing down at her. She blushed as well once she realized what she was doing, and doing it to Peter no less. She pulled back a little, both of them now blushing, as she cleared her throat, "Um… sorry about that."

"No problem," Peter remarked. But then took his eyes off her, as he scowled, "Hey, GB! No eating out of the trash can. I don't want another mess again."

GB, or Goat Boy, whose head was currently in the garbage can, along with the Conundrum, simply tore out, with cans in his mouth, with the Conundrum eating a rotten banana peel. "I'm not eating the garbage," he denied, gulping down the cans.

Peter shook his head, but both Peter and Harley blushed, as Mikey cooed out, "Oooh, looks like you two are havin' a lovers' quarrel. Though if bein' landlord wasn't getting in the way between you two, you'd two be havin' breakfast in bed. Like a lovey dovey couple."

Harley frowned at whoever made that comment, and then turend to belt the guy, "Aw, shaddup, you…!" But before she did anything, she suddenly blinked as her mood went from annoyed to surprise at the sight before her. "Mikey? Mikey Crovis?"

Harley beamed at that, as she giggled out, "MIKEY WIKEY!" and then bear hugged Mikey who felt at that moment what Jean went through a day ago.

"Harley, I'm happy to see you too," he managed to wheeze out. "But I can't breathe!"

Harley realized that, and then let him go, as she awkwardly chuckled, "Oh sorry." But then smiled again to see an old friend other than Peter, "But it's so great to see you! Peter told you're still working with cameras." She then had a mischievous grin on her face, as she teased, "Find any good shots lately?"

Knowing what she was talking about, Mikey shrugged, "A few here and there."

But then Harley gave him a stern look, as she jabbed him in the chest with her index finger, "There better not be any secret cameras here, because if I find any of Jean or me…"

Mikey sighed, as he knew that his teenage hobby of photographing girls in dressing, showering, or in the nude or bathing suits would follow up to him with the one girl he tried to catch on film. He raised his hands in defense, as he calmly stated, "Peter and Jean have already given me this talk, and there are no secret cameras for that purpose in this building." But then thought about it for a moment, "Unless you count the hallway security cameras I helped to install, that's about it."

Harley looked Mikey dead in the eyes for a minute with Mikey having a nervous look on his face. She finally stated, "All right then." Her smile then returned, as she saw Mikey and gently nudged him, "I also see you finally changed your hairstyle. Finally got a little confidence to date a girl to do it then, eh?"

Mikey shrugged, as he slicked his hair back with one hand, acting cool, "Well, you can't get job interviews with hair in your face." Once he and Harley grabbed a coffee, he smirked, "Sorry if I didn't come sooner, I was busy with a few assignments. Got me a job with the police force with photo evidence and security camera details."

Harley rolled her eyes back, as she smirked, "Nice to know you landed a job in the force. Your sergeant of an Uncle doing okay?"

"Yeah, but it's Lieutenant Edward Corvis now," Mikey smirked. "He keeps doing whatever it is he's doing, he'll land commissioner soon. I hope." He then shook her hand, as he smirked, "By the way, congrats on landing your jobs."

Harley smiled at that, "Thanks. Though, I don't start until later on though. Jean and I are about to watch a film, care to join us like old times?"

"Sounds great, but I have another assignment to go to," Mikey disappointedly rebuked. He pointed to Peter, "I just came by to pick up Peter to get him to work." But then he thought about it, and smirked, "Though, maybe we could have dinner with Jean, Peter, and Coach later on. We'll even introduce you to Tom. He's not here at the moment, but he'll be back from his job overseas."

"That sounds like a great idea and I know just the place," Harley smirked.

"Cool then, I'll get the details later," Mikey smirked. But then got mischievous, as he pointed out, "I also know a few good love hotels for you and Petey boy to hang around."

Harley half-frowned half-smiled, as she gently shoved him, "Oh, come on. Petey's nothin' like that. We're best buds. I doubt he'd…"

"Hey, Guys," Big T suddenly appeared, as he ran in the kitchen, as he huffed out, "I think you guys should see this."

After Tony had spoken up, he turned on the kitchen TV located on the counter to the cooking area. Once it was on, the news broadcasted a report, saying that Simon Stagg had been kidnapped by two strange individuals. During the report, Peter asked Mikey, "When did this happen?"

"Yeah, that's what I was trying to tell you before breakfast," Mikey whispered to him. "It happened last night. Maybe if you didn't sleep through most of the day; but then again, wolves are often nocturnal creatures."

"A video tape of the kidnappers was left after five hours ago of Mr. Stagg's kidnapping," the news reporter said. "Though we may advise young viewers not to see. It could be rather frightening."

After that, the screen was switched to the tape, as Professor Pyg graciously introduced himself.

"Hello there," Professor Pyg smiled on the camera. "Say, "Hello," Mister Toad."

The camera then moved in a close-up with Mr. Toad, who smiled his frogman smile, "Hello there."

The camera then panned back to the professor, as he smiled, "We want you all to know what an honor it is to be in your fair city. And we'd like to share with you something special." He then turned and walked back, as the camera followed him. once they were over, they saw Simon Stagg, entrapped in a trophy plaque-like neck vice, with a wad of dollar bills gagging his mouth.

"Beautiful, isn't he," Professor Pyg smiled at the screen, as he spoke up again. "Poor Simon Stagg. Sure likes to brag. And covet his billions all day. But he's not the last with stolen keys to the past - who learn in the jungle – "

"Everyone pays," Mr. Toad finished, as he moved into frame, and then back to Professor Pyg.

"Welcome to the hunt, Everett and Seattle," Professor Pyg concluded, as the screen went black.

Once the report was over, Peter and Mikey both looked at the screen sternly, knowing the face of the enemy.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** **A Different Dark Knight; Alpha, the Wolf-Man pt.2**


	5. A Different Dark Knight pt2

**Full Moon Knights**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Different Dark Knight; Alpha the Wolf-Man pt.2**

* * *

 **Later That Day**

 **Local Vet**

Peter had arrived to work, and an hour later, he was taking a coffee break after helping a patient get a thermometer out of the anus of a golden retriever. He was at the counter talking to the secretary in charge. She was a young woman of twenty-six, Caucasian with a slender and physically fit body, and long strawberry blonde hair that ended at her upper back, with a bang dangling on her left shoulder. Her eyes were milky and covered with sunglasses, indicating that she was blind. She was also disabled as she was currently sitting in a wheelchair; a sports wheelchair. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt with blue jeans, and a pair of white sneakers. At her side was a dark grey and white grey underbelly husky retriever, wearing a blue collar. Her name was Holly Hamden, or Coach to her friends, while her dog was named Kalibak.

She was actually a well-trusted friend of Peter, as she knew of his secret life, as Coach had been given what he and Mikey ahd learned. "Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad, eh," she confirmed it, as she concluded. "How Wind in the Willows of these guys."

"That, and the fact they don't like Simon Stagg is obvious. But that's all we know," Peter stated. "Unfortunately, we don't know when or who they'll strike next. Aside from the fact that Pyg mentioned animal kind being hurt by Stagg. Meaning whoever's next on this hunt of theirs has something to do with animal cruelty or an eco-terrorist plot. Not that many in Everett or Seattle though, aside from Stagg."

"Anything else you remember about it," Coach asked.

Peter nodded, as he remembered, "Yeah, Stagg was next to a second plaque, meaning there's one more on his list, whoever they are. Though Mikey's looking over the vid back at ESPD. He'll call me if he gets anything."

Coach smirked, as she put the coffee down, and then got serious, "That's good to hear. But for now you have a more personal matter to take care of."

Peter looked to Coach, seemingly confused. But then he looked annoyed, as he replied, "I'll tell Harley, really, I'm just waiting for the right time."

"You better make your words the right one and at the right time, because it's more than just Harley at stake," Coach warned him.

Peter sighed, as he groaned, "I agree, if she transforms without knowing, who knows how she'll take it." He then grimaced, as he thought aloud, "And then there's Rojas' SCU forces blasting her just for what she looks like."

Coach thought about that too, and nodded, "Good point." But she looked at him, as she stated, "But I meant your friendship with her. If she knew you kept this from her, she may never want to speak with you again, and I bet you don't want to go through that again."

Peter looked at her confused, as he asked, "Go through what again? She and I got along great as kids."

"You know what I mean," Coached arched her eyebrow, as if to probe him on the info. "A while after you got back, you tried calling her in Gotham, but you learned she left Arkham. You were depressed for a week after that."

Peter remembered that all too well, as he recalled his years of training, "Can you blame me? I spend years out in the Eastern world to train myself after that confrontation with Whale after high school, only to come back and find out my one way of contacting my best friend was gone."

"No, but it showed just how much she means to you," Coach smirked.

It was around this moment that Peter was getting flustered, as he upright denied, "Wh-What are you talking about? Harley is my childhood friend, she and I were always there for each other, and I doubt she's even thinking of a relationship with someone after what she went through with Joker." After he said that, he looked away, kinda sad, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Besides, she's probably not interested in me."

Coach didn't buy it; she may have been blind, but her hearing was way sharper, "From how she stayed by your side after the animal attack years ago, acted before moving, and now, I think she's interested in you just as you are in her." She smirked playfully, as she pointed out to him, "In fact, I think _that's_ the problem for you right there." Peter looked confused from that as Coach continued, "To put it bluntly: you're afraid to tell her."

Peter felt trapped at that moment, as he finally stated, "Well... a little yeah. How do I tell her something like this to after a life of manipulation from a psychotic?"

"Let me ask you this then," she proposed. "Are you afraid that she'll be angry at you for keeping it a secret from her?"

Peter sighed, as he sat down on one of the guest chairs, "I don't think anyone would want to be on the receiving end of an angry Harley, especially after what Jean told me about her job at the roller rink."

Coach wasn't buying it, but then asked, "Or are you more afraid of Harley rejecting you for what you are, what you did, and her going back to a life of crime because she felt betrayed by the one person she thought she could trust?"

It was after that Peter had a really hurt expression from that. Thinking about her going back to crime because he didn't have the guts to tell her the truth. He sighed as he finished his coffee, "I gotta go with that one, I guess."

"Then you know what you have to do," she said, as she went back to her work post. "Slow day today, huh? Think someone left the Closed sign up at the window?"

"Doubtful on that," Peter said, as he stood up. "But you're right Coach, along with Mikey, and Jean. I'll tell Harley the truth before the full moon when the time is right." At that moment, a ring tone of Batman's theme song chimed on, as he pulled out his phone, where the ring tone was coming from. He hit the Green button, as he replied, "Hello?"

"Pete, man am I glad I caught ya," Mikey replied, as he sounded rushed. "Listen, I think I know who the next target is."

"Cool, who is it," Peter asked. "But… how did you find out?"

"I looked over the video clip, and looked over and over to find a clue. Y'know, something that maybe the forensics missed, and I found it. Right in Mr. Toad's eye," Mikey replied. "Or more likely, the reflection. I took it out, and reversed the footage; apparently, a reflection of the mantles behind them was on it. It took a while, but I found the name of the next target: Michael Holt."

"Michael Holt," Peter asked, sounding rather uncertain on that situation. "That can't be right; sure he's wealthy like Stagg and Bruce Wayne, but he's a philanthropist, he wouldn't be in the same league as Stagg."

"Don't know why either. Maybe they've got some connection hat this Pyg and Toad guy know that we don't," Mikey replied. "I'll call back to see if I find anything. Meet ya in the Den later?"

"Sure, but right now… Holt's gonna need a guardian angel looking out for him," Peter said, as he hung up. He looked to Coach, as he asked, "Coach, can you cover for me?"

"As always," Coach replied.

Peter went to the back to go into the employee lounge. There, he opened a special compartment in the floor, revealing a familiar black and slate gray suit to which he pulled out. He easily dodged the other vets, as he opened the door to the outside into a back alley. It was nearing dusk, so there wasn't a lot of light, and no windows. He turned to a corner where he found an escape ladder for a fire escape. Peter took off his shoes and socks, as he stuffed them in a backpack, and hoofed it up the ladder. There, once he was high enough, he leapt over a building ledge, and climbed up to an area littered with the walls and roofs of buildings; a perfect place not to be seen or spotted.

Once he was in a good walked and shaded area where only the night sky and a view of the city was shown, Peter got ready. He undressed and got into the suit, and closed his eyes. When he shot them open, they were red with no signs of an iris or pupil, or any white at all. His fingernails swelled up, until they broke, releasing black claws.

Suddenly both his hands filled with heat and began to stretch and bulge in ways that seemed impossible. His fingers elongated and partially melded together at the joints. The skin of his palms thickened, becoming dark and tough like the pads of paws.

Under and outside of the armored uniform black, thick, curly smokey-gray hair had appeared on his chest. And it was spreading. The itching sensation, and the hair both a mixture of black and smokey-grey, slowly ran across his entire body.

His spandex suit and flexible armor managed to keep up with his change as he was still transforming. The encroaching fur already encompassed his entire body. It was jet black on his shoulders, forearms and legs. But it was Smokey grey from his mouth to his pelvis and inner thighs, his biceps and elbows, the bottom of his hands and feet, and on two scar marks on his greaves.

He landed on all fours, as he hunched over, and then finally, looked up, letting out a howl that echoed through the night skies.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

On the busy but manageable streets, a highway chase was ensuing. Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad were currently chasing the occupant of a blue and stylish Porsch. He was an African American man in his late twenties, blue business suit, physically fit, and a panicked look on his face. He was Michael Holt, the second of the duo's hunting game. He was frantically calling the police as best he could, while driving recklessly enough to get away.

"Hello, police? This is Michael Holt; I'm being chased on W Avenue by the Pyg and Toad! I need help," Holt frantically spoke.

Pyg and Toad were gaining on him, as the cannon feature on the vehicle began to pop out of the front hood. Professor Pyg looked to his ally, as he graciously gave way, "Mr. Toad. If you would do the honors?"

"My pleasure," Mr. Toad nodded, as he pulled out his cane, and pointed the end at the whick of the cannon. The tip lit up like a lighter.

But just as he was about to light the cannon, they both heard a loud howl pierce the night. Mr. Toad and Professor Pyg were distracted long enough to get a look at the rearview windows. There, hopping from rooftop to truck tops, was the Wolfman, Alpha. Mr. Toad made it obvious, as he called out, "Boss, look! It's the Wolf-Guy!"

"It's pronounced Wolfman, Toad," Professor Pyg corrected. "Remember: we must respect our enemies."

"Understood, sir," Mr. Toad nodded.

Alpha hopped from rooftop to rooftop of vehicles and trucks, as he latched onto the side of one of them. As the truck was about to turn away from the vehicle chase, Alpha hopped over, and crashed onto the back of Professor Pyg's ride. The Professor turned to him, holding his hunting rifle, as he smirked under his mask, revealing scarred tissue on the right side of his lips, "Ah, the Wolfman. So glad to have a wolf among us. But are you one in sheep's clothing?"

"Wouldn't know," Alpha replied, as he crawled up, and corrected, "And the name's Alpha!"

Professor Pyg fired a shot at him, but Alpha dodged it in time, as he leapt up, and grabbed the rifle as fast as he could. He threw it out, and looked out, just as the Professor swung at him two deadly bone handsaws. Whoever this Professor Pyg was, he had some hand in combat, and from the looks of the tools, some precision in surgery and medicine. But Alpha had strength and way more combat experience than this guy. He easily disarmed the man, and slammed his head in the back of the vehicle stunning him.

But Mr. Toad was about ready to fire the cannon, but Alpha managed to hop on the front, and tear the cannon off, tossing it aside. At that moment, Michael Holt had made it out of there and out of sight. Both of the villains saw the target escaping, but had a much bigger problem in front of them, as Alpha towered above them. He looked down at the two, as he frowned, "It's over. Whatever you have planned."

"Oh no, it's just beginning," Professor Pyg snorted and laughed. He looked over to his colleague, "Mr. Toad!"

"A pleasure, sir," Mr. Toad smiled, as he hopped up to Alpha's eye level. He then let out a powerful belching sonic blast.

Before Alpha could act, the blast smashed into him, sending him flying off the vehicle, and almost dead on to the street. But luckily, he grabbed the side of the front. Once Toad saw this, he tried to swing at other cars to make paste out of the werewolf on the side, like a fly on a windshield.

Alpha saw the collision coming, and forced himself to jump off and fire a grapnel line for a side vehicle, being a bread delivery truck. He sailed in the air for only a moment, and claw-stuck on the side of the truck, as he climbed up the roof with the few remaining vehicles near the area, Pyg and Toad's car in particular interest to him. He was just thankful the cops hadn't shown up, otherwise this would have been really messy.

Right now, Alpha was trying to figure out how to stop these two. It wasn't large enough to be slow, but going fast enough that it would make quite a crash. He crawled over to the roof of the driver's seat, and landed on the door. This startled the driver, just as much as who or what it was he saw. Alpha opened the door, as he calmly stated, "I need your truck."

He then grabbed the panicking driver, and then tossed him lightly into a nearby garbage den, cushioning his fall, as he managed to get up and see his truck driving off.

Alpha slipped in, and took control of the wheels, as he caught up to Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad. As he chased them on the wheels, he prayed what he did next would work. If it did in the movies, why not with this. "Okay, movies… don't let me down," he muttered to himself.

He turned hard, swerving at Pyg and Toad, causing a collision that sent the truck hurdling down the path, as it slammed Pyg's car hard on the side. But the delivery truck was crashing like crazy, until it smashed into an alleyway, nearly bursting into flames upon hard impact. Once they hit the wall, Pyg slammed into the car door, but he remained unfazed, as was his partner. Though, he seemed like he had a buzz on what had happened.

"I want to do that again," Mr. Toad smiled.

Both of them got out of the car, as Mr. Toad hopped over to the vehicle to inspect the downed Lycan. But he was both surprised and disappointed, as he sighed, "Boss. He's gone." True enough, the driver's seat to where Alpha had been was completely empty.

"Oh don't worry about him, Mr. Toad," Professor Pyg assured his friend. "We can always kill him later." But then frowned, as he snorted and whined out loud, "But… we have lost the specimen! If we are to achieve in tonight's hunt, we need a replacement for Mr. Holt! But… where are we going to find…!?"

At that moment, turning the corner and having to laugh aloud, Harley was walking by. Along with Jean slinging her, as well as Hannah Borgman, who had accompanied them to the movies together. Harley kept laughing out loud, as she confessed, "Seriously?! That guy in the movie playin' Bane, he sounded like that guy from that cheesy funny Kung Fu movie about some fist entrance."

Jean sighed, knowing that this would go on, "Yeah, I know, Harley. You were laughing the whole time. Even though it was supposed to be an action film."

"I thought it was funny too," Hannah chuckled.

"Personally, I think…" Harley started, but stopped, as she looked in shock to what was in front of them. The other girls did too, as they saw the crash scene, as well as Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad. Realizing the situation, Harley gulped, "I think we just stumbled into trouble, girls."

"Yeah," Jean gulped as well.

Mr. Toad smiled, "Looks like we ran into a herd of subjects, Professor."

"Indeed, Mr. Toad," Professor Pyg smirked, as he pulled out a dart gun.

Harley snapped out of it, and pushed the girls to run, "RUN, BOTH OF YOU!"

The two girls bolted, just as Professor Pyg shot, but the two managed to get a head start, just as Harley followed behind. Mr. Toad grabbed the tranq gun, and bolted after them. They ran into an alleyway, as Harley helped the two over a fenced wall, and followed after. But just before she could flip over the other side, she was shot in the butt by a dart, to which she went wide eye, but immediately, the tranquilizer started to take effect, as she fell back.

Jean saw this, as she gasped, "Harley, no!" She was about to go after her, but Hannah stopped her.

"No, Jean! We need to call the police," Hannah advised, as she pulled at Jean, while the blue haired girl could only claw back at empty space, hoping to grasp at her big sister figure.

Meanwhile, Professor Pyg managed to catch up, slowly, as Mr. Toad confirmed the 'kill'. "I dare say, the other two does got away, Mr. Toad?"

After Mr. Toad secured the downed Harley, he sighed in disappointment as Professor Pyg approached, "Awww. I was sure we got the other two."

"I told you to get your eyes checked," Professor Pyg reminded his friend, as Mr. Toad stared at him with a lazy eye. "Retinal deterioration is the number one cause of blindness in amphibians." The Professor looked over Harley's knocked out form, and smiled deeply under his mask and twisted lips, "Ah. She's perfect. Not a blemish, nor a surgical defect, no missing appendages, digits; I can't even see signs of titanium plate surgery for compound fractures of any kind."

Mr. Toad looked hopeful, as he asked, "So she won't be a reject?"

"No, Mr. Toad," Professor Pyg menacingly smirked. "She's perfect. And she will be made to be even more perfect than she was before."

After they picked her up, they tied her to the front of their car like they would with a buck or doe after hunting. They got in the vehicle and drove off away from the wreckage. Not far from the area, pushing the downed delivery vehicle aside with one arm, Alpha stepped out, completely dinged up, but healing. The crash ahd thrown him out of the vehicle, and knocked him out. Shaking it off and finding them drive off, he had to find and stop them, unaware of the hostage that they currently had.

* * *

 **Back at Talbot Hall**

 **Underground**

Deep down below Talbot Hall, in the abandoned sewage systems of Everett, in a disclosed location, a lair was placed in there. Similar to the Batcave in Gotham, although the big difference was that it was stationed in the sewers of Everett, which was conveniently placed between there and Talbot Hall. It was suspended above a large sewer drainage system, with pipes intersecting one another, like a spider web, with open drains leading to the surface. On one corner of the lair, glass display cases were shown, although they were currently empty awaiting for whatever trophies would be in to be displayed. Another part of the room had a lab system, which would make any crime lab weep. Another section of the room had a sort of large dressing room bay, obviously for uniforms and suits to be placed in.

At that moment, Alpha was coming down from an elevator, and walked out on to the area, in a bit of a defeat at the moment. All the while, something bizarre made its way to him. It appeared to be a saucer with mechanical tentacles acting like arms and legs, with a pair of robotic legs in a pair of black jeans and leather boots. All the while the pilot of the legs was atop it. It was a three foot egg… with a face on it. With brown eyes, and around the bottom was a small mechanical ring with two little robotic arms on it.

The egg-like being looked frantic to Alpha, as he asked in a casual tone to him, "Peter! Oh Peter, I have been anxious to get a reply. After the crash, the telemetry function in your suit went flatline. I assumed the worst!"

Peter sighed, looked at the egg-shaped being, as he assured his friend, "Relax, Humphrey. It was such a scratch when I got thrown out of the truck."

"Mmmm d'oh, I wish you'd bring backup; at least I know you'll be alright, my friend," Humphrey sighed deeply. Peter patted him gently, calming him. But then Humphrey lit up, as he spoke up, "Oh, Michael called me and told me about the situation. When he couldn't find a link to it, I used what I could from the video and voice to find a match on someone. But then I found it."

"What is it?" Peter asked, as the two walked to the big screen.

Humphrey worked on the controls, as files upon files showed up, as Peter read it aloud, "Lazlo Valentin. Age 47, gifted scientist suffering schizophrenic breakdown. Psychologist report: subject believes that people must have uniqueness removed if they are to be perfect the way in his vision of perfection. He disappeared since, but once he did, people at random went missing, but bodies were found strung up like crucifixes with the words IMPERFECT DEFECT or FAILURES written nearby."

"He tries to use surgery to make them 'perfect'," Peter asked, sounding rather disgusted on the subject. "Sounds like his parents berated him to be perfect in every and all ways possible." Peter then seemed to piece it together, as he went it over, "So he kidnaps people, surgically tries to perfect them, and anyone that he can't 'fix', he kills and labels them failures. But what does he do with the ones that make it?"

"I'm uncertain on that, but according to police reports, there have been numerous people missing. All of them involving poachers, hunters, etc," Humphrey explained.

"In other words, anyone that's with the M.O. of animal mistreatment and all triggers for an Eco-terrorist," Peter concluded. "But even if we know the motives, we don't know where…"

"I think I figured it out, dude," Mikey suddenly said, getting both their attention. Mikey had arrived via the same elevator, as he walked to them, holding a file with the name Lazlo Valentin, "Accordin' to his records, Valentin has in his possessions and deeds a little chain of cosmetic salons he calls the Pretty Dolls Parlor. I'm guessing it's also a front with whatever he's doing with his victims."

Peter smirked, as he transformed back into his Lycan form, cracking his knuckles, "Then it looks like I'm gonna make an appointment for a full-body makeover… on him."

Suddnely, the elevator door opened again, and this time, a frantic Jean ran for them, as she crfied out, "Peter, you've got to help her!" and then glomped in his arms, as she huffed from all the running. "We were coming back from the movies, but then we wandered in on this scene with these two guys dressed up like a pig and a frog, and then…"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," Alpha calmed her, as she looked him in the red eyes, "Now tell me: what happened?"

"Harley was taken by those two terrorists: Pyg and Toad," Jean finished.

This earned a shocked look on everyone's faces, but none so worried and shocked of this as Alpha/Peter. However, Humphrey arched an eyebrow, as he asked, "Who again?"

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Harley didn't know where she was at the moment, but at the time, she was slowly starting to recover from the tranquelizers. But she felt she was pinned down to something… or rather strapped down, as her vision started to come to. It was then that she saw what had happened to her. she had been stripped down from all of her clothing, including her underwear, with nothing but a surgical blanket on top of her, with leather straps pinning her wrists, ankles, waist, and chest. She struggled to get free, but to no avail, as she was still groggy from the sedative. But she managed to get a good look at the place. It was a large and rusty surgical room, complete with lights and mirrors. Next to her was a table row of surgical tools, familiar and unfamiliar.

This wasn't going to bode well for her, as she gulped, "Oy, how the hell do I get myself into this stuff?"

At that moment, Harley found out she wasn't alone, as a metallic door opened, and switched on the lights. Both Professor Pyg and Toad walked in, with Professor Pyg having a belt of surgical blades strapped around his waist. And all around the room, were people in gogo cages, hanging on chains suspended on the ground. And in one of the cells, the odious Simon Stagg was berating nonstop, cuasing the two villains to stop to pay attention to him.

Enough of this! Anything you want, any price, I'll pay it! I'll double whatever you gentleman want in ransom," Simon Stagg stated, trying to buy his way out. "Do what you want with the others, I won't say a word."

"Mr. Stagg, please don't insult our reasons for simple ransom demands," Professor Pyg stated, as he calmly tried to calm and quiet the situation. "And please, save your strength."

"He's a doctor; you should listen," Mr. Toad advised.

Hen then walked over to Harley, but was surprised to see her wide awake, as she shot out, "Hey, buddy! Is this a dry cleaning or a scene in James Bond? I ain't exactly fond of the striptease you got me here on!"

"Oh, nonononono. The sedative should have kept you under before the procedure could begin," Pyg stated, but then pondered aloud. "Perhaps, I didn't give you enough of a dosage."

"What procedure? What are you talking about, Porky," Harley demanded him for an answer.

Professor Pyg cleared his throat, and looked all around at his captives, as he explained, "Allow me to explain what's going to happen. You're all going to be transformed; made better. Made perfect." He then calmly stated, "You are all here because I'm going to fix you all."

"What he means is that you have all been chosen selectively to become members of the Dollotrons," Mr. Toad prompted. "Basically, he's going to remove all sexual organs, like breasts and/or male genitalia, and then rework your brains to be more robotic in compliance with the new way of thinking of betterment."

Everyone nearly cried out in a panic of this madman's plan, as the Professor looked to Harley, as he smirked, "And you, my dear, will be the first to be 'better'."

Harley gulped, "Oy, female circumcision. My nightmare's become a reality."

* * *

 **Outside**

 **Pretty Dolls Parlor**

On the outside, the place seemed pretty legit, as the pink neon sign glowed with its title and a cartoon pig icon. Alpha was on the roof across from it, having arrived and looking at it with a death glare from his red eyes. He leapt up across, ready for action to stop Pyg and Toad, and to save Harley… if he wasn't too late to save her or the others. Getting in was a cinch, as he broke in through the vent. Once he landed on the ground, he looked around to see the place was a rather clean and neat… albeit pink… beauty cosmetic parlor.

He tapped his right ear, as he spoke up, "Guys. I'm in. No sign of Pyg and Toad though. Or any of the hostages. I'm gonna take a look around."

" _Copy that_ ," Mikey replied.

Suddenly, Jean's voice popped up, " _Peter… please find her_."

Alpha smirked, as he assured his sister, "Don't worry, Jean. I'll make sure she comes home safely."

Peter looked around the place, trying to pick up any scents or vague whiffs of either of the perps' musks. Once he got into the office, he sniffed around, but then stopped, as he radioed, "Mikey, I'm not getting a smell of blood anywhere in here."

" _It's just as well_ ," Mikey pointed out. " _This guy's a psycho-surgeon; he'd be too crazy not to sterilize his work_."

Alpha was about ot tear the place down if he had to… but then his ears picked it up. Opera music. He walked over to the bookcase, and listened carefully. There was definitely music coming on the other side of it. He quickly ripped it away, and then punched hard into the wall. It was hollow metal, indicating there was a door there, and ripped it off the hinges. There, before him, a darkened hallway with dim lighting, littered with mannequins and leading to a lower level below. It looked like something out of a horror film to him, but he didn't have time to worry about what was down there, as he heard Harley shouting out fiercely.

"Hey! Keep those hands off! Those are my pillows! You slice em' off, I'm gonna chop off yer bun cheeks and use them as seat cushions."

Alpha stopped, as he nodded in confirmation, "Yeah, that's definitely Harley."

And then ran forward getting closer to the yells and screams, unaware that there were shadows moving on the walls.

* * *

 **Back in the 'Surgery Room'**

As the opera music was playing, Harley was struggling to get free, even as Mr. Toad grabbed her head to hold her down. At the moment, Professor Pyg was preparing a syringe gun attached to a liquid pump. The pump's line connected it to a strange vat of bluish liquid not even close to water.

"Get yer stinkin' hands off me, you darn dirty toady!" Harley shouted.

Mr. Toad scoffed at that comment, "Now that's rather redundant, don't you think?"

"Now now," Professor Pyg smirked, as he walked over with both the syringe gun and a bone saw. "She can wail all she wants. In the end, she will no longer be broken. She'll be better." He then said, "I do apologize if there will be pain. But remember: Pain is the body's way of saying 'Thank You'."

Professor Pyg towered above her, as he slowly inched to inject her with whatever was in the gun. But before it could break her flesh, the main door was blown down by a powerful sonic blast, almost reminiscent of a howl. The two stopped in their tracks, and Harley looked over to the door, as the dust settled, and the Wolfman Alpha stepped in, looking more annoyed and determined than tired.

"You're finished here, Valentin," Alpha roared "Let them go!"

Professor Pyg snorted panicky, but cleared himself up, "NO! Oh no, no, no, no, no! We're not ready yet." He then gestured to Harley, tracing her body with his hands like he was showing her on display. "She's all unique and wrong. All messed up, inside out." He then smirked, as he stated calmly, "But I… I will make her better! I shall make all of us better!"

"It's true, he's done very good work," Mr. Toad defended his colleague.

"Hey, you! The freak!" Simon Stagg shouted at Alpha in his cage, not caring about the situation. But Alpha turned to him slightly giving him his attention, as Stagg ranted, "Yeah, you! You're supposed to be some sort of vigilante freak, aren't you? Forget about her and get me out of here!" But Alpha just stood there, not batting an eyebrow, which taxed on Stagg's patience, as he ranted, "You think you're better than me!? If I get out of here, I'll hunt you down, and dissect…"

But Alpha shot his left arm up, and out of the forearm guard shot a small bullet-like object that struck Stagg, causing him to convulse in shock. It was an electric bullet which tazed the arrogant man on his butt, shaking and staring in a shocked state.

Alpha turned back to them, as Toad congratulated, "Thank you. He was very rude, and I can't abide rude people."

"I don't have any love-loss for Stagg, but the others I did," Alpha stated, as he walked slowly to them. "It's over, Valentin."

"But I can fix you too, my animal friend," Professor Pyg stated. "Make you perfect! Like the others!"

"You're insane," Alpha stated, as he stopped seven feet from them.

Professor Pyg snarled, as he seethed at Alpha, "And what are you?"

"I saw the pictures of those you killed," Alpha stated.

"Oh, you mean the rejects," Mr. Toad concluded. "Yeah, they didn't turn out well enough."

"They were too broken," Professor Pyg explained, as he cringed. "They made me sick to think I could make them better." He hten looked back to Alpha, as he asked again, "And again I ask: what are you?"

"I'm the one who's gonna stop you," Alpha answered.

Pyg stumbled back, as he snorted out, shaking his head, "Bad, bad, bad. Pyg is like clay." He finally proclaimed out lout, for all to hear, as Mr. Toad hopped off, letting Harley's head free to move around, "Pyg is like clay! Pyg… IS LIKE GOD!" He then calmly chimed out, "Pyg is here to fix us all!"

"Boss, I don't think he's seen the successes," Mr. Toad replied, as he pulled out a remote, handing it to the Professor. "Might we show him and everyone?"

Professor Pyg smirked, as he generously took the remote, and smirked, "Yes… excellent idea, Mr. Toad." He then held out the remote, as he pushed the button, "Behold! My… DOLLOTRONS!"

Panels around them started to open, as Alpha and Harley heard a raspy whispering and hissing come from the darkness. Then walking out like a bunch of zombies, people started stumbling out of the woodwork. But these people barely looked like people at all. They were all nude, save for bandaged underwear around the pelvic area, their chests bandaged, hands wrapped in gauze, while some hands were replaced with robotic circle saw blades and flame thrower limb attachments. And the most horrifying thing about them was that each person had a blank doll face grafted to their heads, seemingly looking like they were welded on.

"My successes," Professor Pyg proudly proclaimed. "I did everything in my power to convert them all; give them the strength to survive in this sad and imperfect world. Homeless, rabble-rousers, runaways; the unwanted. I have made them invincible! Indestructible!"

In total shock of this, Alpha managed to regain his thoughts, as he stated, "You made them into doll-faced robots who are unable to think or feel anything?! You monsters!"

"You wanna turn me and everyone in here into those?!" Harley realized in shock, but calmly stated, looking to Professor Pyg, "You oughta talk to the Joker; I think he'd appreciate your kind of lunacy."

"My creations!" Professor Pyg called out, as the Dollotrons obeyed their 'creator's' commands. "Protect Daddy! Break the Wolf… so that Daddy can _rebuild_ him!"

The Dollotrons hissed, and charged at Alpha all at once, as Harley could only watch in horror at what would become of the Wolfman that called himself Alpha. The Wolfman rolled out of the way from the rushed attack to the left, but one of the blade-handed Dollotrons slashed at the ground in front of him. but Alpha leapt back to dodge it in time, as a plain Dollotron tried to punch him. But Alpha ducked, and grabbed him by his shoulder and abs, lifting him over and tossing him at the others, as Alpha hopped up, and kicked another Dollotron that leapt at him from the air, sending it crashing into a beam.

Unfortunately, the Dollotrons that were knocked down began to get back up. It was as if what Alpha did to fight back didn't even faze or hurt them at all, as they limbered back in action.

Harley was stunned to say the least, as she pointed it out, "Hey, they're not going down!"

Professor Pyg merely chortled snorted chuckles, as he pronounced, "Fool! My Dollotrons cannot feel pain! They are immune to fear! And they will soon tear through Wolfman flesh!"

Alpha was starting to get the big pic now, as he analyzed the situation, 'He's right. They do seem to be immune to pain. I'm gonna have to hit them harder than ever.'

But he had to get his mind back in the fight, as a double sawblade armed Dollotron charged at him, screeching in a roar. Alpha dodged the slashes the Dollotron attempted to make on him as he attacked him. He pushed Alpha back into a wall, trying with all his strength to dig into the werewolf's flesh. Finally, Alpha headbutted the flesh robot back, as he balled up his fists, and smashed them together.

The gauntlets suddenly sparked, as lines and the knuckles glowed blue on it, sparking with electricity. "Let's bring on the pain," Alpha exclaimed.

A flamethrower Dollotron shot a stream of flames at him, but Alpha leapt up in the air just in time. He ran over to him, as he flipped over, and grabbed his shoulder, and palm thrusted his back. The contact sent surges of electricity, blowing out the flamethrowers and knocking the Dollotron out for good, as it collapsed on the ground.

Another one tried to get him from behind, but Alpha dodged, and backhand punched him, knocking him out for good with the Shock Gauntlets. However, the Dollotrons circled around him, as they prepared to gang up on him. Alpha pulled something out of his belt, a small black orb, and then threw it on the ground hard. The impact created a massive smoke screen that blocked him from sight. The Dollotrons leapt in after him, as they all hissed and disappeared into the smoke screen.

Professor Pyg and Toad watched, awaiting what would happen now for the Dollotrons to come out victorious. Harley looked at the smoke in worry, fearing that the rookie Wolfman Dark Knight wannabe lost.

Suddenly, one of the flame thrower arms was throw right at Pyg, smashing into his face. The right side of the mask broke off, as Pyg squealed, clutching at his face and crying out in agony. Mr. Toad was startled, as was Harley, to say the least, as the smoke cleared away. It was revealed that all the Dollotrons were down for the count, and Alpha stood triumphant.

Pyg squealed out, "WHEEEEEEEEEE! THE WOLFMAN HURT ME! Toad! Retreat is in order!"

"Right away, sir," Mr. Toad stated, as he leapt up, and sonic croaked a blast at Alpha.

But Alpha countered it with his sonic howl; both attacks collided, sending a shockwave that knocked Harley down with the table, and Alpha into the control box. At that moment, the doors opened, and the cages extended back down to the ground. But Professor Pyg and Toad made their escape, as the 'good doctor' lashed out, "Another time, Alpha! And next time… I WILL FIX YOU!"

"So I'll schedule an appointment between you two," Mr. Toad added in, as the two escaped in one of the doors, and lcoked it behind them.

As Alpha regained consciousness, the prisoners were released, say for Harley, who was strapped to the downed table, trying to wriggle out with all her might. One of the citizens, who was helping the unconscious Simon Stagg out, thanked Alpha, though nervously, "Uh, thanks… um…"

"Don't thank me, just get out of here before those things wake up again," Alpha encouraged, referring to the downed Dollotrons.

They did as they were told, hiding back their fear, as they raced out, leaving Alpha and Harley be.

As Alpha approached the table, Harley was just silently amazed by how Alpha handled Pyg and his Dollotrons, just as he was about to put a blade through her face. Alpha approached Harley with that stunned look on her face.

"Are you all right," he asked her, as he approached her getting ready to remove the straps on Harley.

"Huh? Uh, Yeah," she said, snapping out of her amazement, as Alpha easily ripped the straps off. "Thanks," she said, as she got up on her feet, clutching the sheet to cover her front, as her backside was still exposed. But she didn't mind at the moment, as she looked at Alpha in curiosity, and asked with an arched eyebrow, "So it's true, there are werewolves in Everett. And here I thought it was just gossip."

Alpha merely shrugged, "Just a few of us." But then Alpha paled at what he had just told her, 'Why did I tell her that?! Quick, change the subject.' He cleared his throat, as he asked, "So, um…How did you get here? I didn't think you warranted as a target."

Harley was silent for the moment, as she began to circle and observes him. Though she managed to answer his question, "Me and a couple of friends of mine were walking to a cab from the movies, when we ran into these guys. We saw 'em on the news, and knew to turn tail. I guess that's when they set their sights on us and caught me. Seriously, I would've been a walking doll if you hadn't jumped when you did."

She then finished walking around, as she tilted her hip to the side, and folded her arms, tilting her head, as she asked, "So you're the big beast everybody is paranoid about."

Alpha had a nervous look on his face, as he knew what would happen if Harley saw him, 'Alright. Here comes the part where she runs away in fear like everybody else in Everett.'

Harley shrugged, as she finally answered, not all that shocked, "I don't see what the big deal is. Without the armor, I bet you would look like really cute."

Upon hearing that and seeing her calm reaction, Alpha looked at her with a shocked look on his face, "R-Really?"

"Yeah," Harley said, as her voice sounded excited, and then she got in his face as she got closer not, noticing that the cloth on her fell down revealing her naked body. "Plus the way you charged in against that Pyg guy was incredible! You came charging in like Batman but even faster. Then there was that part where you caught the saw blade with your hands…" but then corrected, as she tried to point out, "Er, I mean paws, and charged at him." But then she noticed the blush on his face, as she asked, "What's wrong? You look red in the face."

Alpha gulped, as he nervously responded, while pointing downward, "Well thanks but um… you're kinda..." Harley looked down and blushed in embarrassment, as she finally noticed that her cloth had fallen off.

"Oh sorry," Harley apologized, as she bent down, and quickly wrapped the cloth back into a dress. She used the belt straps as a belt around her waist to hold it in place, as she looked back to Alpha, feeling better. "So anyway, at the end when you beat all those Dollotrons, standing there all cool style… that was AMAZING!" And then she started babbling out a lot of questions, "Are werewolf skulls that tough? Do you have to use special conditioner for your fur? Are you able to jump high with those legs? Can-"

Alpha gently placed a hand over her mouth, as he calmly suggested, "Maybe we should leave before I have to answer any questions, okay?"

Harley, realizing it would lead a lot of questions, nodded, "Right and I really need to get back to my temp home. I wont wanna worry everyone back at it." But before Alpha could lead the way out, she turned and asked him, "By the way, I never got you name. is it Alpha or Wolf-Man?"

"It's Alpha."

"Alpha? Like as a wolf pack leader," Harley asked with a half-smirk. "Really original."

Alpha shrugged, as he confessed, "Well you're the first person to ask. Everyone else just run for the hills when they see me."

Harley realized "Well they are missing out on one kick butt werewolf hero! You're like Batman only your more furry and don't use a mask."

Alpha looked a little stunned at that, but smirked, "Thanks, that means a lot to a guy like me."

* * *

 **Up on the Roof**

Once they managed to get out, Alpha escorted her to the rooftop, just as the police had arrived. They were led by a big build man with short cut black hair graying on the side, and a big bushy mustache that seemed to cover his mouth, and dressed in a jungle green overcoat with the same color pants, black shoes and gloves. This was Chief Angel Rojas, the chief of the Everett Police Department.

The police worked fast to escort the slowly recovering Dollotrons, as Harley and Alpha watched on the roof. Looking to him, Harley saw a sympathetic and loss look on his face, as she looked down on the Dollotrons. She finally asked, "Do ya think they'll ever recover?"

Alpha shook his head, "From what I've witnessed from the failures to these things, the damage is irreversible. I'd say death is their only release. They're living a fate worse than death."

Harley had to be amazed by this guy. From all the stories about werewolves, this one was quite civilized. He even showed compassion and empathy for those who needed it. 'It's weird. He's like the Beast in Beauty and the Beast. Though not a real grouch,' Harley thought in amusement, as she asked to confirm, "So I'm guessing you are this town's Dark Knight?"

"Well, I'm actually more like a 'Lunar Knight', but yea that's the main idea," Alpha explained, and then arched an eyebrow, as he asked introductions. "So, you must be Harley Quinzel, the ex-criminal. I've heard you moved to town."

Harley looked at Alpha skeptically, as she huffed, folding her arms, "Have you been spying on me? because when you said Lunar Knight, I thought you'd be less than B-man back in ol' Gotham."

"No! Nothing like that." he answered, lifting his hands in defense. "I just... keep an eye on you... from time to time."

"Uh huh," came the skeptical response. But Harley shrugged, as she said, "Well, it's gonna be a long walk back to Talbot Hall. Those pervs stripped me down and probably threw my wallet aside…"

But then stopped, as Alpha whipped out a familiar sight, "This? I found it when I was running to the lab. It was how I managed to track you down to which Pretty Dolls Parlor the duo held you and the others."

Harley graciously took the wallet, and smirked, "Well, you really are a knight; giving a lady back a token of affection." She then turned, as she was about to head for the fire escape, "Well, I better get going, and you should to. From the way you sounded earlier, I take it you're in bad relations with the cops."

"Let's just say they don't like anything... or anyone different," he replied.

Harley was about to go off, but Alpha stopped her, as he asked, "Hey." She turned around, as she saw him kneel down, showing his back to her, as he looked at her, "I can give you a lift. Talbot Hall's on my way around on my patrol area."

Harley stopped for a moment, but then smirked at the idea.

Once she was securely on his back and him holding on to her from behind while she held his shoulders, he bolted quickly. The sudden speed, caused Harley to squeak in surprise, as she clutched to him close. But once he reached the right speed, jumped to the nearest rooftop, and started heading to Talbot Hall at full speed, her fears dissipated. She saw that as he ran and jumped from rooftop to rooftop, and going all acrobatic while holding onto her, it felt like a roller coaster ride of sorts. Harley was having quite a lot of fun.

"Weeeee!" she called out, as the wind blew in her face. "Come on. Is this the best you could do? I've seen snails run faster!"

Alpha smiled, as he asked in encouragement, "You want speed? I'll give you speed!" And he increased his pace running so fast he was almost a black and grey blur.

As they were racing, Harley could not help but notice there was something... familiar about the situation... and Alpha himself. Now that she looked closer as she leaned in to look at his side profile, she had the odd feeling she had seen him before. Especially his eyes. His deep red eyes that although seemed eerie to anyone, reflected nothing but a familiar kindess she saw in Peter that she only saw when he looked at her or his friends.

"Hey Alpha" she said at one point. "Have we met before, by any chance?"

The hero hesitated for a second, but didn't falter in the run. "Ah nope," he answered, before continuing with a smile, looking ahead, "I would definitely remember a meeting like that."

Somehow, Harley was not convinced. But she kept quiet on the idea. She gently pulled back in position on his back, while her hands rested back on his shoulders. As she did though, despite the fact that he was six-seven feet in height, his shoulders were much broader than when she thought it was the armor. She masterfully hid the small blush on her face, as well as a small smile. As he moved like a speedboat to get to Talbot Hall, for Harley, it wasn't like Superman carrying her in the sky… this felt something more fantastical.

* * *

 **Later On**

 **Talbot Hall**

Finally, they arrived at Talbot Hall. he ran as fast as he could through the yards, and leapt at the wall. He dug his claws into it, as he climbed up on it, going to the roof. Once they were up there, Alpha slowed down to a stop near the roof entryway. Just when Alpha put Harley down, a thought crossed her mind at that moment.

Just before he left, Harley ran up to him, and stopped him, as she asked, "Hey. How did you know where I was staying at?" Alpha nearly froze up at that question, and Harley looked at the startled look on his face. She smirked at this, as she decided to tease him a little, "I thought you weren't spying on me."

This time, Alpha didn't hesitate, as he replied, "It's my job to know." Harley lifted an eyebrow, not buying one bit. After seeing that face, Alpha sighed, as he slumped in defeat, Okay, okay. I've looked at your case file. I know you are on probation, and currently staying with Peter Talbot."

"Huh. I guess you would know stuff like that," Harley replied.

The two were silent for a few seconds, not knowing what to say or do. However, Alpha turned for a moment, as the light of the nearly full moon shined through, and hit Harley. For a moment, Peter was stunned and almost frozen, as he saw Harley's figure and frame become illuminated by the shine of the moon. He tried to snap out of it, but Peter made the mistake of breathing deeply through his nostrils, and exhaled. He continued sniffing for nearly a few seconds, until he froze… and slowly turned to Harley. Saying nothing, he leaned down at her, and took a single sniff at her to confirm it, as she seemed a bit confused on what he was doing. He then pulled back a little until his face was six inches from hers, with a strange but dreamy look in his eyes.

"Uh, hey, Buddy," Harley asked uneasily. "You okay?"

Alpha didn't respond, as he seemed fixated only on her, almost entranced. Suddenly, he embraced her close to him, as Harley yelped in surprise. She raised her hands to try and push back, but fortunately, the former let go, as a look of shock was on his face, as he apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

But Harley clung onto him, blushing a little, as she replied, "N-no, it's okay…"

But suddenly, without thought or warning, he pulled her in and kissed her gently on his lupine lips. At first, Harley was shocked and enraged, about to rip his face off with her fingernails. But then she closed her eyes feeling this, and then she felt a hand on her hips, as she placed hers on his chest, pulling at the collar, as she leaned back, bringing him with her, making the kiss more deep and passionate.

She moaned a bit, as she felt his long wolf tongue exploring her mouth. He really was a good kisser and felt one of his hands in her long hair. It just felt so…great.

But suddenly, the two realized what was going on, and didn't want to go further in this knowing what would happen between the two, so they stopped and pulled away. The two felt a little awkward at this, and fell silent on this.

Finally, Alpha spoke up, as he cleared his throat, "Well Miss Quinzel, I kinda have to go. Crooks to catch, a city to protect... You know, the basic hero stuff."

"Yea, I guess you do. Good luck with that," Harley replied, looking rather embarrassed about the kiss, much less that she planned to keep up with it.

Alpha looked at her one more time, lost in thought. He had so much to tell her, so much to share. But not that. She had had enough excitement for one night.

"Stay safe." He said, before finally leaping off, disappearing into the darkness of the night. Harley could only stare at his retreating figure, and lightly touched her lips, tracing them from the kiss she had moments ago. She smirked, "Well… he's a better kisser than Batman, I'll give him that." But then frowns, feeling violated, even if the kiss was great, "Holy smokes, that guy was a horndog."

* * *

 **Inside**

After Harley got inside via the roof, she walked to her room, but stopped, as she saw Peter coming down the hallway. He was dressed in a black T-shirt and black sweat pants, but looked pretty sweaty. Luckily, he was drying off with a towel, indicating that he had taken a shower. But he stopped, as he saw Harley present, and ran to her, hugging her. "Harley. You're alright," he smiled confirming it, as a stunned Harley was a bit surprised. "When I heard about what happened from Jean, we all were worried."

Harley pulled them apart, as she smiled to him, "Of course I'm alright. I'm too tough to get taken like that." But then Harley sighed, as she combed her hair back with her fingers, groaning in annoyance, "It seems like my old life of criminals has followed me home."

Peter placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her, "Come on, Harley. Those eco-terrorists had nothing to do with your old life. Besides, criminals have been popping up all over the world lately, it was only a matter of time before Everett had its share of crime."

Harley sighed, as she looked to Peter depressed, "But it happened the same week that I came home. What does that tell you?"

"It could've happened here anyway, even if you were still Gotham," Peter assured her, but then thought about it some more. "Although, I thought it would be the gang war between Tobias Whale and Black Mask that would bring costumed villains to Everett." He stopped as he saw that Harley was still feeling bad, but assured her more, "Come one Harley, you can't blame your past for this. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time; it could've happened to anyone. I'm just relieved the SCU managed to get you out of there before Pyg and Toad could hurt you."

Harley smiled at her friend's concern, "So am I." But she pulled back, as she confessed something, "But it wasn't the police that saved me. It was Alpha, the werewolf vigilante going around."

At that part, Peter acted like he wasn't there, as he seemed shocked in surprise, "Wait. You mean... there _is_ a werewolf out there? He's not some guy in a wolf costume? Or anything like that nutjub in the batsuit in Gotham?"

"No, he's real, and a perverted dog," she shot back at Peter, who looked confused on that, as she went on. "As soon as he saved me and when we were having a decent talk, taking me back home, he kissed me right before running off. Though I am a little confused on how he knew where I was living, and then with his tail between his legs ran off! Like he thought that since he save me, he had the right to kiss me without asking!" She smacked her fist in her palm, as she grumbled, "Next time I see him, I'm decking him one so hard, his grandpups will feel it!"

A nervous Peter, who was trying to hide it, simply shrugged, "If he kissed you, then maybe that means he likes you."

Harley shot him a glare, as she jabbed, "Don't even joke about that Peter. I've had enough of costumed criminals and vigilantes to last me a life time." She then looked weirded out, as she tried to make sense of the situation," Besides, having a werewolf attracted to me is pretty much saying animals like me for all the wrong reasons!"

A little freaked out by that part, Peter reassured her, "I'm sorry, but I'm being serious. Maybe he likes you, but was really nervous or shy about it."

"He didn't seem nervous enough to lip-lock me," Harley arched an eyebrow. "He even deep-tongue actioned me. though I have to admit one thing: Werewolves have flexible lips and long tongues. Meaning they give great deep kisses."

Peter shook his head, as he stated, "Besides, it's Spring right now and the Full Moon's coming out soon. During either or both events, wolves kind of get a huge jolt of energy. And considering Spring's the annual mating season for all creatures, maybe he's in heat, and seeing you made his instincts take over. Plus since he's a werewolf, he might be a human turned wolf, meaning he's attracted to you on human standards."

For a moment, the two were silent, as Harley gave him a dead panned look, "You have an answer for just about anything, don't you?"

Peter chuckled confidently, as he jokingly made a thinking pose, "Hehehe, just in this situation from my years as a vet seeing how animals act around this time of year." But then honestly smiled to Harley, as he replied, "But seriously Harley, regardless of how, I'm glad you're alright and safe again."

Harley let a small smile come onto her face, as she heard those words. She then quickly grabbed onto him and hugged him, wanting to let those words wrap around and give her warmth constantly, as she smiled, "Thanks Peter, for listening to me, and being there for me." She then pulled back, as she smirked, "I guess after hearing all that about Alpha, I can let that kiss slide…" and then punched her hand, as her smirk made from happy to scheming, "… _after_ I give him that punch he deserves."

"Fair enough," Peter shrugged, but thought in dread, 'Oh boy, I better make sure I see her before the full moon, or else that punch is going to be in stronger when she becomes a werewolf.'

Harley stretched out a little, as she yawned out, "Well, I'm hitting the sack. I got a call that said I start work tomorrow. Night Petey."

"Good night," Peter waved to her, as he walked to his room.

* * *

 **Peter's Room**

Once he entered in, passing the tossed armor on the floor, he crashed onto his bed. As he looked up at the ceiling, he thought back about what he had done to Harley on the roof. That kiss came out of nowhere, and he knew the Full Moon was coming this Saturday. His instincts and physical prowess were becoming heightened, as well as his emotional and hormonal instincts. There was no hiding or lying to himself on what was the truth: he was in love with Harley, as the wolf in him was more honest.

Having realized that, Peter picked up his cellphone, and made a call. Once the ringing stopped, the occupant replied, "Hello?"

"Coach, first off, you were right," Peter replied, not bother in replying it was him. "I do have stronger feelings for Harley than I thought I did and could really use your advice right now."

Coach, not bother in asking if it was Peter even though she knew it was him, sighed in relief, as she stated, "Well I'm glad you have come to realize that. Consider that motivation on telling Harley the truth about you and what you did. I mean, it's not like you made a bad impression on her as Alpha right?"

Peter was silent on the phone for a minute. Coach replied once again, "Peter?"

"Well, I might have...kissed her. As Alpha... After saving her from Professor Pyg."

Coach was silent on the phone for a while, which made Peter a bit anxy. But things went back, as she spoke up, sounding rather stunned, "You... kissed her? As Alpha?!"

With great shame, Peter nodded, as he replied back, "Yes, but I was starting to feel like I was going into heat from seeing her naked when Pyg was about to-"

"All right, stop! I don't need to know that much now this late at night," Coach stopped him in time, as she managed to clear her throat. "So… how did Harley respond to the kiss?"

Peter sighed, as he shrugged, "Well, I did apologize to her on it. But when I bumped into her on her way to her bedroom as Peter, she called Alpha... a perverted dog."

Coach laughed out loud on the other end, to which Peter frowned at his expense. Finally, she calmed donw, as she replied, "Well from her point of view, she's right about that. As for how you should handle the situation, if she sees Alpha again, try to apologize, and show you're not a crazy hornball in heat. If you can't before then, well you just made telling her everything a whole lot harder Peter."

Peter sighed, as he replied, "I can't argue with you there. Thanks for the advice Coach and sorry if I woke you. Good night."

"You're welcome and you didn't; I was just going to be. Good night and good luck," Coach replied, as she hung up.

Peter sighed, and tucked himself in, as he turned off the lights. Though he felt a little hard to fall asleep, given what he did to Harley. He sighed, as he thought aloud, "I wonder what she's thinking right now?"

* * *

 **Harley's Room**

In Harley's room, Harley, now dressed in a red silk night gown, was looking up at the ceiling as well, with Bud and Lou sleeping soundly snuggled up with her at her feet. All the while, her fingers lightly traced her lips, thinking to herself as she remembered the kiss, "Well, he may be a pervy hornball… but…"

Harley went wide eye, but then smiled warmly, as she twirled a strand of her free hair, as she thought aloud, "I wonder who he really is…" but then snuggled in to sleep, dreaming away her first day tomorrow as a therapist.

But as she slept, the moon was dangerously closing in on becoming full.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Secrets All Around; a Magpie in the Night**

* * *

 **Professor Pyg/Lanzlo Valentin: Dwight Schultz**

 **Mr. Toad: Udo Kier**

 **Humphrey Dumpler/Humpty Dumpty: Matt L. Jones**


	6. Secrets All Around

**Full Moon Knights**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Secrets All Around; a Magpie in the Night**

* * *

 **Late at Night**

 **Warehouse District**

Deep within the abandoned warehouse districts, something afoul was happening. Through one of the windows, flashes of light were shining through, indicating someone was going crazy with the power lines. Inside, there was groans of agony and pain, and definitely from a male's voice, as sparks of electricity were heard. The source of the groans was from a Caucasian man in his thirties, balding and round, dressed as some sort of scientific tech head doctor. He was latched to a chair with a strange helmet-like headband delivering shock after shock of electricity, as his eyes were rolling in the back of his head. And he wasn't alone either, as someone stood by and watched.

Standing seven feet from him was a Caucasian woman in her twenties, with fair skin, a slender body to die for, black fingernails, with white shoulder length hair, and black makeup around her dark eyes to make it look like she had a mask on her face. She was sporting a black leather outfit with a bustier with a netlike top covering the rest, black leather tight hot pants, thigh length high heel leather boots with a black pantyhose, shoulder length fingerless leather gloves, and neck feathers giving her the appearance of a bird.

The lady smiled, as she rested her left hand on her left hip, smirking at the scene, "That's it, Joe. Just a little longer."

And then finally, the machine whirred down and stopped shocking the man. He finally collapsed on the floor in a heap, exhausted from what had happened to him. The lady then gently took the headband off the man, and stared at it, mesmerized, as she went wide eye, and smiled, "Shiny, shiny."

But she stopped, as she turned her attention to a stapler left on the ground, as she put the headband away. She immediately slipped on over, and picked it up, reading the shiny copper label on it, which read PROPERTY OF MISKATONIC PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL. She frowned at the name for reasons unknown to her, but bagged it anyway in a white hand satchel to where she placed the band for safekeeping. Once she was done, she bolted out of there; the sounds of high heels following her as she was running for a climbing rope she had used earlier to break in.

And she would have made it, if not for a gray hind leg foot kicking her, sending her flying into a crate. However, she successfully back flipped up on it, recovering rather gracefully, as she looked to see who… or in this case, what had kicked her. There, coming out of the shadows was Alpha himself.

The lady frowned, as she shot out, "Hey. You just hit a girl!"

"Hardly. I just hit a crook," Alpha stated, as he walked over to her position. "You know, you've been giving me quite a run. It was weeks ago when I heard about a thief that was stealing from six warehouses. There was plenty of cash in the vaults, but all that was stone was high-tech electronics. Don't get me wrong, cash is easy, but tech like that is worth millions."

The lady perked up a bit, as she crouched on the crates, looking down at the Wolfman, "Really? Millions? I only stole them because the way they sparkled in my eyes." It was her turn to make small talk, "Though, I gotta say. I heard rumors about a man dressed up like some wolf. I thought it was some Batman lookalike, but you're something else, Mr.? Wolfman, maybe?"

"It's Alpha, actually," Alpha corrected.

"Ooooh, Alpha. Like the Alpha Male bit," the lady smirked. "Name's Magpie." She then saw Alpha's armor, and seemed entranced by it, as she hopped down to his feet, and then circled him, while tracing her fingers on his armor. It made him flinch a little, which caused her to smile, "Oooh, nice armor. Shiny, shiny." She then gently smoothed her hands across the surface of the back, as she asked, "Can I have all of it?"

Alpha turned to face her, as he maintained his fierce exterior, "Sorry, but I'm still wearing it."

"I don't mind a male striptease," Magpie teased. "If you take yours off, I'll take mine. It'll be even stevens."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Alpha replied, as he pulled out a pair of cuffs. "How about a shiny pair of bracelets instead?"

Magpie mockingly thought it over, and shook her head, "Hmmm, no thanks."

But then she backed away, as she balled her hands up, and shot them at the sides. Once that happened, her fingernails extended into three feet sharp black claws, and then attacked him. She charged at him, slashing at him with her claws at first, and then attempted a roundhouse kick. But he caught her ankle before her heel connected with his face, and threw her back. She landed back on her feet, as she smirked at him, "Oooh, agile as well as powerful. I like'em like this." She then waved off, "Sorry, Alpha. But this birdie's gotta fly."

She then slashed at some nearby ropes, which held up crates above Alpha. He saw it in time, dodging out of the way, and looked to go after Magpie. However, when the dust settled, she was gone, as was her satchel… and his cuffs. He huffed, as he groaned, "What is it with this town and guys like me and them?"

At the moment, he rushed back into the office, and saw the same man down and out. He knelt down, as he gently asked, as the man came two, "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so," the man sighed.

"Do you know why Magpie came here," he interrogated. The man shook his head in a negative, and then Alpha asked, "Can you tell me who you are?"

"I… I…" the man tried to say, but he came blank, as he rubbed his head, "I don't remember…"

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

 **Talbot Hall**

 **Kitchen**

Everyone was down at for breakfast, with Mikey stopping by to pick up a meal. Jean was working at the stove, wearing an apron, as the TV was turned to a morning showing of the WB show, Angel. At that moment, Mikey walked in to greet everyone, as he waved, "Hey, guys."

Jean whipped around, as she flipped a flapjack, and smiled, "Oh, good morning, Mikey. I see you're here for breakfast."

"You know it, as well as to give Peter and Harley a lift back into town," Mikey replied, as he pulled up a chair next to the Conundrum… who eyeballed Mikey's camera. Mikey saw it, and gently scooted from him, being weary of what would happen. He then cleared his throat, as Queenie passed him a mug of coffee, "I just got back from the Pretty Dolls Parlor and boy is it a mess down there."

Big T swallowed his breakfast, as he gulped, "Funny how you make it in time for her breakfasts and are late every when she's not cooking."

Mikey arched an eyebrow, as he half-smirked, "Are you implying I favor Jean's cooking over the others?"

"Oh no, I'm just implying you have rather unusual timing for someone who works until early morning every night whenever someone else does the cooking," Big T stated. It was obvious he was clearly implying that Mikey disliked the other tenants cooking without saying it. Though no one else seemed to mind, especially Goat Boy and the Conundrum.

"Now guys, its breakfast time," Jean halted, as she got between them with a warm smile. "You should eat up before it gets warm." The two gave each other a friendly glare before noticing that Jean was almost ready for them, by calmingly looking at the two. Her eye-contact made them stop and enjoy eating.

Big T held up a forkload of pancakes, as he nodded, "Another great breakfast Jean. I never get tired of this cooking!"

"Indeed," Queenie said, as she got up to clean her plate. "It's much better than what was served at the circus."

Jean smiled at the comments she was given, "Thanks everyone." But then she looked to see Harley's spot empty. "Does anyone know if Harley's up yet?"

"Right here, Jeanie," Harley replied, as she walked in dressed for her job at the therapy center. She looked rather professional, as she was dressed in a black pencil skirt, red button up shirt a matching black jacket, black pantyhose, and matching red high heels. Her hair was gone in an upper ponytail, while it was stylized in shoulder-length hair, with her glasses in hand. "Good morning."

"Oh Harley," Queenie replied, as she walked over to Harley, and pulled her into a hug. "We all heard what happened to you yesterday. It must have been horrifying, you poor dear!"

Harley painfully wheezed out, "It was a new experience, I'll say that much. Thanks for the concern Queenie," but she lightly tapped the shoulder, as she cried out in a wheeze, "… can't… breathe!"

Queenie realized this, and let go. "Sorry."

Jean smiled, as she readied another plate of flapjacks, "Good morning, Harley. Ready for some breakfast?"

Harley smirked, as she forked a piece from the plate Jean made, "Don't mind if I do." She plopped it in her mouth, as she tasted it, and immediately shivered, as she hummed a satisfied reaction. "This is great, Jean!"

"Thank you," Jean smiled, but then looked to her in concern, as she asked. "But are you all right from last night? Everyone was so worried about you."

Harley tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her left ear, as she shrugged, "Yeah I'm all right, thanks to-"

Suddenly, the broadcast that was on was changed to a news report, as it was announced to everyone, getting everyone's attention. "We interrupt our regular scheduled programming to bring you a special announcement." The news reporter was a Hispanic tanned man in his thirties, semi-curly black hair, and was wearing a blue business suit, as he sat in place reading the news, "This is Carl Chuck Gumbe, giving you the latest report on the Pyg and Toad incident. There has been an important update on the Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad incident. Professor Pyg's hideout was discovered to be at the Pretty Dolls Parlor. We go now to Vicki Vale live on the scene."

The scene then changed to downtown near the Pretty Dolls Parlor, to which the cops were currently investigating the scene. On camera, the reporter Vicki Vale was on the scene. She was a young Caucasian woman of her twenties, pretty, slim figure with medium long auburn hair tied in a ponytail in the back with a bang hanging loose on her right side, and green eyes. She was dressed in an aquamarine green button shirt, black pencil skirt, and high heels.

"Thanks, Carl," the woman smiled, as she looked at the camera. She was standing outside of the Pretty Dolls Parlor as police had quarantined the scene. "This is Vicki Vale of Channel 6 News in Everett. I'm outside the Pretty Dolls Parlor which was discovered to be the hideout of Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad who recently kidnapped Simon Stagg, the owner of Stagg Industries. Last night, the SCU discovered the whereabouts of Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad and found a large number of people kidnapped by the eco-terrorists inside, including Simon Stagg, and a large amount of people who look as though they were put through some kind of surgical process that left them dead. The Special Crimes Unit, or SCU, are continuing their investigations inside the store, but unfortunately Pyg and Toad were nowhere to be found by the time they arrived. The people who were kidnapped all claim that the vigilante werewolf going by the name Alpha was the only reason they are alive right now."

She then walked over to Chief Rojas who was overlooking the scene, with a serious face, and a stern glare. "With me now is Chief of Police in Everett, Angel Rojas." She then got his full attention, as she gently pointed the mic to him, as she began interview. "Chief Rojas, how were you able to discover he location of the eco-terrorists hideout?"

"The kidnappers' location was found thanks to the hard work of Everett's finest men and woman in the police department along with the help of citizens of Everett who reported seeing Pyg and Toad in the area," Chief Rojas answered. "The citizens found in the basement of the parlor and are currently under the best of care at Everett General under police protection to ensure that they are not kidnapped again. Although Pyg and Toad escaped, they won't do it a second time if they appear again."

"That's good to know Chief, hopefully they make a speedy recovery," Vicki replied, but then the questions came up. "What of the citizens saying that the vigilante known as Alpha was the one who saved them from Pyg and Toad? Is there any truth in the reports that the vigilante is an actually werewolf?"

"Has anyone ever seen this Werewolf vigilante," Rojas asked. The answer was just a bunch of silent mutters and blank faces, indicating that not one of them ever saw him. Then Rojas cleared up the silence, as he quoted the last part, "That's because these werewolves are nothing but urban legends. They're just a bunch of nuts wearing fur suits and masks. Though if they are real, in person and/or monsters, I'll personally have all these monsters locked up. Whether human or freak, anyone who takes the law in their own hands is a vigilante. And according to the law, that makes them a criminal, just like the punks and scum they claim to fight." He then turned away, and walked back inside EGPD HQ, "End of discussion."

"Thank you Rojas," she responded, and then looked at the camera. "There you have it folks. This is Vicki Vale of Channel 6 News."

Big T frowned on this report, as he sighed, leaning on the table, "And there's Rojas with his anti-werewolf and vigilante bit. Every time he's on, it's always 'werewolves are bad guys too'," he responded with a mocking tone. He then turned to Mikey, as he had to ask, "How do you stand working with that guy, Mikey?"

"Rojas isn't that bad, it's when costumed ones come up that it gets hard," Mikey replied. But then grumbled, "Though he is kind of a hardass when it comes to that promotion to detective that I wanna get. Instead, he's got me running computer files, evidence locker detail, and has me clean the bathrooms every now and then." A small pause came, until Mikey groaned, "Okay, that guy's a major jerk."

"That pompous jerk!" Harley shot out, stomping her right heel down, as she flipped it out, "Alpha was the guy who saved them and me from those two maniacs! If anything, he should be thanking him!"

"Don't let it bug you, Harley," Peter said, as he walked in, yawning and stretching out. "Rojas has been working to get the arrests of vigilantes and criminals in costumes in Everett, ever since Black Mask and Tobias Whale started calling for help out of town."

Harley immediately went from angry to smiling, as she waved to him, "Morning Pete." But then frowned, as she pointed at the screen, "But this guy's saying that Alpha is just as much of a law breaker as Pyg and Toad are!"

"He's just doing his job, that's all," Peter replied.

Harley set her plate down, as she folded her arms, and stated the facts, "Gordon does his job and still lets Batman and his fan club run around fighting crime! If Alpha was in Gotham, he be sharing the front page with the Bat!"

"This isn't Gotham, Harley," Mikey politely stated. "And not everyone can be like Gordon when it comes to vigilantes. If Rojas was in Gotham, it would be Batman he'd be dissing, not the wolves around here."

"Mikey's right, Harley. Besides… he has to catch Alpha first," Peter stated, as he went for breakfast. As the two sat down together, Peter asked, "Are you feeling any better from last night though?"

"Yeah, much better," Harley replied, as she seemed a bit flustered with his concern, tucking back her hair behind her left ear. But then went back to normal, as she sighed, "As for the anti-Gordon, I guess like you said, him catching Alpha won't happen anytime soon." But then she took notice of Peter as he took a sip of coffee. He was looking really tired, almost half asleep, "Say, you look like you didn't get any sleep last night. You okay?"

"I wouldn't have either if I was as worried as he was last night," Queenie defended, as she helped with the dishes. "He was more worried than any of us when Jean came home and told us what happened." Peter had a blush on his face as he ate his breakfast in a rushed way. "He was so worried, it gave me new inspiration for parts of the show I'm working on for the main character."

Peter gulped his breakfast down, as he gasped from the quick food gulping, "Can you blame me or any of us? By the way, Harley…" and smirked at her when he said it, "You look great for work today."

Harley blushed at that comment; it was painfully obvious to the others that Harley took Peter's compliments to heart, as she never got complimented that much by someone who cared. "Thanks Pete," she smiled to him, but then turned to the others, as her inquisitive mind peculated on one subject matter. "Hey, do any of you know anything about the werewolves here though? Like when did they start popping up, where did they come from, and who this Alpha is."

Everyone stopped what they were doing, almost silent on the matter at hand. Which to Harley seemed a little stunned or silent on that question. It was almost as if they weren't expecting her in particular to ask that kind of thing.

"No one can say when they started or where, but it's clear from all the incidents that Alpha's one of the good ones seen, if there are any others around," Goat Boy suddenly said, as he finished his breakfast and wiped his face with a napkin… and then ate said napkin.

A stunned expression was on Harley's face from having witnessed Goat Boy eating the napkin which she hid. "Thanks, Goat," she replied, but then moved closer to Peter, as she whispered, "Did he just-"

Peter nodded, as he whispered back, "Yeah, he did. It was part of his act when they all worked back at the circus. But ever since then, he gained a taste for it. Though the Conundrum could eat more than he does." Goat boy didn't notice their conversation, so it didn't really matter.

Harley nodded in a dumfounded way, "Uh huh."

"I can tell you where the werewolves came from," a new voice popped up at the kitchen's doorway.

Everyone turned around, as Harley looked behind her to see a new face show up for breakfast. It was like she had been there the whole time and no one noticed. She appeared as a woman in her thirties or forties, but looked unbelievably beautiful. She was a tanned woman with long black hair tied back Victorian style, as well as wearing a black, gray, and red Victorian gothic dress with black gloves and all.

"WHOA!" Harley hopped up, as she hugged Peter… close to her chest, as she nearly freaked out. "Where did you come from and how long have you been sitting there?!"

The lady merely chuckled, as she took a cup of coffee, and smiled to Harley in her 'embrace' with Peter, "I just arrived a few seconds ago." She then nodded to Jean, as she complimented, "My compliments to you, Jean. This coffee is the best that have ever passed this lips of mine."

"Thank you, Malava," Jean replied, as she looked to Harley, who had embarrassingly pulled away from Peter, and he as well, as Jean made introductions. "Harley, this is Malava Sizemore, or Madame Macabre from her time at the circus. She was the fortune teller and the supernatural expert there. She's also the mother of Tom, Joey, and Sakura. She's also an owner of a wax museum in town. Though, she brings her work home to finish most of the time."

Harley stood up, as she was about to meet and greet, "Oh great to meet you, I'm-"

"Harleen Quinzel, or Harley," Malava nodded, as she explained to a surprised Harley. "Yes, Peter's told us all about you." And shook her had back, "Great to finally meet you. Now as for the werewolf questions you had, such as the origins."

"Well I actually want to know-"

"It all started before the time of ancient Greece, when warriors battled each other for honor, a time when travel methods were simple-" Malava said, as she went into story mode.

"And people worshiped gods instead of technology," Mikey poked in.

"Like you're one to talk," Big T muttered, as they both went into another glare session.

Malava nodded, "Yes. Now pay attention. As I was saying, in a time before ancient Greece, a king known as Lycanos who ruled Acadia was turned into the first werewolf along with his followers by an enraged Zeus, the King of the Gods for his human sacrifices for ancient blood rituals."

Harley, feeling a little weirded out, nodded, "Uh… thanks for the history lesson, but I actually wanted to know about Alpha. Like who he is, and how to contact him specifically." The room grew silent with very nervous faces, which Harley noticed, 'Wow, it's more quiet in here than when Lock-Up was in charge.' Harley then spoke up, "I take it no one…"

"Oh Harley, look at the time," Jean suddenly and gently pushed both Peter and Harley to move, "You two better finish up or you're going to be late for work."

Harley looked at the time to realize Jean was right, "Oh no!" She grabbed Peter in a hurry, as the two were hoofing it, "Thanks, Jean! It was delicious! Talk to you all again tonight!"

Mikey followed after them, as he finished his coffee, "Well, catch ya later then. I gotta carpool these two again." He then sighed, "Tom better get back from his little trip with his siblings out to sea. He could stand to help with the driving." He then looked to everyone, as he stated, "You know, you guys could try and get a driver's license, or have it renewed."

Big T shrugged, "Sorry, bud. I can't reach the pedals. Blockhead's on another gig…" and then pointed to Goat Boy and Conundrum, "And those two would probably eat the cars."

Mikey huffed, as he followed after them. But as they were gone, they all sighed in relief, as Malava looked to Jean, asking, "Harley still doesn't know yet? This Saturday is the coming Full Moon, and she's not even prepared."

Jean nodded, "I know. I hate my brother's procrastination problem."

* * *

 **Later That Day**

 **Everett Police Department**

At the Everett Police Station, Mikey had just arrived, as he entered the busy station. Going through the crowds, paperwork stations, and cuffed thugs, he went straight to his desk… which had crude drawings or blurry photos of UFOs and other cryptids. As he cleared it off, while looking tired of the gag, which was when the other cops noticed him, as he sat down.

"Well, look who's here. Spooky Mikey," one of the officers called out from a group of three. Mikey paid no attention, as he straightened his station out. "So what's the paranormal explanation on last night's incident? No wait, let me guess. Those two were animals turned human and wanted revenge against animal cruelty."

He and the other officers started laughing, but Mikey didn't deter from looking over files. A stack of files of cases that were labeled useless: campers disappearing, people disappearing with rat droppings, scratches and such, as well as people with violent mood swings popping up from time to time.

Another officer jabbed his friend with an elbow, "Maybe they were aliens who used poor human disguises for their yearly hunting season on Earth." The officers laughed again with Mikey ignoring it while getting ready for work.

However, the laughter ended when a familiar throat was being cleared, as they all stopped, seeing Rojas walking up to them, glaring, "Think we can find something better to do with our time gentlemen? Such as getting ready for patrol?" The officers immediately stopped and finished getting ready. "Corvis," Rojas called out to Mikey, who shot up at attention. "I want to see you at my office as soon as you're ready. I have a new assignment for you."

Mikey sighed, knowing he was being dumped a new assignment that would have been ignored and filed away, as he nodded, "Yes sir, Chief." Rojas left the room as the other officers got back to making fun of him behind his back.

"What do you bet the supernatural expert will be doing today," Officer one mocked. "Checking the lockers again for an intelligent rat colony?"

"Maybe in the bathrooms again while trying to prove the shampoo has brainwashing materials," the second officer mocked. They silently laughed more as Mikey finished and left for Rojas' office.

Mikey headed to Rojas' office and knocked on the door. "Come in, Corvis." Mikey entered and was motioned to take a seat and sat down, as he waited to hear what his job would be today. "Corvis? Did you catch this morning's news report about Pyg and Toad?"

Mikey nodded, "Yessir, along with your comment on the vigilante."

"Good, then I'll get right to the point," Rojas replied, as he turned around, and slammed his hands on his desk. "This Alpha character has been getting out of hand lately along with the new criminals crawling into Everett. That's where you come on, I want you to find out who this guy is, and where we can find him so we can stop him before things get worse."

Mikey was stunned by this new development, as he thought, 'Of all people to pin the job to, he chooses me?!' He also voiced his doubt, as he asked, "Me? But I'm just a photographer."

"One with an excellent attention to detail," Rojas pointed out. "Anywhere this Alpha shows up, I want pictures and anything he leaves behind. Gather as much info as you and you're new partner can so we can figure who is and bring him in. Hopefully this partner can get you out of the paranormal game as well."

Mikey gained a surprised expression, as he asked, "Partner? Since when and why do I need a partner if you want me to do this?"

"Since I figured two heads will be better than one. I'll try to find others so we can get a team like the SCU for the sole purpose of tracking this werewolf down," Rojas answered, as he walked to the door. "You didn't think I send you to find a criminal alone did you?"

He then opened the door, as a new figure walked in, as Mikey got up, and was stunned to say the least. Who stepped in was a Hispanic young woman in her twenties, slim but slender figure, lightly tanned skin with brown eyes, and short cut brown hair with bangs that stuck and framed her face, which had a slightly beauty mark under her left eye. She was dressed in a long sleeved turtleneck shirt, with khaki jeans, brown shoes, a brown belt, and a gun holster vest. To say the least, Mikey was trying very hard not to drool.

"Michael Corvis, meet Detective Sonia Alcana, formerly of Gotham PD," Rojas introduced her. "Their loss; our gain."

Sonia put her hand out for a handshake. "Hi, pleasure to meet you, partner."

Mikey, a little shaky but regained his composure, accepted the handshake. "Same here. And welcome to Everett."

Rojas then sternly walked back to his desk, as he sighed, "Now that you two are acquainted with one another, find this Alpha, and bring him in! Start with going back to the Pretty Doll Parlor and see if our investigators missed anything along with showing Sonia around Everett."

After the two left, Rojas sat back down at his desk and which showed the files of Pyg and Toad on it. 'Two eco criminals come to Everett, then there's that new girl jumping around erasing people's mind that Bennet is covering,'

He then picked up another with Harley's profile along with the papers stating she was cured from Arkham. 'All in the same week that Joker's former clown girl comes to town. Coincidence, or is Everett on the verge of becoming the next Gotham?' He then leaned back, becoming deep in thought.

* * *

 **Free Spirited Living Home**

Pinkie Pie, opened the door, as she stuck her head in through it, smiling, "Good morning, Applejack. You ready for br-" But she stopped, as soon as she saw an empty room. She gasped in shock, but became angry, as steam shot out of her ears, with her pupils ablaze with rage, as she growled in a slightly distorted voice, " **No pony breaks a Pinkie Promise!** "

She then bolted out of the room and outside. Near a train station, Applejack was tapping her hooves uneasily, as she gulped. But then went wide eye, as she heard a familiar voice, although it sounded like she was possessed, "APPLEJACK!"

There, running at her, in a rage-fueled fury, was Pinkie Pie, as she screamed out, " **YOU PINKIE PROMISED!** " Applejack yelped, as Pinkie Pie roared out, " **APPLEJACK! COME BACK HERE!** "

* * *

Back in reality, Harley was watching the whole scene on screen of an Ipad Peter had given her. As soon as she got it, she downloaded her favorite cartoons: Looney Tunes and MLP Friendship is Magic. Harley had to stiffen a giggle at this, as she smiled, "Oh, Pinkie Pie. You bipolar goofball…"

"They say laughter is a great therapy."

Harley bolted up, putting her Ipad down, as she looked to see the owner of the voice. She was a woman of Harley's age, Caucasian, with dirty blonde hair cut shoulder-length, brown eyes hidden behind glasses, and wore a white button up shirt with a black pencil skirt, and black shoes.

The woman smiled warmly, as she asked, "You must be the new girl I've heard about."

Harley smirked, as she held out her hand out for a handshake, "That's me. I'm Dr. Quinzell."

"Dr. Bethanie Ravencroft," she replied, as she accepted the handshake. "Welcome to the Free Spirit Assisted Living Home."

Harley smiled, "Thanks."

"So how are you enjoying it here so far," Ravencroft asked.

Harley shrugged, as she fiddled with her glasses, "It's pretty good, quiet, and the old timers here have some great stories."

"Yes, they have some great stories from their days," Ravencroft confessed to Harley. "I have to admit, when I started here, it felt like night and day compared to Gotham."

Harley blinked in surprise at that tidbit of information, "You worked in Gotham too?"

Ravencroft nodded, "Yes, but only for a year. I than moved to Everett when the job I had there failed. So you were in Gotham too?"

Harley nodded in a reply, but made sure to keep her story straightened, "Yes, I moved there with my family when I was younger and was there for a long while."

"Really?" Ravencroft asked, sounding rather intrigued. "I bet it was hard with all the costumed vigilantes there. Like that Joker guy and his sidekick."

Harley innocently shrugged, but in her head, she was screaming out a correction fierce, 'Sidekick!? I was the scumbag's partner!' But she politely responded, "It was at first but after a while, you get used to it."

"So what were-"

"Dr. Ravencroft?" They turned to see who had popped up. It was an attractive Caucasian girl like Harley, except she had short brown hair combed to the left, brown eyes, dressed in a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt with a gray pencil skirt and black shoes. She seemed kind of bubbly, as she responded, "I'm sorry to interrupt you're break, but there's an urgent call waiting for you."

Ravencroft assured the girl, "It's all right, Cassie. You wouldn't interrupt unless it was important." She looked to Harley, as she apologized, "I'm sorry Dr. Quinzel, but I must get the phone."

Harley, on the other hand, waved it off, as she simply understood, "It's all right." The good doctor then left as Harley turned her attention to Cassie, and made her introductions, "Hi, I'm Dr. Quinzell." She held her hand out to shake, to which Cassie accepted.

"Hello, my name is Cassie. I'm Dr. Ravencroft's secretary," Cassie politely introduced herself, but looked at Harley hard in thought, which kind of made Harley feel a little uneasy, as Cassie asked, "I'm sorry, but have we met before?"

Harley innocently answered, "I'm not sure we have. Sorry about that." But deep down, her fears were screaming, 'Please don't recognize me as Harley Quinn! Please don't recognize me as Harley Quinn! Please don't recognize me as Harley Quinn!'

"No, it's all right." But then she looked at the clock, and Cassie had to cut her introduction short with her, "Well, I have to get back to work now. It was great meeting you Dr. Quinzell and I hope you enjoy working here."

Harley smiled, "Thank you." Cassie then left after Dr. Ravencroft, as Harley gave silent sigh of relief, as she crashed back into her hair, pulling her glasses off, rubbing her temples, and looking rather distressed, 'They didn't recognize me. The less people who know about my Harley Quinn days, the better.'

* * *

 **Late that Night**

Alpha was currently patrolling the area on the rooftops, looking for any trouble of the sorts. So far, nothing but a bunch of vandals defacing property. They were easy enough to scare straight and run away. So the only real agenda was Magpie, to whom he had Humphrey dig up anything on the man with apparent amnesia. Though he had to make quick on it and find Magpie. There was only two nights left before Harley's first transformation. If she did that without any guidance or understanding of the situation, she'd freak out and would cause a mass panic if she ran through Everett in that kind of condition.

But something also nagged him in the back of his head, 'But if I do tell her, there's no telling how she'll react.'

 _Harley looked at him, sympathetically, as she hugged him, "Of course I'm not mad. You gave me a new life."_

 _Harley slammed him hard, as she screamed out, "Damn you! Because of you, I'm a worse off freak than when I worked with the Joker! I hate you! I never wanna have to do anything with you or anyone associated with you! EVER!"_

Alpha then sweat dropped, "I don't even wanna know what the third option would be."

THWACK!

Alpha skidded from the impact, as he flipped over, as he saw what… or who, had hit him. It was Magpie, getting up from a powerful double-foot kick. Magpie twirled the handcuffs in her hands, smirking at him, as he got up, "Sorry about that. I saw you running on the rooftops, and I thought I'd join up with you."

Alpha cracked his sore neck back into place, as he wiped his right side, "And kicking me was your way of running with the pack?"

Magpie innocently shrugged, as she started circling him, "You know, after I last met, I couldn't help wondering what makes someone put on a bat costume." She then stopped in front of him, and got a close-up to his face, "Something to hide?"

Alpha arched an eyebrow, as he denied anything, "Who said this was a costume?"

She smiled, at that part, as she placed her hands on his chest, leaning in, "Oooh, I like that."

Alpha noticed Magpie was gently trying to open the armor, but didn't give her the chance, as he politely pushed her back, "Not gonna happen. I want to know why you did what you did to that man back at the warehouse."

"Braxton? He stole something from me a while back," Magpie shrugged. "So I stole the same thing from him in return."

"Which is why I need to stop you before you do something more that could hurt someone," Alpha stated.

Magpie smirked, as her claws gently sheathed out quietly behind her, "If you wanna stop me… " and lunged at him, "THEN FIGHT ME!"

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Driving down near the place where Alpha and Magpie were having their little discussion, Sonia was driving around town with Mikey to give her a tour. Around the time, it was quiet and rather uncomfortable on one end. Until Sonia spoke up, asking, "So, Spooky Mikey, right?"

Mikey sighed in an annoying term, evident he didn't like the title. "Please don't call me that," he groaned a plea. "Everyone at work calls me that. Mostly because of my theories."

"Werewolves and monsters," Sonia guessed. "Seems hard to swallow anyway."

Mikey nodded, "They don't believe in the supernatural aspect. I mean, they believe the whole aliens in Metropolis, metahuman mutants, and the whole Urban Legends of the Dark Knight. But when it comes to vampires, werewolves, demons, and supposed secret societies like the Illuminati, League of Assassins, or even the fabled Court of Owls, they look at me like I'm the butt of a joke."

Sonia had to feel a little sympathetic on this guy, as she guessed, "I guess people think the world's strange enough as it is than to have to look at a world with vampires and werewolves."

Then the police CB radio broadcasted at that moment, "10-31 at the Slums." The two looked to each other, as Sonia speed out of there, while Mikey put a siren on the roof as they sped off.

Once they arrived outside the area where the commotion was going on, Mikey got out, as Sonia scolded, "Hey, wait for backup!"

But Mikey didn't go anywhere, as he looked upward, pointing up, "Up there!"

Sonia looked up, just to see a cackling girl that looked like Lady Gaga attempt to hop to the other building close by. However, a grapnel line was shot, lassoing her feet, and pulling her back. The occupant leaned on the ledge to try and yank her back up. Magpie looked upward, after a long fight, as she saw Alpha attempting to yank her back up. She began to hyperventilate, almost feeling caged that Alpha was about to take her in.

But he pleaded to her, but tried to calm her, "Stop wiggling! I can't pull you up if you wiggle!"

Magpie seethed out, "No one is going to cage this bird again!" She then shot her clawed fingernails out, and slashed the cable, causing her to fall down.

Alpha went wide eye, as he cried out, "NO!"

She fell flat down, straight down into a parked car near Sonia's car. The crash impacted hard enough to blow the tires and dent the car; it was like a meteor or a bowling ball crashed into the roof of it. The two looked in panic, as Sonia grabbed the radio to CB an ambulance, as Mikey ran up to check her, and saw she wasn't moving. He pulled out his camera and took pictures of the scene, mostly for evidence.

Suddenly, and amazingly, she flinched a bit, causing Mikey to jump back. He thought it was a body spasm; a death rattle of sorts, but was proven wrong otherwise. As she was able to get back up, slowly and sat up… and opened her eyes. She immediately shot up, and ran, as Sonia ran up to a rather stunned Mikey. She looked at the car to where the woman was at, but saw it was empty, as she looked to him and asked, "Where's the body?"

Mikey pointed at the direction Magpie ran, as Sonia saw that Magpie had taken off, as she disappeared around the corner.

Mikey blinked, as he looked to her, and asked, "You just saw her fall off a skyscraper, crash into a car, got up, and ran off without so much as a scratch or broken bone, right? Or at least the last part?"

Sonia, a bit stunned, turned to Mikey, and nodded, "Yeah, you're not crazy."

Mikey nodded a relief, "Thanks."

On the rooftop, Alpha was listening as well, though his appearance had shown both he and Magpie were in a huge fight before her attempted leap off the roof. He was covered in cuts mostly, but bruises as well, as she had gotten in a few good kicks. He blinked, as he tried to figure it all out, "Caged again?"

* * *

 **Later On**

 **Talbot Hall**

 **Peter's Room**

After the fight, Alpha had made it back home, and changed back to human form. Peter had taken a shower and wore his pajamas, but was hard talking on the phone. He had luckily gotten to Mikey on the phone, but the latter had to say he needed to be discreet, since his new partner would question him later. Though Peter still had trouble believing Mikey now had a partner, or that Mikey would become someone else's partner. Though for the moment, Peter talked seriously, "I think Magpie may have been a prisoner, and this Braxton guy might have something to do with it."

"Yeah, I thought that too, and I had Humphry do some references on him while I looked through the place Magpie broke into," Mikey replied. "Apparently, Joe Braxton and Miskatonic Psychiatric Hospital were working with cases of extreme and intensive care. Something to do with rewiring a criminal's brain to make them good again. Though they moved their work to Arkham in Gotham, where the really big intensive treated convicts were there to experiment. The headband you described was a device used to remove all aspects of being a criminal from the person's mind: their habits, memories, anything related to being one."

"Mind control on dangerous super-criminals? That just sounds dangerous and immoral," Peter voiced his opinion. "I can't imagine the project went well with that kind of path."

"Without a doubt. That's probably one of the main reasons why the idea was scrapped," Mikey went on. "Most of the subjects were unaffected or had their mind wiped completely. The only two that worked on the project was the guy, Joe Braxton, and one Bethanie Ravencroft."

"Well, we know what happened with Braxton, but where's this Ravencroft," Peter asked.

"Well, that's where it gets interesting," Mikey chimed. "It seems that after the project, they moved to Everett to try other less drastic tests, but both went their separate ways after the Mind Wipe project. It seems Ravencroft's working at the same therapy job that Harley started at today."

The black haired man gained a surprised look, "All in Everett, what are the chances of that?"

"About slim to none if by coincidence. Unless..."

"Hold on Mikey," Peter stopped him before he went further. "Let's just go with coincidence right now and focus on the main issue at the moment." His face was deep in thought as he was trying to piece it all together. And then it clicked. "Namely Magpie, she must be one of their test subjects who wants revenge on the two. Which means Ravencroft is next!"

"Bingo," Mikey stated. "My new partner, Sonia's probably on the verge of figuring this out too since she's got the file and is looking into this case as well. All that leaves is figuring out who Magpie is."

"Which should be easier since she has a connection to Braxton and Ravencroft," Peter deduced. "Did the file say about any patients that the treatment worked on?"

"I'm afraid that's where out good fortune ends buddy," Mikey sadly answered. "I wasn't able to get a picture of the candidate list for the experiment before I had to turn the file to Sonia without her being suspicious of what I was doing with it. I did managed to catch one name though. I'm on my way to the lair to see what Humphry can find out about the patient."

Peter smirked at this one lead, "Great. What's the patient's name?"

"Someone named Margaret Sorrow. Says she was a kleptomaniac that was sentenced for ten years. But apparently, she got early release when she volunteered for the experiment."

"I've never heard-" Peter started, but stopped, as the door opened up unexpectedly making Peter hang up in a hurry.

Harley popped up, in her PJs and with a smile, "Peter! So there you are!"

Peter blushed a little, seeing her in tight black pants and a red spaghetti shirt that exposed her midriff. "Harley, you're home!"

"Yepper!" She cartwheeled over to his bed, and crashed on it, flat on her back, and looked up at Peter upside-down, but smiling indicating she had a good day. "I got home a little while ago, had a quick bite, and now I'm ready for a nice long sleep."

"That's great," Peter smiled, as he sat down. But as he did, he strained from it, as he winced.

Harley noticed this as she sat up, looking at him in worry, "Peter, are you okay?"

Not wanting to go in details about the fight, Peter white-lied, "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore from work. The animals weren't in a good mood today."

Harley scooted behind him, not buying it, as it seemed more than just animal handling, "You sound stressed though. Probably from whoever just called you." Peter seemed silent, but didn't turn to face her. Harley knew he was hiding something, and smirked in mischief. She pounced at him, pinning him down with her on top, as she grabbed the bottom of his shirt, "What you need is a nice massage to relax the muscles before bed."

Being shocked from the pounce attack she gave him, he tried to stop her, "Harley, wait!"

But it was too late as she managed to get his shirt off. Once it went off, Harley's smirk faded, as she looked in shock, seeing Peter's front. There were scars on his body, but they seemed faded, barely noticeable, but only those who looked hard. She also took notice of a strange Chinese tattoo in lettering on the lower right side of his six pack, and a strange brandmark on his left peck. To say the least, Harley was shocked and confused by all this, seeing all this on her childhood friend's body. A guy she knew who avoided conflict.

She gently traced her hands on his arms, and chest, ignoring the blush that Peter was getting, as she was lost in thought, 'What the? What kind of fight did Peter go through to get these?' What has he been doing all these years? Trying to learn Kung Fu like Batman?!'

She looked at Peter whose face was both a mix of embarrassment and saying 'the cat is out of the bag'. Finally getting the guts to ask, she asked aloud, "Peter, what happened to you after I left? Don't tell you became the school's punching bag again."

Peter finally sat up, as Harley got off his lap, and sat next to him Indian style. 'I can't tell her everything, but I can at least tell her the main points,' he thought as he sighed in defeat. "It's nothing huge, but I figured you would be worried about it. But no, I wasn't beat up after you left. In fact, all the bullies that took Roland's place kept their distance after the attack. After high school, I felt confused as to what I should do. So I left Everett for a while and looked for my place in the world. As I traveled, I ran into some... rough individuals. There were some that I thought I could trust, which turned out to be a big mistake."

Harley had a stunned look from that, as he went on, "If any good came out of it, it helped me decide on what I was going to do with my life. So I went back to Everett to start my career as a veterinarian. The rest you already know." Though he had purposely left out the werewolf part and anything else he had to keep quiet on.

It was then that Harley pieced something that had been going through her head for a while since Peter showed up at Arkham that day, "So that's why you... didn't know about my... activities until later on."

Peter nodded, "Yeah. I tried calling you when I got back, but the employees at Arkham Asylum told me they didn't know where you were. As for the life of crime part, I didn't know until I got the call from Dr. Leland. We don't hear much on the crime in Gotham here."

Harley then looked at him, a mixture of sadness and slight worry, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not that big of a deal and... it's not a part my life I like looking back on," Peter shrugged, not wanting to go further in. "Besides, most of the scars are from less friendly animals that I look at."

The blonde girl gained a sympathetic look on her face, as she sadly smiled and turned away in thought, "I guess I can relate on that. Every time I think of my time with Joker, it hurts inside, like the night I found out who he really was. Now every time I think of the jobs I did with him, it hurts." She then smiled, as she remembered some good times. "But there were two good things that came out of it." Peter looked at her in curious as to what they were as Harley continued, "Like meeting Red, Poison Ivy, one of my best friends, and of course my babies, Bud and Lou." She then turned to Peter, as her smiled seemed to brighten only at him, So there must have been some decent people you met while traveling right?"

Peter thought about it, and replied, "Well… there were two people, but I haven't seen them since. Of course, one of them would probably punch me in the face as his way of saying hi."

Harley couldn't help but chuckle at that, her smile appearing again, "Sounds like you have a reason to be glad you haven't seen him." They both had a good laugh at that. But as soon as the laughing ended, Harley got up and yawned, stretching out. "Well Pete, I'm hitting the sack. You get some rest and get better. I want you in tip top shape for my game on Saturday." She then lightly kissed him on the forehead, as she smirked, "Good night."

As she went for the door, Peter realized about the night before Saturday. Peter sat up, as he looked to her, and called out, "Harley, wait…!"

She turned around with a curious look on her face. As she curiously asked, "Yeah?"

Peter paused for a moment, but then finally sighed, "Thanks. And you have a good night too."

Harley smiled as she left for her room through the bathroom. As she stopped in the middle of the shared room, her face was deep in thought, as she hugged herself, 'He's not telling me everything. He's still hiding something from me. Could he have become a criminal like me and feels ashamed that he got away without being recognized and I didn't?'

She sighed, not knowing what to think at this point, or how to ask him without having to hurt him. As she entered her bedroom and closed the door, sighed, as she leaned on the door, where Bud and Lou were sleeping soundly. "I don't wanna do that to him; I've already done enough to him with having to babysit me like this."

She slid on the floor and looked just as depressed as when she thought back to when she remembe3red the beginning of how she met the Joker. However, if her mind hadn't been elsewhere, she would have seen the shadow in the room… with white hair, and shiny long black nails, smiling at her.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Peter's Room  
**  
At the moment, Peter had a frustrated look on his face, as he was pounding his head in his pillows, groaning while his voice was being muffled, "Idiot! The full moon is tomorrow night, and you just let a golden opportunity to tell her the truth!" He pulled up, groaning, "I seriously need to tell her what's gonna happen… but I'm too freaked out how she'll react."

Suddenly he heard a sound from Harley's room. He got up, and went through the bathroom to her door, listening. "Harley," he called out to confirm his fears. "Are you all right?!" not getting an answer, he opened the door and went into her room. However, all he got was to witness Magpie pick up an unconsciousness Harley as she was about to go out the window. "Magpie!?"

Stopping for a moment, Magpie turned around, as she was a bit taken by someone knowing her so soon. "Oh a fan of mine," she cooed, but apologized, "Sorry, but I already have someone on my mind. Also I'm borrowing your girlfriend. You can have whatever's left of her when I'm done. Later, handsome." And then she jumped out the window, disappearing from sight.

Peter ran to the window, as he called out, "HARLEY!" but the two were long gone, as Peter leaned on the windowsill, and pondered 'How did I not know she was in the building? What does she even want with Harley? And more importantly, where's she taking her?'

He thought hard for a moment, but then it clicked as he looked out in surprise.

* * *

 **Miskatonic Psychiatric Hospital**

The old asylum had been left behind after the Clean Slate project had been scrapped. Now the old building was left out, condemned to fall apart like a rotting wound. And it was easy for Alpha to find the place, as he was on the rooftop, leaning on the broken in observatory roof, leaning down to look at the surgical room and audience balcony. He hopped down, landing gracefully on the ground. He was about to begin his search for Magpie, but it seemed she made it easy for him.

For unknown to him, she had pounce-jump kicked at him, which he heard enough time to block her but it sent him flying and crashing into a wheeled gurney. Once she was safe on the ground and he was getting back on his feet, she began to pummel him with punches, to which he caught the last one. She twisted enough to break free and deliver a round-house kick. He dodged it enough, and gave his own right kick, sending her flying and crashing into some of the O2 tanks. Alpha charged at her on all fours, but she jumped up, and kicked towards him a barrage of scalpels near her. He hopped back up on his legs, and swatted the scalpel projectiles away, as he tried to punch her, but she flipped down, and head locked him with her legs, and catapulted him to the wall.

He easily regained equilibrium enough to crash into the wall feet first, and launch himself back at her. In the process, he double-kicked her into the tanks again, as she slowly got back up. But before they could go on with the fight, Alpha tried to reason with her, as she got back onto her feet, "Look, I don't have any interest in hurting you, Magpie."

"Haven't you figured it out; I can't feel pain," Magpie hissed in annoyance. "It was just another piece that they stole from me. I would've thought survival from a skyscraper would have been evident of that."

Feeling sympathetic for her, Alpha walked up to her, as he offered her help, "Let me help then. I know what it's like to try to fight your own nature." He then stopped five feet from her, as he finished, "Believe me, if you don't get help, you'll lose the fight for good."

Magpie's anger disappeared, as a look of realization hit her, and then of sorrow, as she hugged her shoulders for a moment. And then to surprise Alpha, she ran up to him, and hugged him, as she whimpered in his chest, "But I'm afraid, Alpha."

Trying to forgo the surprise of having an attractive girl like her hug him like that, he placed a consoling hand on her head, as he asked, "Afraid of what?"

Her hands slid over to his sides, feeling exposed areas in the armor, as she smirked without him seeing it, "That I've already lost."

SHKNICT!

Alpha winced as he pulled back, clutching his left side. As he did though, he felt weakened and dizzy, as he collapsed on his knees, and looked up a calm Magpie. She sheathed her nails back, as she walked over to him, to which everything was getting blurry and distorted. He weakly asked, "Wha… what?"

" -sh-sh, hush, my big bad wolf," Magpie gently placed her fingers on his lips, kneeling down to his level, as she gently grabbed his shoulders. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you interfere any further. Just relax, and let the curare do its work." He then collapsed on the ground, as his eyelids got heavy, as Magpie gently cradled him, "Just go to sleep~." He tried to fight it, but whatever she injected in him was working fast, as he closed his eyelids, falling asleep.

Magpie then sat down, and lay on his chest, looking at his unconscious face. His black fur seemingly shine in the moonlight, as she ruffled his head, "Shiny, shiny…"

* * *

 **Moments Later**

Alpha groggily awoke, as some kind of light was shining in his face, seemingly awakening him. However, when he tried to get up, he found he was strapped on one of the lab gurneys. And to make it worse, the same headband device that Magpie used on Braxton was on his head. As he tried to figure out what was going on, Magpie's voice called out to him, "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bacy."

Alpha looked up to see Magpie using one of the operating lights as a bird swing. Once she saw he was wide awake, she smiled, "Don't worry, I didn't force you to turn back. A person's secrets are the only sacred thing they have."

"Magpie, I meant what I said when I offered to help you," Alpha reasoned with her once again.

"QUIET!" she screamed, as she hopped down from the light swing, and then viciously round house kicked him. Once she realized what she had done, she quickly apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry about that. That was rude of me." She then honestly replied, as she walked up to him, and leaned on him once again, "I do appreciate the offer, but I've already gotten it long covered." She then pointed at the helmet on his head, "Braxton built this thing to remove memories; to reformat the brain's hard drive by wiping it clean." She then tapped the helmet, as she smirked, "But I figured out a way to reverse the process: to put the memories back."

"So why did you kidnap Harley Quinzel," Alpha asked. "She doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong," Magpie replied. Suddenly, a woman's scream was heard in the far back, getting both their attention, as Magpie smiled, "My memories await." But then she looked back at Alpha, "But yours have to go." She then gently held his cheeks, as she smirked at him, "I'd say it's been the best fund I've had with a guy, but you probably won't remember that." She then leaned in, and gave him a deep kiss, before pulling back.

She pulled away, and walked over to the controls, and grabbed a lever. She then looked back to him, as she gave her goodbyes, "Goodbye, Alpha. Maybe when I come back, I'll have your memories reprogrammed… to have you as _my_ lover." And flipped it.

Alpha began to spasm, as electricity danced around his head. With that done, Magpie walked off to wherever she was going, unaware of a shadow atop the observatory dome.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Magpie had walked towards a lab, and opened the door. There, placed next to a wall with x-rays of peoples' skulls and brains were Harley and Ravencroft, strapped to gurneys themselves. Magpie gingerly walked in, as she seemed happy, "Sorry for the long wait. I had a cute puppy dog to take care of. Housebreaking him in, of course."

Ravencroft finally asked, "What do you want from us?"

"Straight to the point. I like that in a doctor," Magpie smiled as she walked over to Ravencroft. Her smile then disappeared, as she leered at her, and shouted out to her angrily, "You took my memories! I want them BACK!"

"I can't," Ravencroft confessed, seemingly frightened at this point. "The idea of reversing the process was never conceived. The procedure was designed to remove the criminal part of the mind."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Magpie screamed, as she brought her nails closer to Ravencroft's face. She saw the fear in Ravencroft's eyes, but sighed, as she backed away. "Fine, if you won't help me…" she then turned to Harley, as she walked over, "then I'll just get her to help me."

Ravencroft looked at Harley in confusion, as she asked, "Her? She's just some girl you grabbed from her room."

Magpie turned around, and angrily shouted, as she pointed at a confused Harley, "No! She was there when you were experimenting on me! She can help reverse what you did!"

Now more than ever, Ravencroft had a confused look on her face. "What are you talking about? Braxton and I were the only ones on the project, there was no one else on the project."

"She was in on it," Magpie stated, as she looked at Harley and back at Ravencroft, "You had her working on getting your next test subject ready! That one with the white skin! I heard you saying you planned to use him next!"

Harley sighed, shaking her head, "Not one of my proudest moments in my life." But then she blinked, as she looked over to Wait? How did you know I was working on Joker? I don't remember seeing you at Arkham Asylum."

'The Joker? We did plan to use him next, but the project was put on hold before Jeremiah Arkham could sign for him. The only other doctor that tried to help that psycho was...' Ravencroft thought, still looking confused, until she had taken a closer look Harley as she pictured her with glasses and her hair up in a bun. "Harleen? Dr. Harleen Quinzel?"

Harley looked to Ravencroft, and gave a sympathetic smile, "Yeah, that's me."

"Exactly," Magpie said, as she pointed her right index nail at Harley. "You were in on it, and now you're going to do what Ravencroft refuses to do!"

"Wait, hold it," Harley tried to reason with the kleptomaniac. "I admit it, I knew that Dr. Ravencroft was working a new rehabilitation for inmates at Arkham. But I was still new at the time, I didn't have clearance in the wing where she, and Dr. Braxton were working in!"

"It's true! Only Joe Braxton, Jeremiah Arkham, Quincy Sharpe, and I were the only staff members that knew about it," Ravencroft tried to reason with her. "Harleen was more focused on the Joker than anything."

Magpie glared at the two dangerously, "FINE! If asking won't make you restore my memories, then it's time for something more... persuasive."

Harley and Ravencroft looked nervous at what Magpie just said, as Ravencroft asked, "What do you mean by more persuasive?"

Harley shrugged, "Oh knowing her, she'll probably put us through what she was put through. Basic eye for an eye routine."

"If you don't give me back my memories," Magpie stated, as she looked to the two. "Then you'll know what it's like to lose your past like I did! After it gets done with the Wolfman!"

"See? Told ya," Harley stated. But then looked in shock, as she asked, "Wait, Alpha? You have Alpha?"

Magpie turned to face her, and smirked, "Oh, you know him too? Yeah, I've got him… getting a clean slate in his head."

* * *

 **Back in the Operating Lab**

Alpha was still strapped to the table, as the device was trying hard to rewrite his brain. However, someone leapt down, and threw a few kunais at the controls, shorting them out. Once the machine died down, the figure tore off the helmet off of Alpha's head, and threw it hard at the wall, smashing it to pieces as it fell to the floor.

The figure also undid the straps, as Alpha fell into the guy's arms. As Alpha came two, he saw how his savior was.

Like him, he was a werewolf male, same build, but his fur was brown, and had light brown fur on his palms, fingers, biceps, and triceps, face chest, stomach, inner thighs form feet to mid-calves, and on the bottom of his tail as well as the tip. Unlike Alpha, he had yellow eyes, and that he had baggy hair in his face, but save for a patched combed on the right, showing his left eye.

He was wearing a full-body black and purple spandex body armor suit. He had purple armor plating on his shoulders, chest, abdomen and upper back, knees and elbows, as well as flexible greaves and ankle guards, as well as a little armor on the front of his feet. But in the middle of his chest from down to his pelvic area, the armor was a flexible black weaved armor. On the suit, were black parts on the outside and inside of his thighs, but stopped under his knees and on the sides, which was shown from the back of his calves, and had black thigh pouches strapped around them. His feet were in heelless and toeless spandex-like footwear. His forearms were in long fingerless gloves that ended at his elbows, where the elbow armor pads were at. But the outer part of the gloves had purple forearm and back hand guards, though they weren't as high tech as Alpha's. On his back was a metallic black and purple backpack with a black Atari insignia on it. Though the backpack seemed more high-tech in some areas in design.

The werewolf gently grabbed his head, as he looked at him, "Alpha? Alpha, are you still in there? If you are, answer these questions: what's my name, what color is the moon and day sky, and more importantly… what of donuts?"

Alpha's grogginess left, as he regained his footing and pulled away from the brown werewolf, as he answered, "Mikey Corvis, aka Scope. The moon is glowing white, the sky's blue, and from the last time I remembered donuts are plentiful. Which is a weird question to ask of me." But then he blinked, "Wait, how'd you know where I was?"

"Tracking device," Mikey, or Scope, replied. "After I didn't hear from you, I had Humphrey activate it, wolfed out, and suited up to track you down."

"Good, because we've got…"

They suddenly heard screaming, as it came down the hallway. They chased down after it, as they heard more of it. Once they reached the double hinged doors. At that moment, Alpha and Scope busted into the room, stalling Magpie enough to surprise her. But before she could retaliate or attack any of her hostages, Scope pulled out a kunai, and threw it right at her. She easily dodged it, but not in time, as it skimmed her head… taking the platinum hair off her head.

At that moment, Harley and Ravencroft looked in shock, as Harley asked, "Cassie?"

Magpie blinked at that, but then caught a glimpse at the mirror. Once she noticed her reflection, all that was seen was Cassie, Ravencroft's secretary… as Magpie. She pulled away, trying to make sense of what she was looking at, as Alpha pieced it together. And so did Harley, as Magpie asked, "What is this?" She touched the mirror image, and was starting to panic, "Who's face is that?"

"You seriously don't know," Harley asked, and then she deduced it all together. "I get it. You're suffering from Multiple Personality. Two personalities that share the same body; though the only problem is that they're unaware of each other."

Magpie turned around, looking on the verge of angered panic, "What are you talking about?"

"Margaret Sorrow was part of an experiment Braxton and Ravencroft were conducting," Alpha explained. "For your participation, you received early released."

But Magpie wouldn't hear of it, as she defiantly and stubbornly stated, "No! They took my memories! THEY STOLE THEM FROM ME!"

Alpha shook his head in a negative, disagreeing with her, "I'm sorry, but you did this to yourself. Margaret Sorrow volunteered. The experiment was meant to strip the bad out of criminals, and in your case it worked. For a while anyway." Magpie looked at him in confusion, and then at herself in the mirror. "They gave you a new name, a new face, a new life. But sometimes the bad is just too strong. It has a way of coming back."

But Magpie wouldn't accept that answer, "No! Lies!" she punched the mirror, cracking it severely, as she turned to face Alpha, "I just want to know who I am," she then looked at both Harley and Ravencroft, as Scope was getting Harley free. "… and _they_ can give that back to me!" Magpie extended her fingernails into claws, and attempted to kill both Scope and Harley.

She pushed Alpha out of the way, and charged at them, but before Alpha could stop her, gunshots were fired. The shots blew her nails off, as she crouched on the ground picking them up carefully. The four looked to see Sonia Alcana at the door, pointing her gun out police style.

"Don't move, any of you," she ordered the two wolves, and then aimed at Magpie, as she warned, "That goes for you too, Bird Girl."

Magpie gently picked up her shot-off nails, as she whispered, "Shiny, shiny." And then she threw her nails at Sonia. One of them cut at her arm, and made her cry out in pain. In the confusion, Magpie jumped up, knocking Alcana out of the way, and ran out the room. Alpha attempted to follow her, but was stopped by Sonia, as she shot at the door, getting up slowly, while cradling her gun arm.

"You're not going anywhere!" she shot off.

Alpha sternly stated, "We don't have time for this, officer. Help my partner get the doctors out, I'll stop Magpie." He then ran out the room, leaving them behind.

Sighing, Sonia holstered her gun and began to get Ravencroft free. As Scope slashed at Harley's restraints, she asked, "And you are?"

"Scope. Alpha's partner," he replied, but then smirked as he pointed to himself, puffing out his chest, "But you can call me the WolfMan Wonder."

The women stopped for a moment, as they looked at him, and Harley, with an arched eyebrow, "Really?"

* * *

 **Back with Alpha**

Alpha ran down the hall to catch up to Magpie, but he didn't have to go far, as he heard Magpie crying out, "NO!"

He ran to the source, going back to the operating lab. Once he opened the doors, he saw Magpie crouched at the pile of parts that used to be the helmet. She looked defeated, realizing her chances of getting her old life back were gone. "My memories. I'll never get them back now," she then turned around and glared at Alpha, almost to the point of crying, as she nearly whimpered out, "What have you done?!"

"We can find another way to help," Alpha reasoned with her. "Margaret Sorrow, the person that you were long ago… she's still in there."

Magpie looked at him sympathetically, but then turned away, as she lowered her head and closed her eyes, as she whispered, "Margaret Sorrow's gone." She then opened her eyes, as a vicious grin spread on her face, "There's only the Magpie now." And extended her nails out, as she attacked.

She launched a double kick at him, knocking him back, and would have gone for the eyes… until a mop stick slapped her in the face. Magpie looked as did Alpha, and saw Harley, standing with a mop handle stick in hand using it like a staff. She glared at the villainess, as she ordered, "Back off, Lady Gaga!"

Distracted long enough, Alpha fired a sonic howl at her, sending her flying to the machinery. Crashing into the controls caused them to immediately short out, and before Magpie could act, it electrocuted her. She spasmed and screamed out, just as the place lit up like a Christmas tree, until it finally died down, and Magpie slipped to the ground unconscious.

The two walked over to her, as Magpie let a moan of discomfort escape her lips. "She may not feel pain, but she'll definitely be sore in the morning," Alpha commented. He turned to Harley, but saw that her face said she didn't forget what happened during their last encounter. He sighed, as he tried to clarify what had happened, "First off, Miss Quinzel, I know I didn't leave a good impression after our first encounter. So before anything, I'm sorry for kissing you like that. It was-"

Harley stopped him from going further, as she held her hand out, "Save it, Wolf Boy. Do you really think I'm going to let that slide with a simple apology…" and then jabbed a finger in his chest, as she looked up to him eye-to-eye. "… or the fact you saved me again?"

Alpha shrugged, "Honestly no, but I came to stop Magpie because I wasn't about to let her hurt anyone else."

Harley sighed on that answer, as she rolled her eyes back, pulling away from him. 'Just what I need, another Batman without the brooding.' She then turned around, crossing her arms, and smirked, "Well, I guess since you came to help, me even though you knew I was angry at you… I can let that kiss slide."

Alpha arched an eyebrow, as he asked, "So, we're good then?"

Harley walked up to him as she held her hand out for a handshake. Alpha held his hand out to meet hers. Only for her to grab his hand, and kick him in his crotch with a loud impacting slam.

"OWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Alpha fell on his knees in pain, trying to breathe. At that moment, Scope and officer Alana came in, witnessing this, as Scope felt like he had been kicked under there as well.

Harley looked unfazed by Alpha's painful expression, as she knelt down, smirking at him, "Yeah, we're good. For the kiss you gave me." But then she grabbed his cheeks, and pulled him in for a kiss on his nose, as she pulled back and smirked, "And that's for saving me. Again."

Alpha, although a bit flustered on the nose kiss, managed to get back on his hind feet, as he looked to Scope and Officer Alana, and asked, "Is Doctor Ravencroft safe?"

Scope nodded, "Yeah, a bit shaken but she'll make it."

Sonia walked over to Magpie as she explained, "She didn't know that Cassie was once Margaret Sorrow." And cuffed her, "Though it would make sense. Different face, different memories. What I can't figure out is why she brought her and Dr. Quinzel here?"

"At a guess, Magpie subconsciously drove her here to try to undo what she did to her, or out of revenge," Alpha replied.

"Well now Margaret… Cassie… Magpie or whatever she goes by is going back in the bird cage," Sonia stated, as she turned to the two werewolves. Harley looked a little worried, figuring she'd try and arrest them.

But not until Alpha asked, "So I guess we're getting the same treatment?"

Harley looked at Sonia, worried on what to do: she could stand back and do nothing, as the werewolf duo were carted off to prison, maybe put on firing squad. Or two, risk her freedom by helping them and then get carted back to Arkham. But those fears were taken away, as Sonia Alcana holstered her gun, and sighed, "No. not from what's happened tonight."

Scope arched an eyebrow, as he looked at Alpha, who had a calm confusion on him, and then back to her, as he asked, "Why? I thought your boss gave orders to arrest us vigilantes?"

Sonia shook her head, "Vigilantes are just people lost in the scramble for their own gratification. Those kind of people can get locked up and/or destroyed. You two… you're more like legends."

The two wolves, including Harley, looked at that in perspective, but Alpha asked, "What about Rojas? What does he think?"

Sonia turned her back to ensure Magpie was secured, as she answered, "He thinks you two are criminals that need to be put in jail. But he doesn't realize that there might be criminals that are too much for normal people like me."

"And you," Alpha asked.

Sonia shrugged, "I like to think you two are trying to do good for the city." But when she turned around, she and Harley noticed at the two were long gone, but looked up, as she saw Alpha's tail disappear. She sighed, as she pulled out her phone to call the ECPD, "but then again, I could be wrong."

Harley smirked, as she saw where Alpha was leaving at the rooftop, "Glad he's got more personality than B-Man."

Although Harley smiled, she was still unaware of the situation, as the moon was coming close to becoming Full.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Moon of the Harley Wolf; Harley's Hunting Season**


	7. Harley's First Full Moon

**Full Moon Knights**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Harley's First Full Moon; A New She-Wolf in Town**

* * *

 _Harley was running for her life, away from something, until she nearly tripped over on a rope bridge. Suddenly, behind her, Alpha was running towards her on all four towards her. Harley reached for the bridge, running until she got to the center. Which was when Alpha hopped up on his legs, and called out to Harley, "Harley, wait! Please, let me help you!"_

 _Harley stiffed her back, as her face was in anger, and she turned back at Alpha, "You?! Help me?!" She stomped her foot down, as she yelled out at him, "You knew all along and didn't say anything! You knew what was gonna happen! You knew that something was changing in me! I thought you were my friend; that you cared about me! You should have told me and helped me… but you didn't!"_

 _She then groaned, and curled up on her knees in pain, as Alpha tried to walk towards her. But her clothes started to tear, her shoes busted open as her feet stretched out, and her skin was being covered in gray fur. She looked up to him, as her face was halfway in transformation, as she glared at him, yelling, "NOW LOOK AT ME!"_

 _Alpha stepped back, as he looked at her, in regret and guilt, "But I tried, Harley. I…" suddenly, he heard rope snapping and wood straining, as he saw behind Harley that the bridge was becoming undone. "HARLEY!"_

 _She blinked, and turned around, as the bridge snapped, as it went. And it took her with it, as she fell down. But she looked up at Alpha, as she cried out, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" She then vanished, as the whole scene went black._

 _Alpha looked around, but then he looked in shock, as he saw Harley that night, in the alleyway bleeding. He ran over to her, gently cradling her, as she weakly looked up to him. She weakly reached up to his face, gently caressing his right cheek, as a tear came down her face, smudging her makeup, "Why didn't you tell me, Peter…"_

Peter awoke in his bed, shooting up in a cold sweat. He finally calmed down a bit, as he looked at the alarm clock. He got out of bed and made his way through the bathroom and quietly entered Harley's room. As he walked in, he saw Bud and Lou curled up on her couch, and then turned to her bed. As he walked over, the covers were kicked off, and she lay sprawled on it. She shivered for a moment, until Peter brought the blanket back on her. Afterwards, she seemed to be satiated and curled up in her bed, warm and snug again.

Peter crouched on the side, and gently lay his head and arms atop, looking at Harley's content face. "At least this is all Peter Talbot can do for you," he told himself. He looked saddened at her, wondering what was going on in her head, "I wonder what you're dreaming, Harley? Happy dreams? Memories? Maybe a mix of both?"

Her left hand fell down at his side, almost begging him to hold it. Not waiting to say no, he gently took it, as she grasped it, as he did hers, and sighed, "I promise I'll help you tomorrow. And I'll tell you everything."

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

As the sun rose up, the morning soon began, as Bud and Lou stretched up. They were about to pounce up to wake up their 'mama', but stopped as they two seemingly saw the cute sight before them. Apparently the guy, Peter Talbot, was resting at the side of Harley's bed, gently holding her hand still. Once her alarm clock went off, Harley reached with her right leg, displaying impressive flexibility, and kicked it across the room.

Harley gently sat up, and sighed, feeling groggy all over, "Mornin' already?" She sighed, as she crashed back first into her bed, looking up at the ceiling, "Oy. These late nights were easier when I didn't have a real job to go to." At that moment, last night came flashing back to her, as she groaned in annoyance, "Oh man, last night…"

Ravencroft had learned of Harley's backstory back in Arkham, recognizing her as Harleen Quinzel, that Quinzel, which had turned over to the Joker as Harley Quinn. "Great, now she knows who I am. Or who I used to be," she groaned to herself in worry. "Once she tells everyone, I can just kiss my job and social life in Everett goodbye."

She got up, dreading the day to come, but suddenly notice something, as something anchored her left hand. "What the…?" she turned to her left to see Peter, resting on the side of her bed, holding her left hand. She gained a surprised look on her face, as she came to realize this, "Peter?! What the…?" but then she looked at him sleeping. He seemed rather at peace, which made Harley blush at the sight of it, and warmly smiled, "I don't know what I'm more surprised about. The fact that he stayed here to watch over me… or the fact that he made that move before I did."

But she needed her hand back, as she gently nudged him to wake up. "C'mon, Peter. Wake up, sleepy head," she gently nudged him with a gentle voice.

He finally stirred awake, but groggily looked up to her, with a half-tired smile on his face, "Good mornin', Harley…" But once he remembered what and were he was, he shot awake, as he quickly let her hand go, "Oh! Um, sorry, I came in to see you after I woke up to make sure you were alright." Harley knew he was lying mostly because he wanted to make sure she was alright. Bud and Lou made a groaning whimper, both knowing Peter was full of it, as he blabbed on, " I mean, after I saw Magpie take you like that, I…"

Harley put her hand up, with a small smile, to stop him, as she commented, "Peter, that's better than what a few people I've seen dragged into the kind of life I used to have would have reacted." She then sternly tapped his nose, as she and he were now at the same eyelevel. "You may be stronger from where we were kids, but you're not on a super hero who deals with this every night."

Peter blinked a moment, but sighed, "Yeah." But inside, he was dreading over in the pit of his stomach, 'I haven't told her yet, and it's almost like she's figured it all out all ready.'

Harley then scooted over to Peter, as she looked to him, rather apologetic, "Besides, I'm the one who should be sorry. I keep worrying you with all these costumed newbies dropping into my life."

Peter sat up on the bed, and surprising Harley more, brought her in for a hug, which surprised her more. "It's not your fault though," Peter reasoned with her. "Things get a little challenging when people are given a second chance to rebuild their lives."

Harley gently pulled away, as she looked up to him, "No, but I somehow keep getting dragged into their mess." Peter gives her a worried look, but she was well more noticing how close they were to each other. Peter noticed this as well, and the two pulled way, blushing from embarrassment for reasons odd to both of them. Finally, Harley snapped out of it, as she jogged to the bathroom. "Well, no time to feel bad, I have to get ready for the day and work."

Peter nodded absentmindedly, but then realized what she said, "Wait, what? Today?"

Moments later after cleaning up and grooming herself, Harley walked out of her bed room in her professional attire. But as she got out, Peter popped up, "Wait, Harley."

She stopped, as she turned to see Peter, dressed casually. Confused on the look, she asked, "Peter? Why aren't you dressed for work?" but then she seemed to figure it out, as she stated, "Ah, I get it. Casual Friday, right?"

Peter shook his head, "No, I don't go in during a Full Moon. Sort of a phobia for me in some cases."

Harley seemed confused by that, but shrugged, "Well, can't stop me right now. I gotta try and salvage a reputation now that Ravencroft knows about the old me." And then walked to the stairwells.

But Peter followed after her, as he started talking as they went down the stairs, "Wait, Harley. I don't think you should go out tonight. I mean after what happened the last few nights, you should take a rest."

Harley looked to him, and waved out with a smile, "Relax, I can handle myself fine. Besides, it's an easy shift. Just clean up and lock everything down for the night."

"Yes it does sound easy," he said, as they got down to the main level. But he ran in front of her to prevent her from leaving, as he stated, "But maybe you could call someone else to do it and spend the nig…"

"What is it about tonight that has you spooked," she asked, interrupting him. She stopped to think for a moment, but then asked, "Is it because you're worried about me getting kidnapped again, or is it because you think I'll run into trouble I can't handle?"

Peter knew he didn't want to do this, but he quickly lied, "I just thought you might like to have a quiet night after the last few incidents, that's all."

Harley frowned at this, feeling like she had no say in it, as she got into his face, despite the height difference between them now, "I've had enough of this game, Peter! You know full well that I can deal with criminals and capes! You were fine the last few nights, but what makes tonight different?! Is it because you think I'll run off with that furball, Alpha?"

Peter blinked at that, as he shook his head, "What? No, it's just-"

"You just want to keep me away from the night because you think I'll go back to my old ways with Alpha," she asked, jabbing her finger into his chest, and cornering him to the door. "Well!?"

Peter was silent, and a little bit freaked, as he finally answered sincerely, "I'd just thought you'd like a break, that's all. I mean, it's been a rough week. Even you should get a break or two."

Harley huffed as she crossed her arms, huffing to the side, "It sounds more like you want to keep your property to yourself."

"You're not my property, you're my friend," Peter replied.

"And friends are supposed to be truthful with each other. You know everything that happened to me and still trust me," she angrily stated. But then calmed a bit as she pleadingly looked to him, and asked, "So why won't you trust me with the truth?"

Peter was silent on that, until he spoke up, "I..." But he looked conflicted as she turned for the door, as he hesitated to answer her. He tried to reach out for her, "I just don't-."

Haley whipped around to him, looking angry. "What? You don't want me to have a life again? If that's it then you're just as manipulative as the Joker with your secrets." She then opened the door, as she stomped out of there, leaving while ignoring Peter.

But just as she was about to leave, she crashed in face first into someone's chest, as she backed away a little. Once her head had stopped spinning, she looked up to see who she had smashed into.

He was a Caucasian man of twenty-seven, short brown hair combed back with spikes at the end, brown eyes, and in Harley's case, medium build of muscles, making him quite a hottie. He was wearing a black shirt with long white sleeves, blue jeans, black boots, and a dark blue jacket tied around his waist.

The big guy asked her, out of concern, "You okay? Hope I didn't hurt ya."

Harley regained her equilibrium, and saw who she had bumped into, as she regained focus, "No prob, eh…"

"Sizemore. Thomas Sizemore," he introduced himself. "But everyone calls me Tom."

Harley looked at the big guy in front of her, as she nodded, "The name fits." She held out her hand, "Harley Quinzel."

"Harley, wait!" Peter called out as he chased after her.

But it was too late as she huffed, "Sorry. I'll talk to ya later about tenant stuff. I need ta get outta here and away from that guy." She walked past Tom, and then slammed the door behind her, leaving in silence. Peter lowered his head in shame as he stood there in the dark.

Tom looked back at the door, and then at Tom, as he asked out of curiosity, "Girlfriend?"

Big T walked in, seemingly witnessing the scene, as he stated, pointing to Peter, "He wishes."

* * *

 **Free Spirit Nursing Home**

As soon as she got in, Harley tried to bury herself in her work. Though her boss told her after the events of what happened to her, she could go home and take a break. But due to the stress of what she had gone through back at Talbot Hall, she needed to work that day. Though nobody was in for a therapeutic problem, and Ravencroft wasn't in at all; apparently, she had taken the opportunity to take leave to clear her mind.

Harley groaned, as she combed through her hair, looking at the door in front of her, "Dang it. I should've taken the offer and taken the day off." But then she looked back and saw a picture she had framed on her desk. It was back ten years ago, when she and Peter were sixteen and still in high school. Along with them in the picture was a six-year-old Jean, who brought the two together. She frowned, seeing Peter's smiling face, and huffed, leaning back in her chair, "No. I want him to stew what he sewed."

 _Knock Knock_

Harley snapped out of it for a moment, as she straightened herself out to look professional, as she called out, "Come in."

The door opened, and revealed Hannah Borgman, with a lunch in her hand, as she waved to Harley, "Hi there, Miss Qui… I mean, Harley." She giggled in embarrassment, as she apologized, "Sorry. I forgot you wanted me to call you Harley."

Harley smiled, as she waved it off, as Hannah walked in, "It's all right Hannah. What's up?"

"Jean told me what happened," Hanna answered, as she sat down parallel to Harley at her desk. "I wanted to make sure you were doing all right."

"I'm okay, thanks," Harley politely brushed off, shrugging it off like what happened to her the past week was nothing. "That's one good thing from my time in Gotham, experience dealing with the costumed types."

Hannah nodded, but mischievously chuckled, "I bet Peter was relieved that you're safe as well."

At the mention of his name, Harley hung back, gagging in annoyance, "Ugh. Please don't mention him. I'm in no mood to think about him."

Hannah seemed a bit intrigued on that, as she asked, "What happened?"

The blonde sat right back up, as she explained the situation, "He said I should take the day off from work after the last two nights. Like he doesn't think I can't handle myself with criminals! It's like he thinks I can't take care of myself!"

"I'm sure Peter doesn't really think that," Hannah defended. "Jean and I pretty much know that Peter's the kind of guy who feels like he has to have the weight of the world on his shoulders. Including yours."

Harley seemed a bit calmer then, as she took her glasses off, and stated, "Yeah, but it's not like he's Superman. He can't always look out for me."

"Yeah," Hanna nodded, but giggled, "Although I think it's actually pretty cute considering he's got a major crush on you."

Harley chuckled, "yeah, guys are like that…" but then looked in shock, as this news came into view, "Wait, what?"

Hannah realized what she had just said, and immediately got up, as she quickly made an excuse, "Sorry, gotta go. I just stopped by to vising Uncle Sy, and I have to get back to school before lunch is over."

But Harley beat her to the door, as she stopped her to ask, "Hold on. What do you mean by 'crush'?"

Hannah struggled to keep it in, nearly sweating to the point of breaking, until she finally stated, "Peter's got a massive crush on you! Jean told me this, but I kept my mouth zipped for ten years when me and Jeannie met, so I can't talk anymore."

She managed to get through Harley, and get to the door, but not before a shocked Harley questioned, "Ten years?! He's felt this way about me for ten years?!"

Hannah turned around quickly, as she advised, "You didn't hear this from me." And bolted out of there as fast as she could.

At that moment, all Harley could do was walk calmly to her desk, and then just crash into it as she plopped down. Apparently this news took a huge toll on her, as she blushed like crazy at this information. The thought of Peter thinking about her as more than just a friend was… "As a psychologist-therapist, I'm supposed to be ready to handle anything," she told herself, and then looked back at the picture of her and Peter from long ago, realizing back then when they were teenagers was when Peter must have seen her more than… what she was to him.

She sighed sadly, feeling guilty for what she did to him now, as she looked up at the ceiling, "… anything but _this_."

* * *

 **Everett City Police Department**

All the while Harley was trying to get her anger out for the day, Mikey wasn't having the best day of his life. He, Sonia, and every other cop were rounded up in the case meeting room with Rojas pacing back and forth in front of them. Presented to all of them were pics of Professor Pyg, Mr. Toad, and Magpie were posted up. Not only that, but pics of also Alpha were shown as well. At the moment, Chief Rojas was pretty much quiet, with anger written all over her face. Although he had looked that way with anyone who worked in the department before… this was an all-new anger that only showed when he had enough and was gonna put his foot down. Hard and painfully down.

"Three years ago, Everett and Seattle had the lowest crime rate in the capital," Rojas began, as he looked to everyone, a scowl planted on his face. He then picked up a newspaper, waving around, as he stated, "Yesterday, after the incarceration of Magpie, we were declared "Scariest City Ever"." He then calmed down a bit as he pointed to the board with Alpha's mugshot, "And that was before this guy showed up."

But then one of the officers, a Caucasian man in his forties with dark gray hair named Barnwell, pointed out, "Yeah, but Chief, most of these guys either hit the road or are incarcerated in Sea Ridge Penitentiary."

Rojas stomped over to him, where Mikey and Sonia stood together on this, as Rojas got into his face, "And who exactly received credit for these said busts? Was it your, Barnwell?" He then glared daggers at Corvis and Alana, "And I know you two weren't credited for the arrest of Margaret Sorrow, aka Magpie, right?" He then looked out to the other cops, "Anyone know?"

Everyone was silent and murmured, until Rojas got in their faces, "Exactly. Alpha. It's always this werewolf freak! And a while ago, it was some nut job who thought he was a vampire helping alongside him. Now it's just this guy. Well, I'm sick of having freaks and vigilante freaks turn this department into a laughing stock. So say hello to the new Zero Tolerance Policy against all Freaks."

Mikey gulped at that, as he asked, "Does that include the Lunar Knight?" Rojas turned to him, and glared like he was gonna kill him for saying that. But Mikey sighed, as he corrected, "Alpha, sir?"

"Especially him, and anyone who tries to help him," Rojas shot out with venom in his voice. "No exceptions!"

Sonia looked to Mikey, as she asked, "Lunar Knight?"

"It's what the press called him when he first showed up," Mikey shrugged.

Sonia nodded, "Sounds catchy from what I've heard… or seen."

"And starting tonight, during the Full Moon, it's an all-out manhunt for Alpha," Rojas stated. He then looked to Corvis, as he clarified, "Yes, I know all about the Full Moon being a night where werewolves change uncontrollably. That means tonight, he won't have anywhere to hide on a night like this. Capiche?!"

At that moment, no complaints were made… until Sonia spoke up, "Chief? I'm new here, and I haven't been on this force for too long. But I've seen and read enough to know, in this situation of going out on a limb. But… wouldn't it be wiser to maybe… if we work alongside Alpha… Everett PD would have more success in capturing these super criminals."

Everyone groaned or hissed in anticipation of her getting chewed out. But Rojas thought about it, almost in a mocking sense but made it non-noticeable, as he walked over to Sonia, "Hmmm, have a vigilante work with us, eh?" He then got into her face, and yelled out, "Maybe you should wear spandex and be his sidekick!" He then pulled back, but jabbed his finger in her shoulder, stating, "Things may work differently over there in Gotham, but let me remind you this important fact: this isn't Gotham. Nor is it Metropolis, Central City, Starling City, Happy Harbour, New York, or wherever costumed freaks go and are accepted by Police. The day that we accept that freak's help, is the day I'm off the Force!"

Rojas finally calmed down, as he pulled away, looking to everyone, "Now I want the Special Crimes Unit made ready for tonight, pull every precinct you can get. We're catching this freak, and I want him caught before morning, or the next Full Moon. I don't wanna have to wait another month for that time frame." Everyone left to get ready for the night of the hunt, including Corvis and Sonia.

But before they left, Rojas stopped him, "Corvis. Alana." The two stopped as they turned around to look at Rojas, who sternly stated, "A little free advice: if you two want a future in the PD of Everett and Seattle… be careful where you plant your flag."

The two walked into Mikey's new office. Rojas had moved them into a more private establishment. At the moment, Sonia slammed the door behind her, as Mikey was packing up for the day, "That fat-headed…! With that kind of thinking, it's no wonder Black Mask and Tobias Whale are tearing this city apart!"

"Yeah, I don't like it either," Mikey said, as he packed his camera away. "But until someone better than Rojas shows up, or at least if we're lucky and he dies of either a drive by or jelly donut gorge, we're all stuck to his way of thinking."

"It's just that even in Gotham, we knew better than to go after guys like this that were too much for us to handle," Sonia stated. But then she stopped, as she saw Mikey getting ready to leave, and asked, "You're off duty?"

"During a Full Moon," Mikey replied. "Some kind of a schizophrenia or something during that night. It's a family thing."

Sonia arched an eyebrow on that, "Seems a shame. You spent so much talking about wanting to see werewolves, you miss your chance out on the Full Moon."

Mikey shook his head, "Nah. I learned that a werewolf can change whenever they want to on their own. It's on a full moon where it's uncontrollable, as well as when they're at their most powerful, especially for someone who was turned recently. New Moon… they're just as human as you and I."

He then went for the door, as he opened it, but Sonia stated, "You know for a guy who's never had the chance to see a werewolf… you know an awful lot about them."

Mikey seemed to sweat drop, almost as if she was implying she knew. But he smiled, as he looked to her before leaving, "Well, when this whole werewolf thing started back in my high school days, you go through all the myths and legends to find an internal logic to all of it." He then stepped out, but waved back to her, "You have a safe hunting night, Sonia." And closed the door behind.

Sonia leaned on her desk, and looked at the closed door, as she shrugged, "Good night to you too… Scope."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Back at Talbot Hall**

It was closing in on the full moon rising, as Mikey had made it to Talbot Hall for their nightly change. Well, for the Full Moon of course. Peter had implied that since Rojas was going all war on not just the criminals but him and the others, they figured they'd keep away from the city on this particular night. However, at the moment, Mike and the others were berating Peter on his decision on keeping Harley out of the dark on this long.

Needless to say, Mikey was pulling his hair, as he openly berated Peter, "DUDE! ARE YOU FREAKIN' SERIOUS!? You were gonna tell Harley on this, but she stomped out before you can tell her?!"

Peter was finishing getting his uniform on, as he adjusted his right gauntlet, "After what she's gone through, before and after the bite, I think it finally got to her." He sighed, as he rubbed his right hand, "But then again, I haven't really done any better for her at all."

"You should've told her sooner," Jean scolded, looking a mixture of worry and anger. Worried for Harley and angry at Peter.

Even Tom, though he had no clue, crossed his arms, as he stated, "I have to agree. I mean, I haven't known this Harley as long as you guys have, but I know you should have told her sooner than at the last minute."

Peter sighed, as he slouched in annoyance, and turned to them, "I know. But what was I supposed to say?" He then mockingly said, "Maybe something like, 'Hey, long time no see. I bit and turned you into a werewolf to save your life, and didn't tell you because I didn't want you thinking I wanted to throw you in an asylum again'." He sighed, as he combed through his hair, "Yeah, that's never the best thing to start a conversation."

Jean, understanding what Peter was mauling over, as she tried her best to ease him, "Well, it would be better she hear it and saw you as the wolf than how she's going to find out tonight."

Peter and the others were silent on the matter. Until he finally turned to look at them, serious as ever, as he replied, "That's why I'm going to be there to explain things when she first transforms and before the SCU find her." he looked out the window, as it had fully become night time, as the Full Moon would soon come out. He opened the window and leapt out, readying for the change, and would soon leave to hurry to Free Spirit Care.

As they saw him huff it while still in human form, Jean sighed, as she spoke aloud, "I don't know what worries me more. How Harley takes this or if the SCU gets them."

* * *

 **Late That Night**

 **Free Spirit Care**

 **Harley's Office**

Harley was looking over some files of her patients, including that of Mr. Borgman. It seemed pretty clear that he did work with the military, so the cybernetic implants and prosthetic limbs seemed accurate. She seemed rather entranced with the whole espionage and cyborg mission stuff. It was evident when she read it, "Man, this stuff is awesome. Not so much in the league of ninja awesome, but awesome no less."

At the moment, she seemed relaxed, but then stopped to look at a photo from when she and Peter were teens. They were happy and posing along with a young six year old Jean with them. She just had to smile at that, as she put the file down, and just seemed to forget her annoyance from the morning. She then sighed, as she looked at it rather depressed, "Man, I'm a real jerk and idiot." She shook her head, as she realized what she had said in the morning was just wanting to hurt him, as she ran her fingers through her hair, "You really know how to stick it in someone's mouth."

She then stood up, and nodded, "Alright, I'll clean up here, and go home to apologize straight to Peter." She stacked the files away, as she grabbed her briefcase, making her way out, "Maybe I can treat 'em to some free seats at the Derby game tomorrow. Maybe have a movie with him later, and some pizza…"

But blinked as she realized that last part, and remembered about the crush he had on her. She looked in rather nervous fright, as she asked herself, "Wait. Would that be considered as a date?" She groaned, "Ugh, I'm not ready for this. I mean it's sweet, and Peter's a nice guy; an improvement over Joker, but I dunno if I wanna ruin…"

As she opened the door to her office, Harley slumped over, but leaned on the door frame, as she grabbed her forehead, feeling a little dizzy, as she groaned, "Oh man… ugh. What's with the wash over of nausea?"

She felt her forehead, and felt she was burning at the touch. She looked at her hands and noticed her skin was turning slightly red, like she had gotten a sunburn or at the very least a hot shower. "What the…?" she lightly wobbled, making her way down to the treatment center, as she grumbled, "Must… go… to bathroom. Might… throw up…" and staggered her way to get to it.

* * *

 **Bathroom**

Harley had managed to get her way into the bathroom, while she stumbled near the stalls. She managed to lean on the wall, back first, huffing and puffing. She was sweating hard, and her skin had taken a shade of red all over her body. Harley moaned and gritted her teeth, as she clawed at her shoulders. With a little effort, and much coordination, she crashed herself onto one of the hand sinks.

The light shining through the windows offered a little illumination within the dim bathroom area that Harley had left herself in. Harley weakly managed to lift her up on the sink, trying to look at herself. As she did, she saw her skin was turning red with heat, and looked worried if she was sick or something. Suddenly, she fell down on the floor in a heap, barely able to lift herself up or even stand, as she held her head and stomach in pain.

"Ugh! What's going on with me," she asked herself, the heat becoming too much for her to think. She rolled on her stomach, and lifted herself up on her knees. At that moment, an unbearable itch washed over her, as she scratched her chest; her white blouse and bra underneath her work clothes becoming tight and unbearable. It was almost as if all the clothing on her was beginning to shrink. Her shirt, skirt, pantyhose, everything she was wearing was feeling tighter with every second. She flipped off her glasses, as they scattered on the ground, as she wiped her face of beading sweat, as her breathing became irregular, nearly falling back to the ground, but propped herself up with her right hand, clutching at her chest with her free hand.

Her chest was heaving up and down, as she breathed in and out. But despite her burgeoning nausea, she was conscious enough to look around, trying to figure out what was happening to her. As she tried to crawl out of the bathroom to a phone, a burning sensation in her legs prevented her from getting any further to the door.

And suddenly, an overwhelming pain shot throughout her entire body. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Harley fell back down on the floor, flat on her back, her chest arching up, as she felt a pain shoot up all over her body. She writhed in pain on the frigid tile floor, clutching her hands, which the fingertips were becoming swollen and inflamed. Suddenly, her fingertips bulged. Fractures started to form along her nails until they splintered into pieces with climatic snaps. And in their place, long, dark, and glistening claws erupted from the bloody stumps.

Harley brought her hands up, and stared at them, witnessing her new claws, as she gasped for a scream. But the pain was causing her to squeak out groans and gasps; there was no time for screaming. She managed to scramble to her feet in her high heels, nearly falling back to the floor as claws burst from the toes of her shoes, ripping through her black high heels, as well as the pantyhose stockings.

She collapsed on her knees again, and groaned, "Ugh! I can't take it anymore! I'M BOILING HERE!"

She grabbed at the hems of her shirt, and ripped it open powerfully, as well as her jacket. She ripped off her bra as well, exposing her breasts, as she crashed on all fours, letting her bare chest out, and gritting her teeth, and clawing at the ground with her sharpened clawed nails. Then, as if someone had put a plan in the back of her skull, her nose slowly began to stretch outward, along with her mouth in a small dog shape, and following it, her nose began to darken in a glossy black.

She managed to weakly get on her knees, and scratched the bare skin on her arms. Following it, a powerful itch was creeping all over her body; her legs, back, neck, feet, butt, even her chest and shoulders were becoming itchy. But it was getting worse around her chest. She tried to scratch everywhere she could, but the remainder of her clothing was suffering from her claws. But at the moment, Harley really didn't bother to care, as she gritted her teeth, crashing on her back, and scratched her front more and more furious, until she couldn't take it anymore. But as she looked at her chest, she paled as she saw that the source of the itch. Growing on her arms was white fur, as well as on her chest and slowly to her stomach; a patch of white fur was beginning to cover her bare breasts and growing down to her stomach, underneath her pencil skirt's waistline.

Her transformation was accelerating, as her entire body was growing larger from her petit frame to a frame similar to Wonder Woman's. The remainder of her clothes and high heel shoes were squeezing the blood out of her skin, like a frickin' python crushing her in an attempt to eat her. Suddenly, her skirt's waistline was ripping one by one, until she couldn't take it anymore, and ripped it off with a roar of frustration, leaving her only in her panties, pantyhose, but kicked off her high heels before it got worse for her.

As she recovered from stripping down to all but her panties and pantyhose, she noticed that the white fur was growing all over her much quicker now. The hair began to thicken and smooth out. Mere seconds later, she was covered from head to toe in a thick luxurious coat of white fur. But if she had noticed it more, she would have seen that on her forearms and thighs, were growing two different colors of hair, as well as on her shoulders and back. Her hair free, it too began to change color and seemed to bounce a little.

Just as she was about to see what was going on, she felt a piercing sensation centered on the small of her back. Harley arched her back up, as she nearly screamed out in pain, but managed to do her best, as she felt something bulge out from top of her rear. A tiny bulge had appeared on her cccyx. It grew outwards, becoming longer and stretching out the black material of her pantyhose, as well as the white material of her panties. Finally, it shredded out of the top, tearing up the back of her panties and pantyhose. It was a long, bushy black furred tail with a red tip on it.

Harley got on all fours, as she arched up like she was doing yoga, as an incredible tension was building up inside of her. But whatever was happening to her, it wasn't finished.

Harley's arms and legs began to twist and stretch in impossible ways. She remained on all fours on the floor, as she groaned and whined out through the growing pains she was experiencing.

At the moment, Harley's feet elongated or strengthened, tearing the remainder of her pantyhose, pushing her upper body along the ground, as her legs strengthen as well, and helping to shred the rest of her pantyhose and panties off, leaving her body completely in the nude. But her calves continued to grow the white fur, while her outer thighs were growing patches of red fur now. She arched her back up, looking like she was doing yoga, without having to balance on the balls of her feet. But then suddenly, her arms, back, and chest began to swell and ripple a little. It was like her bones and muscles were being rebuilt or growing more than they were before, but it still retained her feminine body. The muscle growth/change progressed down to the rest of her body, as her chest and stomach began to tighten a bit under her fur. Shaking a little, and tearing up from it all, Harley arched her back up, and looked up to the roof.

Naked, having a tail, canine feet, slight muscle build, and her body fully covered in fur, say her face, the final stage of Harley's transformation was beginning to reach the climax. As she moaned, her voice remained the same but straining from the pain and exhaustion.

Suddenly, her teeth lengthened out into fangs, as her face started to cover up in white fur, and then her ears began to grow into points, then relocating on to the top of her head. She struggled to try and get back up but her change was keeping her from going.

Once she was fully transformed, she arched her back up again, as she looked up, her eyes had changing from blue to golden yellow. The growing pains and transformation ended, as her head was raised up, and she let out a beautiful female howl; the howl filled up the bathroom and the hallway of the empty therapy building, drowned by the sounds of the outside.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Peter had finished his transformation, and howled out up to the moon on the roof of the vet building. But he stopped, as he heard with his wolf ears the piercing sounds of a female werewolf. And this one wasn't Jean's howl. He blinked as he realized the situation. "Harley."

He immediately bolted after the sounds, as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop. However, he was unaware of a police chopper nearby, belonging specifically to the SCU.

* * *

 **Back with Harley**

"Mmmm," Harley's soft voice escaped her lips, as she moaned, slowly awakening.

She slowly started to push herself back up on the palm of her hands, getting back to her knees. The first sensation she had right at the moment was a sickly sweet aroma. Her nose twitched, sniffing the air taking it around her. She shuddered, as a number of powerful scents, most of it coming from the toilet and garbage can, reached her nose and became familiar with them. Her eyes fluttered open and shut, finally allowing her awareness to return to her.

But now, everything felt so… so weird now. Harley was having trouble putting it in words. Her mind was full of thoughts, desires, and sensations: half-dreaming and half awake. She vaguely recalled something about fur, claws, and a tail, but it soon drifted away from her.

Slowly, her mind became more organized and lucid, like it was before. Her body stirred better, as she sat up on her knees. But the taste of blood in her mouth made her shiver a bit as she held her mouth. But then her yellow eyes opened wide, as she felt fur on her lips… and her hands, as she looked down at it. It was covered in white fur, and looked down further, only to discover that on the back of her hand and all around her forearm and elbow was black fur. The same was on her other arm, which made her start to worry a bit.

She started to get back up, but stumbled a little on her feet. She knew something was wrong, but she still couldn't remember what the heck was going on. Her eyes wandered over to the hand sinks and the mirror…

And there, starting back at her, was a white, black, and red furred wolf-like creature standing on its hind legs. In her spot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Harley screamed out, stumbling backwards, but easily caught the sides of the stall she nearly crashed into. She looked down at the rest of her, and realized she was the creature in the mirror.

"N-No," she whimpered aloud.

She slipped on the slick bathroom floor, landing flat on her butt. A sharp pain shot through her bottom and backside, as she struck the ground, as she let out a female but rather cute yelp. She instinctively twisted her body around, and stared down at her own rear. She had slightly but not permanently bruised her tail.

"My tail," she thought aloud, as she reached from behind… and gently stroked the furry stock sticking out from atop her fine toned butt.

She blinked in surprise, "I have a freakin' tail?!" She looked at it again, as it wagged to her, almost saying hi to her for the first time. She finally accepted this rather annoyingly, as she grumbled, "Oh swell. Suddenly I have a tail. But I'm also covered in fur that resembled my old Harley Quinn persona. Oh man, that's a rich joke."

Harley quickly scrambled back ot her feet. It wasn't easy though for her; even if she retained her human shape, her feet had stretched out a bit, making it hard for her to have to stand on digitigrade legs. Shivering a little, she slowly walked back to the mirror on shaking legs, until she caught herself on the sink. She then looked back into it, taking in the wolf that was her reflection.

She was it. She was this creature. A female werewolf. Her mind reeled in confusion at this point. So many questions were going on through her head at this point. How the heck was all this possible? When did it happen? How did it happen? She shook her head and silently prayed that all this was a dream. But sadly, it wasn't, as she looked at her reflection. Somehow, she knew without a doubt that this wasn't a dream. She was now a werewolf.

Taking a moment to clarify herself, she thought, as she looked at herself. She was different from what she was before. Very different. Every movement of her transformed body, not matter how slight, awakened with a new sensation, both wonderful and empowering at the same time. The biggest change was her skin. Being covered by fur was beyond words for her. She could fell it pressed against her legs, armpits, and everywhere else, as she rubbed herself. She could feel the slightest breeze from the AC all around her. It was strangely intoxicating, refreshing, and exciting all at the same time.

She looked at her pelt from head to toe in the mirror, feeling the fur all over her. She was mainly covered in white fur from head to toe, but that was her underbelly, inner thighs, calves, feet, hands, and face. The rest of her was her trademark colors for when she was once Harley Quinn, much to her annoyed irony of a joke on her. She had red fur on the outside of her thighs going at the end of her hips and outside of her butt, and ending in points at the outside of her knees. There was even red fur on her shoulder and outside of her neck, and upper back which ended in the middle at two points, and her face was outlined with red fur edging at the white of her face. Black fur rested on her forearms and the back of her hands. Her tail was all black with a red tip on it, with red ears crowning the top of her head. But her hair, now free and flowing, was what really surprised her. It was both black and red, spit down the center, with red on the right, and black on the left side. In truth, she looked amazing, even to her.

She was at awe with this, as her mind was not used to this form being what it was. Being so foreign to her… and yet so beautiful in itself. But at the moment, it felt that feelings of consistence were fading away. It was almost as if the werewolf part of her was awaking… allowing her to feel familiar and used to it.

She no longer felt frightened or invasive; now she felt… natural, almost welcoming this part of her. She then looked down at her tail, as it took her a few seconds to learn to control it on conscious. It was strange, having a tail. It was even stranger as she saw it wagging, while her hips and butt remained still. Gradually though, she became comfortable with this new appendage.

"Hmmmm," she thought to herself. "This ain't so bad. Why was I…?" But she stopped as she shook her head, as she tried to be rational about all this. "Oh, for cryin' out loud, Harley. You're dreamin'. Just pinch yourself, and…" and Harley pinched her butt with her claws, but didn't take into account of her claws. "OW!"

She pulled her hands back, remembering her claws, as she groaned, "Okay, these are definitely real. I either inhaled a large amount of Joker Toxin that finally took into effect making one hell of a hallucination… or this is some kind of weirdo prank Peter and the others pulled on me when I was sleeping." She growled a little, as she balled up her fists, "Oooh! Just wait 'til I get my claws…"

She stopped herself, as she groaned, "Oy. Did I just say claws?" She slapped her forehead, as she tried to rationalize this, "Okay, Harley, keep it together."

She tried to step back to think this over… but nearly stumbled a bit as she lost her balance on her new feet. But she grabbed the sink again to rebalance herself, as she sighed, "Oy. I'm never gonna get used to these feet."

She then reset herself back up in a standing position, but then blinked as she fully took in not just the fur, tail, nose, ears, and claws. Her body had also changed a bit in physique. She had a body that looked to belong to an amazon supermodel. She felt her boobs to how firm they were, but also soft. She traced her hands down, feeling her impressive waistline, and hips, as she reached from behind, cupping her butt. She went wide eye to feeling it as well, as she turned around to see her rather feminine tight butt, as well as the side, seeing she had a rather impressive and athletic hourglass figure, similar to when she was human.

"Holy crap! Big boobs, thin waist, and a tight sexy ass…" she put her new form in detail and height. She then squealed a little, freaking out, but rather in joy, "I'm a sexy furry Wonder Woman version of me!"

She then began to make poses, sexy ones, to emphasize on herself. As she made pose after pose, she looked, well… what anyone would look if they took their body and the body of a canine, and fused them together; her canine and human characteristics complimented each other rather beautifully.

She was, in fact to her, both beautiful and exotic.

She smirked a little as she hugged under her boobs, "Man oh man, Peter would just be drooling if he got a glimpse at this naked bod." But then stopped, as she realized what she had just told herself. "What? Why would I care what he'd think about me," she asked herself, wondering why she seemed to glee at teasing him. "He's my best friend. I mean, he'd never see me like that." But then looked worried, as she had to doubt about it, "Would he?" But then she became saddened, as she thought, "Maybe… he'd freak out about this. I mean, the last thing he need would be this on his shoulders."

But then she noticed her tail wagging, and frowned at it annoyed, "What are you happy about?" The tail stopped as it drooped down.

But then, as she regained her serious thinking, she had to think, 'Okay, I need to do something about getting out of here.' And then looked at the pile of torn clothing and shoes all over the floor, "But first…"

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Harley had managed to get her briefcase back into her office, as well as swept up all her torn clothing. She bagged it and put it under her desk for safekeeping. Once she knew it was safe, she had to make her way out of the building. The front door wasn't an option, so she made her way to the stairwell on the maintenance fire escape way. Walking up there, especially on the stairs, was a bit difficult, considering her hind feet. She was starting to walk on them on straight and even floors, but stairways were a bit difficult since she wasn't used to her balanced body.

She nearly tripped and fell, but kept herself balanced when she grabbed the railings. She finally was able to get to the roof, as she opened the doorway, and stepped outside. Once she got out, she felt the world all around her in her new form. Gently but more casual, she walked up on the rooftop, as walking in hind legs was no longer a problem. Apparently, it was much like walking on high heels or on the balls of your feet… which it was similar to both in this situation.

For Harley, what she was experiencing was hard to put into words what she was experiencing when she had changed into a werewolf. In fact, she doubt that words could accurately describe this amazing sensation. What she saw, heard, smelled, or felt was beyond what humans could comprehend. The only thing she knew at this point was that this felt fantastic, amazing, glorious, exhilarating. She held her arounds out, looking up at the sky smiling at the glowing orb that was the moon. Now she knew what the dreams she had after the night she was thrown out the window by the Joker. They were telling her she was getting a new life, in more ways than one. She was no longer a human, but neither was she was wolf; she was a combo of the two, the best of both worlds, as it were.

She took a deep breath, as she remembered her dreams, and gazed upon the city before her with her new Lycan eyes, "Man, my dreams didn't do me justice when I ran in them." She blinked as she thought about it, "Running, eh?" She looked down at herself, and then out at the world itself, as she felt giddy all over, "Hey, I'm a werewolf now. I can give it a try."

She walked over to the ledge of the rooftop to look over at the other one. She looked down gaining the height of the place, and then back at the roof across. The feel of vertigo nearly hit her, until she took a huge deep breath, and blew out, as she whispered, "Tali-ho."

She walked back from the ledge of the roof, until she disappeared from sight… and then screamed out, "BANZAI!" as she ran to the ledge, and hopped off the ledge from a huge sprint. She nearly flew as she reached the other end, but missed the ledge. She grabbed at the wall, digging her sharp claws in it, as they left claw marks until she stopped a few feet from the fall.

She blinked as she had caught herself from the fall, as she pulled her left hand out, and examined her claws. She smirked at the sudden realization on this, as she was newly astounded on this, "Cool. I'll never have to cut my fingernails again."

She climbed up on the wall, as she grabbed the ledge, and flipped up in a gymnastic style, and landed gracefully. She turned around, and smirked at all this, "Eat yer heart out, Spider-Gwen." She then looked around her, and then smirked, "Okay, let's try it like in my dreams: runnin' on all fours."

She cut on both legs, racing on the rooftops on two legs at first, but once she felt she was fast enough, she leapt up forward, and then landed on all fours, running like a wolf would. She cut through the rooftops at top speed, jumping and running. The sprint was great, but the risk of getting spotted or caught was frightening yet strangely heart-poundingly awesome for her. She was just a bit disappointed with no one was spotting her at all.

She ran as softly as a cat on her thick, padded but slender lupine female feet. She raced through until she came to an alleyway canyon jump, until she hopped down, grabbing onto the fire escape. She then flipped backwards, using her claws to slide down, and then leapt over to the last part of the fire escape, until she climbed back up it, reaching for the rooftop of the other building she was on. Once she was up, she raced on the ledge, like a trapeze artist, and hopped onto a pipe that connected to a lower building. She slid down on it, until she hopped off and crashed into a pile of discarded boxes.

She rolled out of the pile laughing on her back; her heart beating with excitement and joy over the parkour run she had just experienced. A million new interesting scents wafted in the breeze above the rooftop, and her ears picked up endless multitudes of sounds emnanating all over the city. She felt… free. More than when the Joker made her into his sidekick/on-off girlfriend, which he did less to keep that kind of relationship except for the occasional hug or sweet words.

As she lay on her back, spread out and savoring the crisp night air, she looked about, taking in every detail of the night sky. She let her limbs stretched out, letting her elongated feet wiggle her wolf toes and claws in the air, and her tail dust the ground as it swooshed with glee. She brought her left hand out, using her claws to comb her hair with them, smiling of her little jog.

She looked up at the moon, smiling and lost in thought, gazing up at the glowing white orb. Harley was entranced with the view, and she felt like she was under a spotlight at this.

As she watched the free show, she wondered, "How'd this amazing thing happen? I mean I know it's impossible… but here I am now." She giggled, as she thought, "I wonder how Peter would feel if he saw me like…" but she blinked, as she sat up, remembering Peter, as she sighed sadly, "Dang it. How the heck am I gonna explain this to him without him freaking out?" She arched an eyebrow, and thought, letting a small smile spread on her face, "Hmmm. Maybe he's one of those guys that likes furry girls."

"Miss Quinzel?"

Harley yelped, as she jumped up, whipping around, and taking a kung fu pose, as she warned, "Back off, bub! I know Kung Fu!" But then blinked, as she saw it was none other than Alpha, and it looked like he had run a mile to simply get here. She sighed, as she relaxed herself, "Whew, it's you…"

"Sorry about the startle, Miss Quinzel," Alpha apologized, as he calmly tried to approach her. "I was just looking for you back at Free Spirits, but I…"

"Wait, wait, hold the phone," Harley stopped him, as she sternly looked at him, "How the heck do you know I'm Harley Quinzel? I never said anything." But then she looked at her hair and fur, and sighed, as she deduced, "It's the fur color pattern, isn't it? The diamond-shaped fur pattern on my hips, the jester collar design on my back, and the whole white, black, and red fur color just spells out Harley Quinn, right? That's how you knew?"

Alpha shook his head, as he pointed out, "No, I figured it was you because you wear the same perfume and your hair and fur smell like the same shampoo I picked up the first day I met you."

Harley blinked at that, but arched an eyebrow at that. She looked around for a moment, as she cautiously grabbed the left side of her locks, and brought it up to her nose sniffing at it. She detected a faint scent of Herbal Essence, and sure enough she could tell the scent Alpha was talking about. She looked to Alpha, and said, "One minute." And then grabbed her tail, bringing it up to her nose, and sniffing it.

Once she was done, much to a confused Alpha, she nodded in agreement, "Okay, I smell like what you said I smell." She smiled, as she giggled pointing at her nose and ears, "These new heightened senses are a kick."

Alpha sighed innerly, 'At least she's taking this change easy. I was afraid she'd freak out and panic.' Deciding to help her now than later, and hopefully tell her the truth as well, Alpha walked up to her slowly, as he assured her, "Okay, Miss Quinzel. Look, I know you might be a bit confused on this. But believe me when I tell you this: you may be a werewolf, but you're not a monster."

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Harley stated, seemingly breezing it off, "When I woke up, I didn't go all rabid or Cujo on anyone. In fact, all I did was go parkour on the rooftops."

Alpha blinked, as he mumbled, "Okay then." He shook his head, as he asked, "So… do you feel any different, Miss Quinzel?"

Harley thought about it, as she scratched the back of her head, but the shrugged, as she turned to look at him, "Nope. Can't say that I…" but then went wide eye, as she looked at Alpha. "I… I…" she mumbled, as she looked at him in a dreamy way.

In her point of view, Alpha had become… attractive in a way. Her yellow eyes went wide as she looked down at his lower body, and then panned upward to his face. The way the moonlight shined on him was rather giving off an exotic effect on him. She imagined romantic music being played in her head, romanticizing the view and him in the process. She looked at him in a dreamy stare at this point, feeling the effects of the full moon on her pheromonally… and quite possibly awakening something she was suppressing about this guy in general.

Alpha looked back to her, and noticed the puppy love look she was giving him, and blinked, "Uh… you okay?"

However, she responded by tackling him on the ground, with her straddling him atop, as he blinked, "Miss Quinzel? Wh-Wha…?"

Harley looked down at him seductively, as she grinded against him, while she looked down at him, smiling, "You know, there is something a bit off about me. Lately, iv'e got this itch that needs scratching. Big time." She then leaned down, as they were face-to-face, as she was dangerously close to kissing him, "Maybe you can rev this Harley up, and I'll find out how you got the name Alpha."

Alpha was sweating under his fur, going wide eye with shock, 'Oh man, the Full Moon's really doing a number on her hormones.' He shook his head, as he tried to reason with her, as she traced her finger on his chest, "Listen, Miss Quinzel, this is your first Full Moon. You're gonna feel euphoric, hungry, maybe even hormonally unbalanced…"

"Oh, believe me, I'm feelin' something, and it's only getting more unbridled with you around me," she smirked, as she cupped his face to hold him steady, as she leaned in whispering, "And it all starts… with a kiss…" but before theyr lips connected… a flash of Peter entered her head. It seemed to snap her out of it, as she pulled away and got off of him.

As he got up, her back was turned to him, as she cupped her muzzle, a little shocked she would do that to him. Her senses regained before she almost raped the poor guy, all because of a massive hard-on. But it was for the right guy, but she almost did it to the wrong one. Alpha managed to walk up to her, as he asked, "Miss Quinzel?"

"Harley, please," she asked, feeling embarrassed on that. A moment of silence between the two hung over them, until she looked to him, and apologized, "Sorry, I guess I was… projecting what I…" and turned her back again, as she sighed, "What I finally realize what I felt for someone else this whole time."

Alpha blinked, but then sighed, as he crossed his arms, "Oh. Does his name start with J and end in Ker?"

Harley chuckled at that, as she shook her head, "Hehe, no. No, not at all. Even when I was in that relationship, all I ever got were hugs, an occasional compliment, and a slap to the face or thrown out on my butt." She rubbed her arms while hugging herself, as she looked out at Everett, and finally replied, "It's this old-new guy I've…" she stopped, not sure if she was certain, but sighed, as she asked, "Have you ever known someone for so long, you saw them only as a friend, only when you find out they felt something more than just that? And when you find out, you're not sure at first how you feel about then. But the longer you thought about it, the more you think it might work and want to be more than just that? Knowing that the friendship you had was a sign that something even greater could come out of it"

The black and smoke gray werewolf was a bit taken by that, but relaxed, as he starched the back of his neck, and replied, "Yeah, I… I kind of feel that way towards someone. In particular. Why do you say that?"

Finally Harley turned to face him, and sadly smiled, "Well, I think I just realized that, and this guy… I think I'm…"

But their conversation was halted, as a bright searchlight shined on both of them, as they shielded their eyes. There hovering at them was a police chopper, as the pilot hovered at them, while the officer blew the horn at them, "ALPHA. THIS IS THE POLICE. YOU AND YOUR COHORT ARE UNDER ARREST. BOTH OF YOU ON YOUR KNEES, PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEADS, AND STAY IIN THE LIGHT."

Alpha groaned, 'Talk about massive interruptions…'

Harley, on the other hand, was siently freaking out, 'Please don't throw me in jail, Please don't throw me in jail, Please don't throw me in jail, Please don't throw me in jail….' But suddenly, Alpha grabbed her right wrist, and pulled her with him, as they bolted off the roof, as she called, "Hey, what are ya doin'?!"

"Getting us away from the cops," Alpha implied, as they hopped off the roof down below to escape.

The officer pulled into the chopper, and called out, "Stay on them!"

The pilot nodded, as they gave chase as best they could. They chased after the two werewolves, who were running on all fours, leaping from rooftop upward to downward, making it impossible for them to at least get a bead on them. It also didn't help things much that the chopper was too big for that big of a pursuit. However, the CB broadcasted they were heading downtown, almost to the point of getting to the forest. At that point, Rojas reported that Deadly or Lethal Force was authorized on them. The officer pulled out his 9 mil, and carefully aimed at the two, and fired. However, the bullets missed them by the hairs on their tails or heads.

Harley yelped as she leapt out, "Please tell me those aren't silver! Or is that a myth?"

"Nah, Silver hurts, and it can kill if by the head or heart," Alpha replied, as the two leapt to the other roof. "Lead bullets don't do anything, but it still hurts getting shot!"

The two ran to an edge and hopped back on two legs, as the chopper was below them. But the officer had them dead in sights, as he shot at them. Alpha grabbed onto Harley and leapt down, with her screaming at the move, as they landed on another ledge, and continued to bolt on the rooftops with the chopper in pursuit, as the officer tried to hit them.

"Take me down; I gotta get closer," the officer said.

But before they could even get close, both Alpha and Harley hopped down into a crevice between buildings, disappearing out of sight. The two landed on a rooftop bridge, as Alpha steadied the newly transformed female werewolf. She sighed, "Whew. You'd think after what my former profession was, I'd be used to runnin' let alone gettin' shot at."

Alpha eased her a little, as he sympathetically smiled to her, "Believe me, I'm still getting used to being hated this much."

However, the sounds of guns being cocked got their attention to look in that direction, as Rojas's voice shouted, "FREEZE!"

The two werewolves looked and saw nearly two precinct of cops surrounding their only ways out, with Rojas in the lead, as he declared, "Give it up, Alpha. You and your sidekick there are surrounded. I've got four precincts targeting you all over the city, and there's nowhere left to run. Surrender!"

Alpha and Harley backed up a little, but stopped at the edge, as they felt cornered. However, Alpha looked to Harley without turning his head, as he asked, "Miss… um, Harley, do you trust me?"

Harley blinked, "Huh?"

"Do you trust me," Alpha asked again.

Harley was a bit quiet, but nodded, "Yeah…" but then frowned, as she asked, "You're gonna do something stupid, aren't ya?"

He nodded, then grabbed her, and they both dived off the ledge, with Harley screaming. Rojas and the men tried to shoot them as that happened, but they missed, as they ran over to the ledge. They suddenly saw a grapnel line shoot out, as the two swung over to what appeared to be a half-condemned building in place.

Rojas radioed his other units, "SCU, all units! Head for the construction site at Langley! The wolves are there. Send in teams to flush them out! Dead or alive!"

* * *

 **Condemned Building**

As the police were surrounding the place, with search choppers circling the area, and SCU squad members ran and stomped out like storm-troopers, Alpha managed to swing in a shadowed area near the seventh floor, as he landed with Harley in tow. Harley leaned on the wall, holding her stomach, and gulping, "Ugh, I'm gonna throw up."

Alpha blinked on that, as he looked to her in disbelief, and asked, "This is coming from the girl who snuck in to the Terror Incognita on my 11th Birthday. I lost my lunch on that ride, giving everyone a puke shower, while you were laughing your head off. And you're telling me that a grapnel line swinging is the one thing that'll throw your stomach out after all this time?!"

Harley recovered, as she leaned on the wall, but then blinked as that information came out. "What," she asked, looking at Alpha, who seemed to realize what he had just said. She was a little shocked on that, "Nobody knew about that. I mean, the only ones who did were me and…" It then hit her like a brick, as she managed to recover, and focused on Alpha.

She walked over to him, as he asked, a little nervous, "Uh, Harley?"

The red-black and white werewolf girl looked at him sternly, and then grabbed his face, smooshing the fur on his cheeks in to smooth it out to make it more human. He groaned as he generally tried to break free of her bizarre facial search. She then took his nose and tried to smoosh it in, as he honked, "Harley, knock it off! My nose!"

She then cupped his cheeks again, and stared in his face, rather hard, as he looked at her in a mix of confusion and surprise. But then she slowly became surprised, as she took her hands off, and slumped a little, as she finally spoke, in a deadpan voice, "Oh. My. God." She blinked, as Alpha, who looked slightly stiffed in a shocked but quiet stance and facial expression, completely off Alpha's character, as Harley spoke normally, and slowly pointed at him, asking to be certain, "Peter?"

Realizing now that she had found out, Alpha relaxed, as he slouched in defeat, and shrugged, innocently smiling at her, "Yeah, that thing I wanted to tell you about? Surprise."

THWACK!

In a split second, Harley ran up to him, and punched him hard, causing him to falling crashing on his back. She shivered in anger, as she bolted out of the room and into the darkened and broken insides. Once he recovered, Peter chased after her, and was managing to keep up with her in the swiss cheese insides of the building.

She looked behind him, as she seemed PO'ed, as she shot out, "Why the hell are you following me?!"

"Because you're the one running away," Peter replied.

"Stop following me," she whined out.

"Well, they won't," Peter replied. "Rojas has his SCU forced trained not to stop unless they lose sight of us."

"I'm talking about you, dingle-brains," she shot out angrily. "I'm through with your kind of help! Leave me alone!"

"Harley wait," he pleaded, but she wouldn't listen.

The two managed to run into a broken lounge room, but Harley leapt up into a hole up in the ceiling, and was out of sight. But Peter leapt up after her, but then looked around, as he saw what the room used to be. It was a gym, half broken with I-beam pillars, and most of the equipment either half destroyed or rotting. Peter could tell she was still there, but not where due to her perfume or the smell of mold and other scents. He carefully looked around, hoping not to aggravate her even further.

"What part of leave me alone do you not understand," Harley spoke up, but was still out of sight.

He stopped, as he carefully scanned the room, as he called out, "Harley, listen. Let's stop this, and we can go home."

"I don't have a home, thanks to you, you jerk!"

"Yes, you do," Peter reasoned with her. "No one ever said that adapting back to normal like would be easy, but you've come so far. No one knows you're a werewolf, but if you run now, then the liaison from Arkham will have a warrant for your arrest put out, and they will put you back in Arkham." As he walked around, he was unaware that she was behind one of the I-Beam pillars with a glare on her face. "If Rojas's men capture you, then everyone will know about this, and then it's straight to a science table, not Arkham. Please, Harley. I don't want you to throw this chance away."

As he walked nearby, Harley suddenly jumped out, and flip-kicked a blow on Alpha. As he recovered back on his feet, she stood up straight as a board with shaking fists at her side, as she spat out to him, "This day goes from bad to worse no matter what I DO!" She then charged at him, attacking Peter with kicks and slashes at her claws, as she yelled out, "I'm sick of being shot at, called a freak, and being kept in the dark!"

She then managed to back-kick Peter in the face, causing him to stagger a little. She hopped up to one of the tables, and looked at him frustrated, "You either have a serious procrastination problem, or you get a thrill seeing people surprised like this!" As Peter recovered, she leapt at him, and kicked him hard into the wall. Before he could walk it off, she ran up to him, and pushed him hard, pinning him to the wall, as she glared at him, yelling angrily, "You're a real jerk for waiting til the last minute, you know that?!"

Peter groaned, as he reasoned with her, "I planned to before the full moon, but I couldn't find a good time since you were so focused on getting your day life back together." He then looked at her saddened, "And back at Gotham, when you crashed out of that building, and I saw you lying there bleeding with broken bones, I couldn't just let leave you to die like that. You didn't deserve to die like that."

Harley frowned at that, as she punched him in the face, and pulled at his collar, so she was face to face with him, as she spat out, "So you think I'd prefer bein' a furball and located to a town where it's hunting season all year round?!" And then threw him at the side, as she backed up, "I tried to be nice, to be all good; be what everyone wanted me to be, but if being normal leads to things like this, then I say screw it!" She then grabbed a barbell and lifted it like her traditional mallet, and was ready to swing at him. "Maybe I am better off as what the Joker made me. That's probably where I truly belong! Let's get back ta basics!"

"That's not true! Don't even think that," Alpha shouted at her, causing her to flinch. But he calmed down, as he looked at her, with sympathy and apology in his eyes, and his voice, "I'm sorry and you're right about one thing. I should have told you before the full moon. But I was worried you would think I was trying to put you back into Arkham." He then looked to her pleading, but accepting any choice she would make, "But please don't do this. I couldn't bear being enemies with you. If you really want to fight and end me, then do it to me, not the town." He then put his arms out, leaving him open to any attack she would do to him.

She shook a little, until she yelled out in anger, "THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M ANGRY AT YOU ABOUT!" She scrunched her face in anger, as she lowered her head, as her voice seemed to soften, "That's not… why I'm so miffed at you. I don't wanna hurt you either; you've gone this far for me. Farther than anyone else would have to help me, even after what I did as the clown girl."

She sniffled, as she looked to him, and showed she was crying, "I'm angry because you didn't tell me about what happened to you. This whole werewolf thing. I don't know when this happened to ya, but if it had something to do with that night long ago when we were sixteen… " She dropped the weights down, as she tried to wipe away the seemingly endless tears that flowed down, as she cried, "… why didn't you tell me back then?"

As Harley cried out, Peter walked over ot her, and gently brought her in for a hug, as she gracefully accepted it, crying in his chest. He patted her on the back, as he stated, "I tried to, believe me. I wanted you to be the first person outside the family to know this. But the whole werewolf thing started for me at birth, actually. It's a hereditary family thing."

Harley pulled away, as she sniffled, looking at him no longer sad, but confused, "What?"

Suddenly, the two were tackled by the SCU, who had managed to find them in the rundown building, and pinned Harley to the ground, while Alpha was held at gunpoint by one or two of the officers.

The first officer wrestled with her left arm that flailed around, as he finally pinned it down, along with a few other officers due to her strength. "Alright, I think we got 'em."

The officers training Alpha at gunpoint smirked, "Same over here. This throw rug's not gonna budge an inch if he likes getting shot at."

The other officer holding Harley down joked, "Hey, you think she'll make a god throw rug?" but the officer didn't answer, as he looked in one direction away. He turned to look, and they all saw grenades from the SCU officer's belt scattered near a few fuel tankers left behind. And the pins were gone.

They looked to the hand the officer had pinned down, and saw on Harley's hands were the rings. They looked to her, as she smirked, "Nice job, John Laws."

The officers all ran out of the room, as fast as they could. But the grenades went off, shaking up the whole place, as the explosion rocked the whole place, as well as causing it to split. Unfortunately, Harley was on the other end, as it fell down, taking her with it, as she screamed in a panic. Alpha paled at that, as he ran over to the ledge, as he saw her fall. But luckily she was falling towards a billboard with a spoon on it for cereal. She was caught on it, but was shot out, flinging up in the air, as Alpha swung himself on a nearby roof to see where she landed.

But he paled, as he saw her, clinging onto a Coca Cola bottle with a straw billboard. He knew the fall alone wouldn't kill her, but if her head was crushed in anyway, she'd be dead. She grasped at the straw with both hands and feet, using her claws to dig in, but she felt the straw giving way.

She gulped at this, "Talk about grasping at straws." She felt the straw breaking more, as she gulped, "Oh well… least I'm going out on a joke."

Finally, the straw broke, as she screamed out, falling down to the streets below. But becoming a bit splat on the street didn't happen, as a black and smoke gray blur swooped in, and caught her. Alpha had swung in with his grapnel line, as he nearly crashed into an alleyway away from the site, as he slid on both sides, using his claws, until he grabbed a fire escape, and then landed on the ground, with Harley safely cradled in his arms. She seemed a bit limp at first, but then she lightly grabbed his shoulder, and groggily looked at him.

"I think I made a mess on your back and tail," she groggily said to him, as she weakly smiled, but then plopped on his shoulder, seemingly passed out from what had happened to her.

* * *

 **Later On**

 **Talbot Hall**

Harley and Peter managed to sneak back to Talbot Hall, as they used the sewers to escape. Though Peter didn't mind the smell, though Harley was starting to regret it. Once they got back, they entered through the window of Harley's room, alerting both Bud and Lou. They raced up, but stopped, as the saw the creatures were humanoid wolves. At first they were about to attack, but stopped, as they recognized the scents of both of them, including Harley. The two hopped on the bed, as Peter gently lay Harley on her butt in a sitting position. He pulled his gauntlets off, as he asked, "Feeling any better?"

She nodded, "Yeah. How about you?"

"I'm alright," he confessed. "Turns out that drainage pipe washed off the supposed puke." He gently stroked her hair, as he stated, "Glad you didn't get any on you; that would have been annoying." He then had to ask, "You still mad about before?"

She shook her head, "Not as much."

Peter sighed, as he sat next to her, "I'm sorry. I did wanted to tell you sooner, but with all that was going on, I didn't exactly have the right time or place to do so. And I didn't know how to say it without having to sound like I belonged in Arkham."

Harley was silent for a moment, until she shamefully looked away, not thinking to look at him for earlier before all the werewolf stuff, "Yeah, well. I'm sorry too for comparing you to Joker. I guess finding the right words for something like that would've been hard considering my past."

Peter nodded, but looked away, "But still..."

"No still," Harley pointed out, as she turned to him, and turned him to her, as she looked at him, serious, as she stated, "Back then, I went too far with the Joker comment, because you've done more for me than that psycho ever did for me."

The two fell silent for a moment, as the two were so close to one another, and both aware of one another's crush. But then she sniffed the air, and pulled away, sniffing her arm, "But before we go any further, I need to wash up."

Peter sniffed around, and picked her scent up, as he nodded, "Yeah, you should." But then sniffed himself, as he commented, "I'll go after you too."

She nodded, as she stood up, but looked to him, "Okay, but once we're both cleaned up, will you…"

"I'll tell you everything, Harley. After all, we've got the whole night anyway," Peter said, as he smirked. She smiled too, as she walked to the bathroom, hiding a blush on her white furred face.

* * *

 **Afterwards**

Once both of them had a chance to clean off, they both sat in Harley's room. Though Peter had put on a pair of black spandex shorts, knowing he'd change back once morning hit, and Harley was wearing a red bathrobe. Both sat indian style on the bed, as Peter began the story.

Peter scratched the back of his head, as he sighed, "Well, to begin this, I'll have to start with my grandfather, who was turned."

Harley blinked as her ears perked up, "Your grandpa's a werewolf?" but then scrunched her face, as she asked, "What about your dad?" But then grew surprised, "Wait, does that mean Jean's…?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah, but my dad and I were conceived during a New Moon, which pretty much puts the Lycan virus in a state of inert. Meaning when my grandpa and grandma conceived my dad, he was just born a normal person, and he passed onto me the virus, which pretty much remained dormant."

"But how did your grandpa end up like that," Harley asked.

"Well, as you know there are two ways a werewolf is made: they're born or made. In my grandpa's case, he was made." He leaned a little, as he began the origin, "He'd been turned back when he was no younger than early twenties. It was way back when he was a hunter for the thrill of the hunt with a good rifle… before the endangered species laws had come up, due to them not caring about nature itself." He then shook his head, as he continued, "Anyway, he received the gift/curse back in India, in the Hindu Koch. The natives directed him and a hunting party to a hidden cave way up in the mountains, where no soul dared to venture. Where, according to legend, lived a very strange creature that the people dared not hunt due to it being unkillable by mortal man and weapon. And after a week of hiking, climbing, searching and surviving… he had found the cave. And in it, the strange creature that everyone feared to hunt."

"A werewolf?" Harley asked, as she seemed excited.

Peter nodded, but went on, "Well, um… at first, it wasn't in appearance, the creature you'd picture, like you or me. It was actually a boy; a wild feral boy no younger than we were when we were teens, but in the middle of his transformation. At first, he thought it was an orphan someone had left to die up in the mountains. So he decided to try and reach out to help him. Little did he knew that by doing so, invited trouble, as he attacked him with such a ferocity and power that could only belong to the strongest animal you'd find in the jungle and bit him right on the arm. So after getting his arm treated, he went back down the mountains, returned with the party, thinking he'd been made the butt of a joke."

Peter sighed, "Though he found out otherwise when he turned into a werewolf in front of Grandma…"

"And bit her," Harley gasped.

"No, actually, he acted the same. My grandmother was a Roma, a Gypsey," Peter explained. "Apparently, they're experts in supernatural forced, but more specifically for werewolves. Since the term Roma means Human, and originated in Rome. Which is where the Lycans were first made, by the Gods themselves." He then sighed, "So after my grandmother learned the truth, she helped him in learning to control his newfound abilities, form, and instincts. And then some time later, they had my dad and uncle, who they conceived during a new moon. After that, he explained to his sons of the situation. Time skip to adult years, my dad met my mom, and had me. Though for me, the Lycan virus was pretty much dormant, and I spent my childhood growing up…"

"The way you were then," Harley deduced, but then asked, "But Jean seemed fine when she was young. If she was conceived during…"

Peter shook his head, "No, she was conceived during a regular moon lunar cycle, not a new moon. When the doctors found a human puppy in the maternal ward playing around, they thought it was some prank. But someone else thought differently, and tried to track down the family. Fearing for us, our parents had us stay with our grandpa, while they tried to lure away whoever was trying to find us."

Harley remembered the plane crash, and asked, "You mean someone… murdered them?"

Peter shrugged, "I think so, I'm not sure." But Peter went on, "So anyway, my grandpa had us keep the whole thing secret, evne when I met and befriended you." Harley had to blush a little, but hid it as Peter went on, "So, I went on through my life, until that night during Spring Break when we were sixteen, the wolf that attacked me and killed Roland, was in fact a werewolf."

"But you were born a werewolf. How did getting bitten by another one change you then," Harley asked.

"I think it was the shock of what I went through that woke up what was already inside me," Peter guessed. "I wanted you to be the first to tell after my first change, sharing this little bit about my new life with you, but then you moved away."

Harley seemed ashamed by that, as she held her wolf toes, but then asked, "So what happened after I left? What put you on the path of being the Lunar Knight of Everett?"

He sighed, as he combed through his hair, "It was two years later after you moved. Back then Tobias Whale and Black Mask suddenly came in to our town, and started their war. My grandfather was stern to prevent me from doing something foolish. But I did something dumb anyway: I stood up to Tobias Whale."

"That was dumb," Harley stated.

Peter nodded, "Yeah, but after that, I was aware that I wasn't capable or equipped to doing anything. So I left, around the globe, training myself, and finding anyone I could learn from to even combat anyone like that, or the guys you recently met." He sighed, as he finished, "And around the time I bit you, that's pretty much all I can…"

But was suddenly glomped over, as Harley crashed atop of him, pinning him down. His dark fur blushing, he asked, "Uh, Harley…?"

"I'm really pooped out; I wanna sleep now," she moaned, as Peter got the idea, and was about to scoot out. But Harley grabbed him, pulling him back. "Stay. Please?"

Peter seemed a bit taken by that, but conceded, as he wrapped his arms around her. Bud and Lou hopped onto the bed, and rested near their feet, as the two werewolves finally nodded back to sleep.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

As the sun rose, Harley, now back in human form, stirred awake. She woke up, asleep on Peter's chest, as she bolted up in surprise, seeing him human again. She smiled seeing him asleep like a little kid, as she mused, 'He really is cute when he's not so serious all the time.' She gently nudged him, as he stirred awake.

"Huh, wha.." he garbled, half asleep, but awoke, as soon as he saw Harley in her bathrobe, next to him. He sat up, as he groaned, "Hey. Did you have a good sleep?"

She nodded, "Yep, slept like a baby next to ya as a body pillow." But then suddnely slapped Peter, shocking him, as she sternly stated, "That was for lyin' and keepin' me in the dark for this long."

Peter rubbed his sore cheek, as he sighed, "Yeah, I figured I deserved that."

But then suddnely, she pulled him in, and hugged him tightly, causing both of them to blush. Peter out of surprise, and Harley… realizing her own feelings but not telling, as Peter asked, "Ah, and this?"

"This is to say thanks for never givin' up on me," she confessed. "Ever after what I said yesterday and last night." She pulled away a little, but still had her arms around his neck, "You could've given up on me, but you kept going."

Peter smiled a little, as he returned the hug, "I don't blame you for it. You were feeling confused, angry, betrayed, and scared with everything that was happening."

They broke away from the hug after a while, as Harley had a happy look on her face… that turns into annoyed, as she jabbed him in the chest, "But if you ever keep me in the dark about something like that for so long again, I'll make you wish that it was Batman you were fighting."

Peter blinked a little, but smirked back, "It's a deal then."

"PETER!" Jean called out, as the door to the shared bathroom opened, revealing a disheveled and panicked Jean, as she stated, "Is Harley okay? I didn't hear from you at all last night, and neither did Mikey, so…"

But then she stopped as she saw Peter in his underarmor boxers, and Harley in nothing but a bathrobe in each other's arms. Jean blushed a little, as she smiled, "Oh. I see, um…"

Harley shook her head, as she put her worries to rest, "Don't worry, Jeannie. Peter told me all about it. We're good. And he was just keepin' me company until morning."

Jean sighed in relief, as she was relieved, as she chuckled, "Oh, what a reielf. To be honest, Tom, Mikey, Joey, and Sakura were all worried while we were in the forest. When we didn't hear from you guys, we assumed the worst."

But then Harley blinked at that the first part about Mikey, as she looked to Peter, asking, "Wait. Mikey's a werewolf? You turned Mikey?"

"It was a life/death situation for him since he was caught in a drive shooting by Tobias Whale," Peter defended. "He gave me permission to do it."

Harley raised an eyebrow, as she asked, "And this Tom guy, and the Joey and Sakura?"

"They were born werewolves by their father," Peter explained.

Harley sighed, as she fell back, looking at the room upside down, "This is gonna take a while to let sink in."

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Training Days; The White Winged Devil**


	8. White Winged Devil pt1

**Full Moon Knights**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Training Days; the White Winged Devil pt.1**

* * *

 **A Week Later**

 **Everett Harbor**

 **Late at Night**

The darkened but starry night shined on the cold waters of Everett's bay area leading to the Pacific Ocean. The waters were calm and gently strolling on. The sounds that could be heard were the bells of the buoys that marked the pathway to the designated path area leading to shores. The sounds that also were present were the seals howling out to one another on shore bay areas, especially near the Naval Base. In truth, the night went by evermore.

Until a deep thickened fog bellowed on through the waters, blanketing them. It was rather odd, since it had just appeared out of nowhere and such. Then, as if things were becoming creepier than before… a rusty cruise ship vessel called the Antonia Graza was plowing through the waters… as well as any buoy that was in its way. The ship was moving erratically, almost as if there was no driver aboard the vessel. It was heading its way to shore near an old refinery port station near the city. And it wasn't slowing down at all.

Meanwhile, near the port, a cranky African American port worker for the plant was going on about War of the Showgirls, "Dagnabbit! What dem girls even thinkin'? somethin' a playboy might have made out of silk! The answer was clearly bed sheets! Not edible panties! Seriously, what nutjob eats silk?! Stupid hooker showgirls."

It was then that the man stopped, noticing the encroaching fog bank that was entering in to the port. He looked at his feet, and blinked, "What the…? Where'd this pea soup come from?" but then he saw the ship heading out of the fog… towards his direction, as he freaked out, running away, screaming, "WHERE'D THAT COME FROM?!"

The ship crashed into the side of the port, breaking through the concrete, as it slowed to a stop, nearly toppling over, and nearly pinning the port worker between him and a metal train crate car. Once it slowly stopped at nearly inches from his chest, the port worker sighed, as he pulled away from the scene. He looked at the ship, examining it, as he took into detail of it. The ship was old… like Civil War old. Rust was covering most of the metal, along with seaweed and burns; almost like it had sailed through what could only be described as an ocean of fire. The ship looked like it had been through hell.

He scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out where it came from, as he looked at the name of the hull, "Antonia Graza? What is this, Mexican?"

Suddenly, a figure flew overhead, and crashed behind the man, as he freaked out, "AHHH! WHAT THE HELLL!? YOU DON'T GO DOIN' ALL SOMEM FLIPFLOP MESS LIKE THIS, PAL!"

The figure remained hidden in the shadow, even when the guy tried to pull out a gun. Suddenly, a large spider-leg like appendage shot out, knocking the gun out of his hand. The guy freaked out as he jumped back, as the limb was closely examined. It appeared to be a white and gray long spider-leg… with wing membranes and thin finger-like digits holding it together, with a sharp blade thumb like claw on the knuckle. It was a giant freakin' batwing, as it pulled back to the figure, who now walked out of the shadows.

The appendage sunk into the back of a very pale Caucasian young man of the age of twenty-seven, in appearance. He had silver slightly messy hair, long enough to cover the right side of his face; combed to the left, with a long bang framing the right side of his face and almost reaching down to his chest, with the left bangs spiking downward, with a mix of small and medium muscle build. But his most eerie feature, was the fact that he had red eyes… and fangs growing near his canines. He was dressed in white pants, black boot shoes, black gloves, but had a white overcoat with black tails and collar to it.

The dock worker was about to run, but the man suddenly appeared to him in the blink of an eye, like one of those Stone Angels from the Doctor Who show, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and lifted him off the ground without so much as a groan. He looked up to him, and the young man interrogated, "Tell me… what is this place?"

The struggling dock worker, who was trying to wretch his way out of this man's grasp, managed to wheeze out, "Everett. Everett, Washington state. Near the Pacific…."

"I know what ocean I crossed," he said, as he sighed, but then asked, "But if I were to step on your head with enough force… would you die?"

The man pissed his overalls, as he gulped in fear, "Y-Yeah…"

The white-haired man just let him drop back down, as he combed his hair back with his hand, and groaned "Great. Humans. Why the hell would he even bother to associate with them?" he then turned around, as he shouted out ot the skies, "IS THIS WHAT YOU LEFT OUR PEOPLE FOR?! IS THIS WHY YOU LEFT ME, YOUR FRIEND: ALARIC DRAGONOV, ALCUARD?!"

The dock worker looked at the man in confusion, as he asked, "Who?"

Alaric turned to the man, and simply answered, "Alaric Dragonov. Supreme Commander of the Roman Empire's city of Athens! As well as the White King of the Vampire Coven!" The dock worker looked even more confused, as he arched an eyebrow. Alaric sighed, but kept his composure, as he stated, "The White Devil. The Hellbeast." The man still looked clueless, until Alaric went on, "Master of Pain. Bloodbender of the Undead. You may know me as the Fiend of Carnage. Uh… Taker of Souls?"

The man still looked as clueless as ever, shaking his head slowly. Alaric looked exasperated at this, until he sighed, and shrugged giving up, "Okay, I used to work with Dracula?"

"Oh, that. You a vampire fledging then, huh," the man went, which irked Alaric for being called a fledgling, as he went on, "For a minute there, I didn't know what the hell you talkin' about. I'm guessin' you must be here for the werewolves or something…"

"ENOUGH! SILENCE, HUMAN!" Alaric shouted, making the human stop. But then grew a little interested, as he asked, "Wait. Werewolves?"

The man nodded, "Yeah. Some crazy werewolf vigilantes are runnin' around town, savin' it from some supervillains that pop up from time to time. The chief of police got some kind of Zero Tolerance Act on going after all freaks and monsters."

Alaric sighed, as he shrugged, "Typical. Same scared humans with their bigotry against stuff they don't understand or envy." He then looked to the dock worker, as he asked, "You know that's the reason I could never stomach my former kind ever again. I'm with a more new… _purer_ kind."

He then whistled high, until something answered it. Jumping out of the downed ship, two figures landed between the old man, in black trench coats, wearing ninja-like pants, boots, and black gloves, but wore hoods to cover their heads. Alaric then signaled to them, "Take some Strigori with you. Find out these werewolves, and flush them out. Kill if you have to."

The figures nodded, as they ran past the two, and into the darkness. Alaric turned his back on the old man, as he spoke to himself, "By the time I'm done with them… you'll get the point that nobody can leave the war, Alucard."

Suddenly, two fifteen foot bat-like devil wings shot out of his back, as he was propelled into the air, laughing aloud, as his white silhouette disappeared in the night sky.

The dock worker, having witnessed the whole scene, merely fainted on the ground, as he groaned, "Man, I should have stayed in Metropolis. Aliens or no."

* * *

 **Talbot Hall**

 **Underground**

 **Training Room**

It had already been a week since Harley had learned the truth as well as transformed into her lupine form. For that, they had to teach her to focus her abilities as well as her transformations. For that, they showed her the Den, which Jean had stated it was called the Wolf Cave. It was also where she was introduced to Humphry Dumpler aka Humpty Dumpty: the techy brains of the Circus Freaks, as well as the Q of Alpha and Scope's gadgets. He was also the one responsible for the training room… to which Harley and Jean were preparing to go into.

At the moment, the two were changing… or rather undressing, as Harley pulled off her shirt, and was undoing her bra. She looked behind her, as she saw Jean putting her shoes aside, and taking her pantyhose off, as Harley smirked, feeling proud, "I hope you're ready Jeannie, because after all the time I spent in Gotham, this course will be a breeze for me."

Jean undid her skirt, as it slid down, and she picked it up, shaking her head, "Oh I'm ready Harley, whenever you are."

"Great and don't think I'm gonna underestimate ya," Harley replied, as she kicked her shoes off, and began to undo her pants and panties. "After seeing how Peter improved from his werewolf abilities, I'm won't be caught off guard this time, and I'll be able to keep up unlike my jog before."

"Good to know," Jean said, as she slipped off her shirt, and began to undo her bra.

As Harley was finishing undressing by undoing her hair and letting it flow down, she arched an eyebrow to Jean using her peripheral vision without looking at the almost naked Jean, 'Yeesh. What's with Jean? She seems so calm like she knows she's going to win no matter what.' She then scrunched her face in serious thought, as she tried to figure it out. 'I get she probably knows all the twists and turns in the course, but she must know I'm used to things like that from running from the law. Could she know some super crazy short cut through all the traps?'

She then turned around, as she and Jean were completely in the nude, with Jean blushing a little. Harley figured that Jean was still as bashful as ever; she never could get her to go with her to the pool… even in a one-piece. Harley had covered her chest and crossed her legs, even though she was a bit more comfortable with being in the nude, considering her Harley Quinn outfit left little to the imagination… considering she didn't wear underwear underneath.

Harley sighed, as she asked, "So what now? Do we change here?"

Jean nodded, "Pretty much. It's better than just going outside in the forest to change on a run."

"Right-a-rooney then," Harley nodded, as she turned around and uncovered herself.

From what Peter and Jean had taught her, she could transform outside the Full Moon's influence through sheer will or emotional encouragement. They said the easiest way was remembering the Full Moon and what it felt like that night. And for Harley, it was sheer easiness. Harley shut her eyes, picturing the Full Moon, as she tilted her head slightly.

Suddenly, her whole body tensed up. Veins bulged beneath her skin, as she flexed her hands, alternately splaying and curling her fingers. Then came the disconcerting crack, as her fingers twitched and then abruptly flexed, as her fingers formed human paw-like appendages tipped with black claws. Then came another surge of growth as her body began to grow red, black, and white fur all over her arms, legs, stomach, back, feet, breasts, and face, completely covering her nude body. Her hair changed from blonde to black and red, and her feet stretched out, as she stumbled a bit while that happened.

The same thing happened to Jean, as her feet stretched out, her fingers grew black claws, and her body arched a little, as white and aqua-blue fur grew all over her, covering her petit nude body. The bodies of the two girls bulged a little underneath, as their muscles warbled a little, strengthening themselves, as well as each slipping a furry tail between their buttocks. Their heads relatively untouched by the transformation, but suddenly both took shape, becoming broader, longer jawed lupines. Both their noses darkened and grew out their faces, becoming broader but still retained their female shapes, while sharp fangs appeared along their lips, forming small muzzles and sharp white teeth. Wolf ears replaced their human ears finally, as the two howled as their transformations were complete.

Harley shook a little, as she gently combed her hair/mane back, looking down at herself with her lupine yellow eyes. Unlike the first night, Harley was actually becoming accustomed with the new, but sexy, body of hers. She sweat dropped, as she thought aloud, "Jeez, I hope I don't get addicted to myself in some way. That'd be weird in more ways than one." She turned around to see Jean, and ask, "Hey, Jeannie. You doin' al…?"

But she stopped, as she saw Jean in her werewolf body. Her body was still as slender as she was a human, but her lycan features made her look lovely. She had the same color blue fur as was her hair, but how it was on her shoulders, black, outer thighs going down to her paw toes and feet, and had two blue armband patterns on her wrist. Her underbelly from face to inner thighs, forearms, hands and under her feet were all white. Her eyes were azure blue as well, along with her wolf ears innocently sticking up.

Jean looked at the awe stare that Harley was giving her, and instinctively yelped, as she covered herself, "Um, Harley? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Harley was quietly staring at her… until she excitedly squealed in delight, as she pounced at her and hugged Jean like she was a little doll, "Oh my gosh, we're both werewolves now. I always wanted a little sister like figure! And your werewolf form is just sooo cute! I just wanna take you in my room every night and cuddle with you like a little stuffed animal; you're adorably cute!"

"I'm glad you're excited but for now I'm more of an older sister when I'm helping Peter teach you about your new abilities and life style," Jean wheezed out, while being squished between Harley's newfound strength, as well as her boobs, "Harley... can't... breath."

* * *

 **Boys Locker Room**

In the boy's locker room, Mikey was getting ready along with another male in the room. A teenage boy in point of fact. He was of sixteen years of age, Caucasian and a lean physique. He had brown short hair combed to the right, and brown eyes. He was currently undressing out of a light blue, short-sleeved shirt with dark blue sleeves, light brown pants, white socks, and grey trainers, as well as under armor. He was Joey Sizemore, the little brother of Thomas Sizemore, as well as the twin sibling of his sister, Sakura Sizemore.

At the moment, as he was slipping out of his shirt, he was asking the transformed Mikey the big question, "Hey, this new wolf girl, Harley, right?"

Mikey stretched his arms over his head, as he asked, "Yeah? What about Harley?"

He undid his pants, as he asked, "Is she hot?"

Mikey sighed, knowing full well this kid was a bigger hornball than he was, "Guess you'll have to find that out yourself."

At that moment, the door to the locker room knocked, as someone stepped in. She was an American girl with a petite and slender figure, had long brown hair usually pulled up into a ponytail with layers that framed her face and light blue eyes. She was wearing light brown cargo khaki pants with a brown belt, dark red sandals, and a pink long sleeved sweater over a creamy-colored undershirt. She was Sakura Sizemore, the little sister of Tom Sizemore, as well as Joey's twin sibling.

And at the moment, she didn't look all that happy, "I don't understand why you want to go at all."

"I'm mostly in it to see how the new girl handles herself on Peter's track. That and I need a good workout after being on that boat for so long," Joey explained, and then smirked, as he cupped his chin. "That, and I'm hopin' my moves impress Peter enough to get me on the team." And then smirked perversely, as he commented, "That, and I heard this Harley Quinzel is hot."

Sakura grumbled, as she sourly looked at them both, "I meant turning into that... thing."

Joey merely shrugged, as he gently argued, "I'd rather run the course as a werewolf in order to avoid the traps than as a human and get clobbered by the traps."

Sakura, on the other hand, groaned, as she face-palmed herself in annoyance, "Why did we have to be born like this? Why couldn't we be normal and not these... freaks?!"

"Well that's..." Joey was about to make a joke out of it, but stopped when he saw she was in a lot of emotional pain over this. "Everybody is different, Sis. Some learn, look, and act differently, but it doesn't mean they are freaks."

"But at least they're still human!" she shouted, as she looked at her hands. "We're... something else entirely! We're cursed."

"Sis-"

"Joey, Mikey," Jean called out from outside the door. "Are you ready to train yet?"

"Uh Yeah, just a sec," Joey quickly answered, as he turned back to Sakura. "Sakura, I have to go. We'll talk some more, but first, think about this." He and Mikey went for the door, but he stopped, as he looked to her, and asked, "If we're so cursed, than why do we finally have a real home?" and then left with Mikey to go with Jean.

Sakura sighed, as she hugged herself, looking like she was defeated but still defiant in believing she was a monster, as her thoughts questioned what she couldn't ask Joey. 'Whether we're back at the circus or here, I'm still cursed to be like this.'

* * *

 **Outside the Forest**

 **Near Talbot Hall**

Harley, Mikey, and Jean were in their werewolf forms waiting for Peter to arrive for training. Harley was looking into the forest with a face of nostalgia. "Ahhhh Talbot Forest. I remember playing game with you and Petey all the time. Then we'd get lost for an hour and find our way again," she laughed at the memory of it as she turned to Jean. "I remember you would get so scared until we found our way home."

Jean arched an eyebrow at that, as she commented, "Funny. Because I remember, you were just as scared the first time it happened, to the point of you jumping out of your socks at the sound of a bush wrestling to only be a squirrel."

Harley gained a smile, as she was all nostalgic, "Yeah, good times. Far better than some days in Gotham. Like that time I tried to escape Arkham to get back at the Joker for replacing me when he got rich."

Jean looked surprised on that, as she asked, "What happened?"

Harley shrugged, as she smirked, "Oh I tried to escape down the laundry shout and ended up in a washing machine for a half hour."

Jean went wide eye at that, "While it was running?!"

"Yeah," Harley confessed, as she stuck her tongue out at the memory of it. "I couldn't get the taste of laundry soap out of my mouth for over a week after that."

"I know what you mean," Jean grumbled, as she looked towards the forest. "When Peter had Humphrey add traps to the forest, he had one set up that shoots a ball that explodes into glue, leaving the target stuck in place until it wears off. I was stuck once during training and some of it landed on my tongue." She immediately shuddered from the memory of it. "It's non-toxic but it tasted horrible. Like someone mixing Coke and grape juice together."

Harley was about to ask how she ended up tasting pop and juice together when three more wolves popped up, hearing everything, as he smirked, "Oh yeah, I remember that prank. Man the face that she and Mikey made when they drank it was priceless!"

Mikey responded sarcastically, "Oh yeah, what a lovely taste that was." He then looked over to Harley, as he looked at her fur coat and body. When Peter had described her lycan look, he didn't believe it at first, but looking at her now. He just whistled, "Whoa, Harley. Lookin' good in black, white, and red there."

Harley, feeling flattered on that, politely waved off, cupping her cheek, and smiling, "Oh, stop it. I'm blushing here."

"So then," Mikey clapped and rubbed his hands together. "Ready for some training."

"You know it, Mikey," she smirked, as she stretched her arms out, but then looked towards the other two unsure who they are. "So who are..."

Right behind him were two new werewolves. One was a heavily muscled male werewolf with blue fur on his hair, face, shoulders, forearms and back hands, as well as from down his legs to his ankles, and tail, and the rest of him was white fur all over, with yellow eyes. The other one was a young teenage male werewolf with a small muscle build, covered in brown fur, with gray underbelly; the design of his fur matched the blue and white one, except for having messy hair instead of combed back, and had yellow eyes as well.

"Oh right. Introductions," Mikey said, as he pointed to Tom. "Harley, this is Tom, he's Madame Macabre's son. AKA Blizzard. He's been away at work for a long while, but got back yesterday." He then pointed to the younger werewolf. "This is Joey, his younger brother. He and his sister went with Tom on his fishing trip with him." He then looked to both of them while pointing to Harley. "Guys, this is Harley, the new tenant and wolf in Talbot Hall."

"Yeah, we met yesterday," Tom stated, as he crossed his arms, and smirked in a teasing manner. "You're the girl that Peter wishes was his girlfriend."

Harley, blushed at that girlfriend comment, but thanks to her fur, it was well-hidden, as she chuckled, "Oh yeah, I remember you from yesterday." She then returned to normal, as she looked to Joey, "Also great to meet ya."

Joey walked up to her, and smiled, taking her hand into his, as he commented in sweet talking her, "Same here my lovely maiden whose scent is fresher than the morning breeze of a spring morning."

Tom, Jean, and Mikey all sighed, as they thought the same thing, 'Yeesh, we need to get this guy a girlfriend.'

Harley, who was unamused by this, smirked, 'Another flirt, eh? Well he's better than the others in Gotham.' She then had a fake charmed look on her face. "That's very charming of ya, Joey." She then went back to normal and looked around for Peter. "So all we're waiting for is Petey?"

"The wait is over," Peter said, as he arrived before the others. "Sorry I'm late."

Harley waved it off, as she assured him, "No prob, we were all just getting to know each other." But then she stopped, and noticed Peter's body in wolf form. 'Wow! He's human body looked great when I had him on the bed, but now... It's like Superman's body only the stomach is thinner and he doesn't feel the need to wear his underwear outside his costume.'

Tom, deciding to tease him more, crossed his arms, and smirked at the Alpha wolf, "I thought for sure you'd still be in bed based on what I heard from last night and this morning. Your would-be girlfriend seems to be giving you a real run for your money in town and in bed."

This led to Peter blushing from the memory of the morning's events. But Harley snapped at Tom, but was blushing as well, "Is nothing private in the hall?!"

Mikey, mockingly thought for a moment, as he answered, "With all that was happening in the last few days, no sorry."

"We were all worried about you so you were the main talk the last few days," Jean confessed.

"Especially with all the reminders we were giving to Peter to tell you," Mikey pointed out, which caused Peter to flinch out. "Man, did he have a procrastination problem when it came to this whole thing."

Harley looked in Peter's direction, as she tried not to smile, but had a difficult time holding back, as she commented, "That's what I said to him last night."

Peter, feeling cornered around all this, had to start the training right now before something else happened, 'I have to get training started before we all end up talking until noon.' Deciding to act, he cleared his throat, as he spoke out, "Okay. How about we start the training session?"

They all nodded, but then Harley noticed something, as she asked, "Say ain't we one head short? Shouldn't there be seven of us?"

Tom coldly answered, while looking away, "Sakura doesn't train with us."

Harley looked confused by this, as she looked at Peter who seemed to know what was going on. 'Why do I get the feeling she's in some kind of trouble with her brother?'

Sensing the tension waving off of Tom, Peter immediately started the training, "So how about something simple and quick before breakfast? Anyone have any suggestions?"

"I'd prefer combat practice," Tom answered, while cracking his knuckles. Everyone nearly scooted over to Peter at the thought of this guy smashing their legs. But then he shrugged, as he relaxed, stating, "But I'll do anything after being at work at sea for two weeks straight."

"Same here," Mikey raised his hand.

"Sounds good to me," Harley jumped up and down, but stopped, as she smirked, rubbing her hands together in anticipation. "Oooh! How about a game of reverse tag? Where all of us chase after it rather than it chasing us?"

Everyone thought about it for a moment, as Mikey agreed, "Sounds like a good idea for honing our skills in searching when we have to look for a target in a wide area."

Jean nodded in agreement, and then gained a relieved expression, as she placed her hand on her chest, sighing, 'That's a relief. After seeing how strong Harley was back at the roller rink, I'd hate to fight her now.'

"We're all agreed then," Peter said, as he clasped his hands together. No one said anything, meaning that they had no objections. "Okay. Then all we have to do is decide-"

"NOT IT!" everyone protested.

Peter had a neutral expression before it became one of defeat, "Damn it. Okay, I'll be it again."

Harley snickered, as she looked to him, "Just like we were kids. You always somehow ended up being it the first round."

Mikey concluded, "It's settled than."

But then Harley smirked and laughed in a creepy way, inching her way to Peter, "Neheheheheh… you better start running, Petey…"

Peter, seeing all their eager faces following Harley, he slowly stepped back, and then bolted as fast as he could on all fours. Harley stood up straight, turning back slightly to her normal personality, as she declared, "The Hunt is on…"

* * *

 **Five Minutes Later  
**  
After Peter had run and entered the forest to hide from them, they all entered the forest themselves to hunt Peter down for the training. With Tom and Joey in the front, Jean and Mikey were in the center, and Harley was slightly behind them. As the others focused on looking for Peter, Harley looked around the forest with her new senses. Everything was so new to her, even though it was the forest she used to play in with Jean and Peter when she still lived in Everett. The new smells from the forest along with how well she can see the forest despite the sun not being fully up yet. It was an incredible feeling but also overwhelming, like when she first put on her Harley Quinn costume, or when she first transformed and went all parkour out on the roofs that first full moon.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?"

Harley snapped back into reality to look at Mikey, who had moved back to see her with Jean. "Whaddup," Harley asked.

"All of your senses heightened to the point where everything is overwhelming, you hear every word spoken in a huge crowd, every smell in it, and you're trying to process everything to the point where you just want it to stop," Mikey explained, as he smirked. "I went through that when Peter turned me and I felt like my brain wanted to explode."

Harley shrugged, as she replied, "After spending so much time with the Joker, this ain't nothing." But then she had to ask, as she inquired, What about Jean and Peter?"

"I was born with my werewolf senses already awaken," Jean answered. "To me, it's normal. Peter's didn't awaken until the wolf attack years ago. It took him a while but he soon became accustomed to them."

Before Harley could ask anymore questions, Tom spoke up, "I'm going on a head before you three keep giving away our position." He then ran off to find Peter alone as he was tired of their talking and was restless after being stuck on a boat for so long.

"I'm with him on that," Joey stated, but stopped to look at Harley and Jean. "Fear not ladies, I shall handle the dirty work." And then went off in a different direction.

Harley, with an annoyed expression, looked to the two, and asked, "Jeez. What's his problem?"

"Tom's always like that after two weeks of being out at sea," Jean answered. "He's just restless that's all."

Mikey shook his head, "That's nothing. You should see him when he gets back from trips when the full moon was out." But then seriously pointed out, "He does have a point though, Peter can probably hear us talking. So we may have to-"

Harley stopped in her tracks, getting in to Mikey's face, as she stated, "Don't say split up! Haven't you seen horror films?! As soon as the group splits up, the monster starts picking them off one by one!"

"She has a point there," Jean pointed out. "Peter and I know this forest like the back of our hands. Know him, he'll try to split us up so that he can lead us to one of Humphrey's -"

Suddenly, Mikey fell through a hole in the ground covered by grass and leaves, as he cried out, "TRAAAAPS!" Harley and Jean looked down the hole in surprise to see Mikey picking himself up… before metal bars slide out keeping him from getting out. "Well I'm out."

Harley hopped down, as she grabbed the bars, smirking, "Oh come on. One quick pull and you'll be-" and then began pulling at them… only to find that despite her new strength, she only managed to bend them, as she blinked, "What the hell?!"

"Peter asked Humphrey to install the traps for training and to keep unwanted guests, human or otherwise from causing harm to the hall and the animals living here," Jean explained.

Harley arched an eyebrow, as she looked at the azure-colored werewolf, "Seems a little overboard if you ask me."

"He's been like that ever since he got back from his travels," Jean stated, but then came into thought on something. "Almost as if he's preparing for something." But then shrugged, as she stated, "Anyway, Mikey can't get out until Peter or Humphrey to let him out."

"You two go on a head and find him," Mikey said, as he sat down. "Before I go mad with boredom, that and I'm starting to get hungry."

"You could always eat your arm to hold you over," she jokingly suggested, until she got shocked stares from Mikey and Jean. "Yeah that sounded better in my head," she sheepishly admitted, as she got back up. "Hang in there, Mikey. We'll catch Peter faster than Riddler can complete a crossword." She and Jean then ran off to find Peter.

As they were long gone, Mikey looked up at the bars, as he admitted out loud, "Whoa. She actually bent them. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of her wrath." But then thought about something, "Wait a minute. Delta's are never that strong enough to bend steel like that. Yank them off with the door yes. But to bend them like that…" He then looked back up, as he thought, "What happened to Harley to get that kind of boost before she turned?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Joey, who lost track of Tom, was trying to pick up his and Peter's scents. "Great. Who knows where Tom is now and it's going to take me forever to find the guy who practically made this obstacle course."

Then Joey heard a whistle to the left of him which caught his attention. He turned to see Peter leaning with one hand by a tree with a smile on his face, as he asked, "Looking for me?"

"Well, that was easy," Joey told himself. He then jumped at him ready to end the game. "Man Peter, either you're losing your touch or-"

Peter stepped aside for an automatic gun with camouflage cover on it to rise up. It then shot a medium sized capsule at them. The capsule hit Joey causing him to be sent back into a tree, and the capsule exploded with white slime that stuck him to the tree. He struggled to get loose but was unable to. "Damn it," he cursed, as he looked to Peter. "Please, don't tell me I'm going to have to shave my fur to get this stuff off!"

The alpha male werewolf walked over, as he assured him, but kept distance, "Don't worry, Joey, its bio degradable. After an hour or so you'll be free." But he turned to his side, smirking, "Of course, this is the first time it's been used so it might take longer. I'll come back after the game is over." And then ran off, leaving Joey behind.

"Peter! Come on man," Joey pleaded. "If this is about that time I replaced your shampoo with honey than-" but saw that Peter was away now as his head fell down in defeat.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Jean and Harley continued making their way through the forest looking for Peter. But then something crossed Harley's mind on Peter's skills in this. She knew he was good at running and hiding, back then when they were both bullied, but never this good. It was almost all ninja-style… to which Harley would drool over, since she thought ninjas were awesome. And sexy.

She looked over to Jean, as they ran on all fours, as she stated her questioned curiosity, "I don't remember Peter being as good at hiding as Batman is."

"Just another set of skills he brought back with him after his training," Jean quickly answered.

Harley then thought about it, and asked, "He didn't by chance mention what sort of training that was did he?"

Jean shook her head, as she stated, "Nope. Just that it was somewhere in Asia and that he made two friends while training- Wait!"

Immediately, they both stopped, hopping up back on their two legs, as they stood still.

Unfortunately for a few minutes, Harley had trouble staying quiet for long, as she whispered, "What is it? I don't hear or see anything."

Jean became very serious, as she whispered, "This is where it happened: where I was blasted by the glue gun." The two looked around for anything that could trigger it.

Harley looked at Jean, as she still searched, "How do you know it's the same place?"

"There are the same flowers that I stared at for an hour waiting for the glue to wear off," Jean answered, as she continued to look around, but then pointed to a group of blue flowers that were blooming by a bush. "They only bloom at night and that's the only batch I've discovered in the forest."

The former clown-girl gained an annoyed look, as she walked over to a tree. "Oh come on, Jeanie. Those could be a new batch. Besides what ya think that the gun is still here?" she asked, just as she was about to lean on it, when she tripped on a root sticking out of the ground and fell face first into the dirt. "That's one thing I didn't miss about the forest: the roots sticking out of the ground," She said, as she picked herself up.

Suddenly a metal whirring was heard by the girl as the root was revealed to be artificial and that it activated another gun covered with camouflage aimed at the girls.

Jean and Harley looked in shock at the device, and Harley squeaked out a nervous laugh, "Okay, that's my bad, sorry."

It started shooting more capsules at them. Harley got up and made a break for behind the tree, while Jean jumped out of the way. Harley heard splatting all over the tree she was behind. During it, she heard Jean's cry in shock and gained a nervous look on her face. 'Ooooh, she's gonna be ticked at me for this. Not that I've seen her ticked off since coming back to Everett.'

Finally, the splatting sound stopped as Harley slowly poked her head out to see the gun was out. She slowly walked out on her guard to see that the gun fired paint balls rather than glue due to the tree she was hiding behind being covered with different colors of splattered paint. It looked like an abstract piece of art.

"Hey Jeanie, turns out it was just paint," Harley assured the missing azure werewolf. "No glue this-" but she stopped, as she turned to see Jean dangling upside down with her leg caught in a rope trap, and she did not look pleased at all by it. Harley looked surprised as she nervously laughed, "Sorry about that, but it's not so bad being upside down. I used to ready upside down all the time back in Arkham. After a while, ya get used to all the blood in your head."

Jean still looked unamused by it, but sighed, "It's fine, Harley. Just please find Peter to end the game. This trap won't let me go until the game is over."

Harley nodded, "Right, don't worry Jean. I'll find and tag Peter faster than the Mad Hatter can set up a tea party." And then went off to find Peter.

Jean sighed, as she crossed her arms, looking up… or down in this case, "Well it's better than having glue in my mouth again."

* * *

 **Later On**

 **Deep in the Forest**

Peter made his way through knowing that the only two left were Harley and Tom who were still unaccounted for. He continued to walk through the path keeping his senses out for Harley and soon found himself near the middle of it and stopped.

'Okay Peter, think," he thought to himself, awaiting for the most unpredictable person he ever knew. 'Harley may be a werewolf, but she's still learning. Stop thinking what the werewolf Harley would do, and think how to find the human one.' Suddenly, the solution came to him from his childhood memories shown by his expression brightening.

Unknown to him, Harley wa actually hiding in the bushes to the left of him trying her best to avoid being tagged by him. She saw through a hole in the bush without revealing herself to Peter. 'Just keep calm, Harley. It doesn't look like he's on to me. The moment he moves with his back turn, make a jump at him,' she thought to herself. But she bit at her nails, as she looked like she was holding it in for too long, 'I just don't know how long I can keep quiet!'

He then got her attention, in an acting way, as he called out, "Oh where could Harley be? I'll never find her like this." He then heard rustling in the bush making him know she was there.

Harley suddenly gained a happy look on her face against her will as she covered her mouth with her hands. 'Oh no! He knows saying that makes me laugh!' She struggled more and more until she giggled a little bit. 'Crap! Maybe he didn't hear that!' She slowly looked up to see Peter had turned his head to where she was with a smug smile. Harley looked with a dead panned look on her face, 'He heard me. Damn it!' She then made a determined expression. 'It's now or never, Harl!'

Peter turned back around to head out, and smirked, 'That should help her see that I'm on to her.' He then ran down the path with Harley following after him from the side. After a few minutes of running, he called out to her, "Ready to call it quits, Harley?"

Harley was still running near him to catch him, as she called out, "Are you kidding?! I can keep this up all- AAAAAAAAHHH!" She suddenly yelled in pain, as she fell over and rolled on the ground.

Peter stopped, as he heard her, and turned around, "Harley?!" He then ran back over to where she fell. 'What happened? Could something be wrong with her werewolf transformation?' He knelt down to see her. "What's wrong, Harley," he asked with concern in his voice and in his expression.

Harley had an in-pain expression on her face, as she held her right ankle. "I'm not sure. One minute I'm fine and the next minute my ankle hurts. It might have been that silver bullet from the gun a while before I found you. It felt fine before though so I ignored it."

Clearly worried about her, gently held her ankle, "Here let me take a look at that." She allowed him so, as he carefully held it in her hands, to which she blushed a little for him gently feeling it all around. However, Harley's ankle looked fine. 'It looks like her ankle as already healed. Maybe the bullet is still inside her ankle. That would-' Suddenly, Peter thought of something as it was shown by his change of expressions, as he spoke up, "Hey, wait a minute... There are no silver bullets in the training- AAARRGH!"

He was suddenly jumped on by Harley, who had a happy and proud expression on her face, "Fooled ya didn't I? That had to be my best performance yet. Mind you it was it was my first one as well."

The struggle continued as Peter tried to get Harley off until she was now on top of Peter, pinning him down with her sitting on his pelvis, her arms pilled to his shoulders, as her legs clamped down on the sides of his waist, with him pinned on the ground.

"Ha! I gotcha now, Peter," Harley smirked in pride, as she taunted. "Who's the fast one... now…" she suddenly stopped, as she noticed the position they were both in. But before she could get off, Harley started to have the same feeling she had last night when she saw Alpha on the full moon. 'Oh man. This tingly warm feeling again. Like I need it now,' but then looked down at Peter, as her cheeks blushed, taking in on how handsome he had become all these years. 'But then again... I don't want it to go away either. Plus… I don't remember Petey looking this fine though.'

She wasn't alone in the tingly feeling department, as Peter felt the same feeling she was having from last night. 'Why is it lately, I'm in these positions with her. I don't want to rush her into anything after all that's happened in Gotham.' But then blushed, as he looked up at her blushing face as well, 'Yet... it's so hard to fight off the feeling like this, even before she became a werewolf."

The two were caught in each other's scent, like the scents they were giving off caused the other to be even more attracted to the other. It was almost as if their senses were telling them to become closer in the quiet of the forest. Suddenly, they began to draw their faces closer to each other to kiss each other.

'I can't stop myself,' they both thought, feeling the same way. And just as they were an inch away from each other...

"Are you two sure you aren't dating?"

The voice made Peter and Harley stop in surprise as they suddenly separated from each other quickly, nervously and saw that the voice belonged to Tom, who had been looking for Peter.

Tom looked at them with an arched eyebrow, as he simply said, "Y'know, if I didn't know any better, it almost looked like both of you are dating behind everyone's back."

At that statement, Peter stuttered, trying to make sense of the situation, "We're weren't- That is- I- She!"

Harley was also dong the same, as she blurted out,"He didn't- We didn't- What you saw- He!"

But then Peter saw the chance, and grabbed Harley's wrist, and threw her at Tom, who the two crashed on the ground, with Harley sitting atop Tom's stomach. She looked at Peter, as she frowned, "Hey, didn't anyone ever tell ya not ta throw a…" but suddenly, one final trap hidden on the ground triggered by both their body weight sprung up, sending them both back to the forest as she screams "LADYYYYYY!".

Joey and Jean saw the whole thing, as they walked towards where Peter's scent led them. "I don't remember that one being there," Joey stated.

"Peter asked Humphry to add that one," Jean answered. "He said it was to show that one shouldn't celebrate a victory that isn't there's until they know they have it."

Joey arched an eyebrow, as he shrugged, "I don't get it."

Jean chuckled at as she replied, "Me neither at first. Come on, let's go find Harley and Tom." They then heard huge thumps, as they saw Harley running furiously, and Tom jumping in a sprint, indicating he was using strength instead of speed to catch up, seeing them both run back in annoyance. "Never mind."

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** **Training Days; the White Winged Devil pt.2**


End file.
